DOS VIDAS SIN DESTINO
by Christine Daee
Summary: Como iba a imaginar que una reunion en casa de mis amigas iba a marcar mi vida para siempre, un misterioso joven llegado de Londres, hara que pierda totalmente la tranquilidad, acompañame a leer mi historia
1. Chapter 1

DOS VIDAS SIN DESTINO

Todo había pasado muy rápido, mis padres habían fallecido hace dos años, y solo me encontraba al cuidado de mi tío Albert, el era chef y dueño de uno de los restaurantes mas prestigiosos de toda la región de Washington, por lo regular estaba sola todo el día, mi tío ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado, se que me quiere mucho, y hace todo lo que pido, según él, era demasiado madura para mi edad, y confiaba completamente en mi, yo me quedaba en casa haciendo mis deberes y los deberes del hogar, tenía 18 años así que no era necesario tener una niñera ni una muchacha de limpieza, eso si, mi tío me llamaba constantemente a mi celular o la casa, así que estábamos muy conectados, estaba súper al pendiente de mi.

Mi vida en la escuela, estaba normal, mis mejores amigas Patty y Annie siempre estábamos juntas, lo se no es una lista larga pero era mas que suficiente, normalmente las otras niñas de mi edad estaban concentradas en otra cosa, como la música de moda y los deportes y los chicos y las fiestas, y por ende no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, si me gustaba una canción solo la escuchaba, y si me gustaba algún chico… bueno, me lo callaba, era un poco tímida aunque para defender los derechos y las cosas que mis seres queridos quieren, no lo era, siempre me gustó la literatura, el cine, el teatro y el baile, lo se, nada alocado, pero si sabía divertirme.

-¿Ya hicieron la guía para el examen?- pregunté dejando el libro de lado

-¿Para que materia? – dijo Patty

-Matemáticas – dije dejándome caer en la mesa

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Annie, una casa modesta pero grande, era una familia que no le sobraba el dinero pero vivía bastante bien, al igual que todos nosotras.

-Si Candy, aquí tienes – Dijo Patty dándome un pequeño montón de hojas engrapadas

-Gracias Patty

-Chicas, que me dicen si nos tomamos un pequeño receso y nos sentamos en la banqueta de mi casa. – dijo Annie

-Bueno, eso estaría bien

-Además hace una noche preciosa – dije con mucho entusiasmo.

Ni pensándolo dos veces nos dirigimos fuera de la casa, se escucho a la abuela de Annie preguntar a donde iríamos y Annie le respondió, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, veíamos las estrellas mientras nos contábamos cosas de la escuela y por que no, haciéndonos preguntas de muchachos.

-¿Candy en serio no te gusta nadie? – dijo Annie sin voltear a verme

-Antes me gustaba

-¿Ahora ya no?- dijo Patty con interés

-Pues no, ahora es novio de una de las de la universidad, me parece que se llama Daniela así que era un amor no correspondido – aclaré - así que me empecé a llenar de talleres ¿recuerdan?

-No me digas que era Alejandro Donovan – dijo Annie mientras se incorporaba de golpe

-Si, ese exactamente – le sonreí

-Pero si se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo – dijo Patty ahora con más interés

-Pues si, pero había algo en él que me gustaba mucho, su cara, sus labios, es muy listo

-Si siempre estuvo en el cuadro de honor de la escuela – dijo Annie sonriendo

-por eso me empezó a llamar la atención además que de repente platicábamos cosas serias, claro cuando no nos estábamos matando con palabras

-Una relación tipo te amo, te odio – concluyó Patty

-Exactamente – finalicé

-¿Y ustedes?

-Pues a mí si me han invitado varias veces a salir pero, realmente nada que me llame la atención, digo con chicos lindos y muy amables pero, nada que me llene hasta el momento – dijo Annie nuevamente sentándose a mi lado

-yo la verdad nunca lo había pensado, seguramente no le agrado a nadie – se entristeció

-Tranquila Patty seguramente aparecerá alguien pronto, este estanque es muy pequeño para ti – le dije dándole animo

-Si Patty la mayoría de los muchachos están ciegos, y si no saben apreciarte pues entonces no son para ti – dijo Annie dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-no puedo creerlo, Annie? – dijo un chico enfrente de nosotras, yo me le quede viendo por un momento pero cuando dijo el nombre de Annie, me le quede viendo ella

-¿Anthony? – Dijo al fin reconociéndolo –¡no puedo creerlo! –corrió abrazarlo – ¿cómo haz estado? ¿Cuándo han llegado?

-Hace dos días pero no creí que siguieras viviendo aquí – dijo Anthony cuando la termino de abrazar – lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

-No claro que no, mira te presento – y lo acercó a nosotros – mira, ella es Candice, - y cuando mencionó mi nombre le di la mano, cuando lo toqué, pude darme cuenta de los ojos tan azules que tenía y un cabello rubio como el sol, tenía una sonrisa amable, bastante buenmozo, con su toque pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo poco me hacia caso, hasta que al fin pude esbozar una sonrisa tímida – Candy el se llama Anthony, es mi vecino recién llegado de Londres

-Mucho gusto Anthony, llámame Candy, un placer conocerte – lamentablemente tuve soltarlo.

-Muchas gracias Candy, espero que podamos ser amigos también –

\- Y ella es Patty, ellas dos van en la universidad conmigo,

-Mucho gusto Patty, - la soltó enseguida

-Igualmente Anthony, y bienvenido –

-Gracias

-Siéntate dime cuando llegaste? – Dijo Annie interesada

-Hace dos días, vine a ver la casa y alistarla para la llegada de toda la familia

-volverán a vivir aquí? – dijo emocionada

-Si – dijo Anthony sonriendo

-Y Archie como ha estado? – dijo con mas entusiasmo

\- bien, todo un rompecorazones ya sabes – le sonría tiernamente

Patty y yo nos quedamos calladas mientras ellos dos charlaban.

-Dime Candy, tu siempre haz vivido aquí?- me pregunto de repente

-EH? A si, siempre he vivido aquí,

-Vaya, yo también viví aquí hace mucho tiempo, estuvimos la mayor parte de nuestra niñez pero a mi padre lo trasladaron a Londres por trabajo así que nos fuimos, desde entonces no veo a Annie

-Vaya, pues Annie, Patty y yo somos amigas desde la secundaria. – no podía quitarle la vista de encima – y como es Londres?

-Frio, y mayormente nublado todo el tiempo, - me dijo esto aunque lo decía con una media sonrisa -

-Debe ser hermoso – dije de repente

-Si, hermoso y muy turístico

-Me encantaría ir alguna vez –

-Bueno cuando vayas yo ire contigo para ser tu guía y llevarte a los mejores lugares de Londres

-Me parece, - le sonreí, era como si solo nosotros dos existiéramos, obviamente mis amigas se dieron cuenta pero yo me hice la loca.

\- y cuando llega tu familia – dijo Annie sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos

-Mañana, primero vendrán mis hermanos y luego vendrá mi madre

-y tu papá? – le dije

-El… Falleció hace unos meses – su tono era serio –

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar, - me tape la boca con mis manos

-No te preocupes, el estaba un poco enfermo así que por lo menos ya no esta sufriendo, por eso regresamos aquí, a mi mamá le entristece un poco estar en Londres,

-Lo lamento amigo, era un buen hombre – lo reconforto Annie

-Yo también lo siento – dijo Patty al fin

-Gracias – le sonrío a la castaña, volvió a mirarme, y con esa mirada tal vez me quiso dar a entender que realmente todo estaba bien le devolví la sonrisa.

Desgraciadamente ya era muy tarde, y tenía que irme a casa, mi tío no tardaría en llegar.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mi tio no tardara en llegar a casa y todavía tengo tarea

-Si quiero puedo llevarte - se ofreció Anthony, con un distinguido brillo en los ojos

-Gracias – sonreí – nada mas paso por mi mochila – voltee a ver a mis amigas para que me siguieran

-claro aquí te espero – no me quitaba la vista de encima

Una vez entrando a la casa…

-Ese chico esta muy guapo Annie – empezó a decir Patty

-Lo se, pero el que me gusta se llama Archie, digo tiene mucho años que no lo veo pero de niña me gustaba mucho

-pero es un lanzado, mira como se ofreció luego luego para llevar a Candy a su casa,

-No Patty, Anthony no es así, esta acostumbrado a la vida en Londres, todos allá manejan un nivel de educación y moral demasiado alta, su madre se los inculcó a todos cuando eran niños, es una mujer muy estricta, sobretodo con Anthony, ella siempre quería que el fuera perfecto, y lo educó para comportarse como un completo caballero.

-Eso es lo que parece ser – dije mientras que no quitaba mi estúpida sonrisa de mi cara

\- bueno como yo no tengo un príncipe ingles esperando para llevarme a casa, yo también me iré,

-No te preocupes Patty, quédate a dormir y así terminamos pronto los deberes

-Pero… y Candy? – volteo a verme

-No te preocupes, me iré con el príncipe ingles, además no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, no digan que es mi príncipe,-

-Si claro como tu digas, pero es obvio que le gustas

-Eso si Candy pero no te preocupes, nunca te faltara al respeto, claro si eso es lo que quieres – sonrió maliciosamente Annie y yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Ya me voy chicas, cuídense mucho- les di un beso en la mejilla y me retiré a donde estaba Anthony esperándome

-Estoy lista – le dije y otra vez mi estúpida sonrisa innecesaria.

-Annie, mañana estarás en casa temprano? – preguntó Annie

-Claro, tengo clase a las 11 am asi que estaré en casa hasta esa hora

-Vendré a las 7 – le sonrió y me encaminó a su coche que estaba estacionado a unas cuantas casas de donde vivía Annie, por un momento había olvidado que Annie comento que eran vecinos, el coche de Anthony era precioso, se le veía en la cajuela el letrero de LEON rojo, no era muy grande pero se acoplaba con lo que era su edad, por cierto y a todo esto, ¿Qué edad tenía?

\- Bien Candy, puedes guiarme a donde es tu casa? – dijo Anthony en un tono divertido, pareciera que su sonrisa no desapareciera.

-Claro, por el momento sal a la avenida principal y da vuelta a la derecha y después todo derecho hasta nuevo aviso – sonreí

-como usted ordene – encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar

-¿y planean establecerse aquí mucho tiempo? – dije sin pensar

-Eso espero, bueno, eso es lo que queremos mis hermanos y yo, - dijo sin mas

-Cuantos hermanos son?

-Somos 4, casi tenemos la misma edad

-Como es eso posible?

-Mi hermano Terry y yo somos cuates, Archie y Stear también lo son, pero son dos años mas chicos que nosotros, aunque parece que somos adoptados

-Por que? – me entró la curiosidad

-Terry y yo nos parecemos pero el tiene el cabello castaño y es mas fornido, sin contar que su personalidad no siempre se compagina con la mía, el es mas rebelde, y Archie y Stear se parecen pero Archie tiene el pelo marrón y es todo un don juan y Stear tiene el pelo negro y usa lentes, y le encanta la ciencia

-y tu como eres? –

-Bueno, a mi me gusta leer, me gustan las plantas y los animales, soy mas tranquilo, me gusta seguir normas pero también tengo mi lado rebelde y desordenado.

-y tu como eres Candy? – le intereso

-Bueno, soy muy alegre, me gusta leer, el baile, el teatro y me encanta los animales y los chocolates –dije con mas énfasis lo que causo una risa por parte de el – en serio, amo los chocolates y ellos me aman a mi

-te creo –

-da vuelta a la derecha otra vez y todo derecho, así como van los otros – le dije

-bien… y tu Candy no tienes hermanos? –

-No, solo somos mi tio Albert y yo –

-ya veo ….

-mi casa esta en plena curva si quieres ve desacelerando, esta es mi casa, si gustas puedes venir cuando gustes – dije con un poco de vergüenza

-Te tomaré la palabra, en serio me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero que podamos ser amigos y salir a dar una vuelta –

-Claro por que no, me gustaría verte mas seguido-

\- claro, - no dejábamos de vernos, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, nos despedimos en lo que pareció ser una despedida lo mas larga posible.

Continuará…

P:D

Así es como inicio esta historia, quien iba a pensar que mientras unas amigas que solo se juntaban para solucionar guias escolares, se iba a presentarse el suceso marcó mi vida para siempre, elegir a la una persona siempre va hacer que matemos a otra, asi es como me pasó, así fue como sucedió


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas, me alegro que esta historia les este empezando a gustar, desgraciadamente no se por que no puedo responderles sus comentarios, pero aprovecho para decirles que efectivamente es un Terry fic, por suerte esta historia no la haré tan lenta solo quiero que vean el como es Anthony para que puedan entender la historia, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que les siga atrapando…. Un fuerte abrazo a todas

CAPITULO 2

La mayor parte de la noche no pude quitarme a Anthony de la cabeza, se veía un chico de otro nivel, digo, convivo con demasiados chicos diario y la diferencia salta a la vista, no es algo con lo que se tenga competencia.

-Mi guapa amiga, como te encuentras? – dijo Annie llegando a mis espaldas y recargándose en uno de los locker continuos al mio

-Y ese saludo? Y bien gracias, un poco desvelada, la primera clase sentí que duró 5 horas – tomé uno de mis libros y cerré el locker. – y tu? Terminaron los deberes?

-La mitad, la verdad ya estábamos cansadas, hoy es un día hermoso no crees? – vió el cielo y note que mi amiga estaba mas entusiasmada de la cuenta.

-Se puede saber que te tiene así de alegre? – dijo curiosa, con un poco de burla en mi voz

-Archie

-Oh el hermano de Anthony… apoco si es tan guapo como dicen? –

-Es como un ángel castaño, es elegante, caballeroso, le interesan los deportes desde que tengo memoria, y… - parecía que estaba perdiendo a Annie en viaje de su imaginación

-Ok, te creo

-A que no adivinas quien me fue a buscar en la mañana? – volvió del mundo de Archie

-no lo se – mentí, ya que sabía que Anthony prometió pasar a verla en la mañana

-Anthony, y me empezó a preguntar por ti – dijo mientras me echaba una mirada extraña, como si quisiera analizar mi expresión

-como que? – me intrigó

-Pues el quería saber si estabas saliendo con alguien, lo que te gustaba, y como eras –

-Y tu que le dijiste? –

-Pues la verdad, que no tenias a nadie, y que eras una chica alegre y algo atolondrada pero de buen corazón

-Gracias por lo de atolondrada

-No me gusta mentir amiga – soltó una risa cínica

-Bueno es hora que vayamos a clase, sino perderemos el examen – la jalé al salón de clase.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, me halagó lo que Annie me había comentado que hizo Anthony, me daba gusto saber que cause el mismo efecto que el causó en mi, no quería sonar desesperada por preguntar también acerca de el, pero creo que un poco de información no me haría daño, al fin y al cabo, el también pregunto no? Entonces tenia el mismo derecho, cuando fuera a la cafetería a beber algo interrogaría a Annie hasta zacear mi curiosidad.

-Tienen 5 minutos chicos – dijo el profesor Jefferson profesor de Matemáticas

Realmente la escuela en cuanto exámenes no me resultaban mucho problema, Albert me había puesto profesores extracurriculares cuando fui a la primaria, y hacía trabajo extras para entender las matemáticas, solo Dios sabe cuanto tardé en poder hacer una ecuación, y deseo con toda el alma jamás en la vida volverme a preocupar por ese tema, realmente no creo que eso sea algo que necesite para lo que quería estudiar.

-Bien chicos, suelten sus lápices y pasen a dejar sus exámenes, pueden salir del aula.

Gracias a dios, dije entre mi, alcance a Annie en la puerta del salón y me la llevé a la cafetería.

-Chicas, sabía que las encontraría aquí – dijo Annie llegando con nostras a la fila de la caja para ordenar lo que queríamos comer.

-Hola Patty, buenos días, que tal la clase de literatura? – dije

-ya sabes, larga, muchas fechas y muchos libros – estaba viendo el menú

-que van a ordenar? – dijo Eliza, la chica que atendía la cafetería

-Hola Eli, me puedes dar jícama rallada y un té helado de hierbabuena y un Milkyway – dije emocionada al decir el nombre del chocolate

-Para mi una ensalada con pollo, y un te verde helado.

-Para mi un club sándwich Eliza por favor y una agua de Jamaica sin azúcar –

-como que están muy saludables del dia de hoy chicas.- bromee

-Serían 10 dólares por todo chicas – nos sonrió

Cada quien sacó de su cartera y pagamos la cuenta entre las tres

-Gracias, en un momento se les lleva su pedido,

-Gracias – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Annie, - dije al fin – creo que en vista que Anthony pidió información de mi, yo también quiero hacerlo

-Que quieres saber? – dijo ella volteando a ver a todos lados

-todo – dije sin desglosar cada una de mis preguntas

-Bueno el juntos con sus hermanos son ingleses, su madre se llama Eleonor, y su padre de llamaba Richard, llegaron a Washington cuando tenían 5 años Terry y el, y Archie y Stear tenían 3 años, se mudaron justo a unas cuantas casas de la mía y mis padres y ellos se hicieron amigos, entonces cada fin de semana nos reuníamos o nos íbamos de viaje juntos, y así fuimos creciendo, los 4 venían a jugar a mi casa y yo iba a la suya, realmente éramos muy unidos, hasta que trasladaron a Richard a Londres se mudaron y muy pocas veces podíamos platicar, y fuimos perdiendo contacto.

-Como es Anthony? – dije

-El es un chico tierno, de buen corazón, y divertido, recuerdo que le gustaban las plantas y siempre estaba cuidando de ellas, es amable, caballeroso, y no le gusta hacer enfadar a su madre, la adora, recuerdo que siempre andaba detrás de Terry cuidado que no hiciera alguna travesura, o que se metiera en problemas, y Archie y Stear siempre admiraban lo que Anthony hacía y los obedecía si el les pedía algo.

-ya pues si que parece un príncipe – dijo Patty

-Y por que te preguntó sobre mi? – pregunte fingiendo inocencia

-Eres o te haces, Candy eres muy bonita, y no pasas desapercibida – Eliza ya había llegado con nuestros pedidos – hablando de eso, Anthony me pidió tu numero

-se lo diste? – rogaba a Dios que si

-Si, me parece que algo lindo puede resultar de esto, también se que el no te es indiferente

-no, la verdad no, si me agrada – dije con una sonrisa

-Lo se, se notó

-la verdad todas nos dimos cuenta – dijo Patty divertida y las tres empezamos a reír

El resto del dia escolar paso sin trascendencia, yo terminé mis clases primero que Patty y Annie y me fui a casa, este periodo de exámenes era demasiado extenuante, los trabajos que teníamos que entregar antes de salir de vacaciones, los exámenes y los créditos extra se llevaban la mayor parte de mi tarde, llegue a casa y me dirigí directo a la cocina, puse a calentar agua para hacer una spaguetti rojo, hice una ensalada con atún que se me venía antojando desde hace una semana, antes que pudiera hacer algo más sono mi celular, era mi tio

-Hola Albert – sonreí – si no te preocupes ya estoy en casa… bien gracias y tu?... me alegro….. si, no te preocupes estaré bien…. Nos vemos …. – colgué, la llamada rutinaria de mi tío, esta noche llegaría tarde por que tenía una reservación, asi que tenia casa sola por lo menos hasta la dos de la mañana, bueno con lo que tenía que hacer fácilmente podía esperarlo despierta. Volvió a sonar mi celular pero era un mensaje, pero no tenia el numero guardado pero lo abri de todas maneras,

_Hola Candy_

_Soy Anthony, espero no te moleste, le pedí el favor a Annie que me diera tu número, lamento no habértelo pedido yo mismo, por aquí podemos platicar un poco más, se que te parece raro, pero le verdad me agradas y no me gustaría perderte la pista _

_A.G_

Sonreí al terminar de leer el mensaje, me apresure a responderle.

_Hola Anthony _

_Como estas? Me parece que le hayas pedido a Annie mi numero, y no es raro, tu también me agradas mucho, y tampoco me interesa perderte de vista…. _

_Ya llegaron tus hermanos? _

_C.W_

Tal vez parecía que éramos unos niños, pero eso era lo bonito, no iba a comenzar como los típicos romances, bueno, eso si llegaba a serlo, pero francamente me gustaría, me encantaba como me miraba, nopodía olvidar del intenso azul de sus ojos, pero antes de poder seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos mi móvil volvió a sonar

_Si, acabo de recogerlos del aeropuerto, ya se están instalando en sus habitaciones, mi madre es la única que falta…_

_¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?..._

_A.G_

Volvi a contestar.

_Debe ser fantástico tener hermanos…_

_Algo cansada, los exámenes son una tortura, pero la verdad no se me hizo difícil, ya falta poco para terminar este año y tu? En que año vas? _

_C.W_

Lo mande, de verdad que nadie me quitaba la sonrisa de la cara , tan asi que olvide el agua donde puse los spaguetti.

Termine de preparar mi cena, ya había sentido que había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Anthony, pero me apresure a dejar listo el spaguetti para comer en lo que platicaba con Anthony por el teléfono, abrí el mensaje

_Teóricamente tendría que estar tomando el ultimo grado de mi carrera, pero por el fallecimiento de mi padre y la mudanza no pude cursar este año, pero espero pronto volver a la escuela, de hecho es lo que tendría que estar viendo eso. _

_A.G_

_Y que estas estudiando? _

_C.W_

_Derecho penal …. _

_A.G_

Asi fue como Anthony y yo nos la pasamos platicando hasta muy tarde, según nosotros conociéndonos mejor, pero ya era hora de despedirnos

_Bueno linda, no quiero ser el responsable de que duermas tarde, así que te dejo descansar, espero que sueñes conmigo, asi como contigo… hasta pronto _

_A.G _

_Haz hecho que me sonroje Anthony… buenas noches, _

_C.W _

Dejé el móvil en la mesa de noche de mi recamara y suspire un poco, lo que empezaba a sentir realmente no me lo creía, parecía todo salido de un cuento… cerré los ojos por un momento mientras mis pensamiento se concentraban en Anthony Granchester, es seguro que el sienta lo mismo por mi.

Poco a poco, la amistad entre Anthony y yo fue creciendo, nos mandábamos mensajes diario y de vez en cuando me daba la sorpresa llegando a mi casa en la noche, Annie me preguntaba sobre nuestro avance y ella me platicaba de Archie y lo atento que estaba con ella, realmente cualquier plática que mantuviera con Annie era para saber lo maravilloso que era Archie aunque aun no eran nada, pero cualquier gesto o acción que tenia Archie hacia ella, le era de mucha importancia. Patty tenia que sufrir escuchándonos, pero aportaba mucho a las conversaciones, teníamos que presentarle a alguien pronto, no quería que se sintiera como el mal tercio.

La navidad se acercaba y era de suma importancia preparar la posada en la escuela, realmente eran las fechas que mas me gustaban, en esa fecha comúnmente me enloquecía, todo en mis navidades tenia que ser perfecto y tenia unas buenas amigas que hacían que fuera inolvidable…

-Ya pronto será navidad! – dije emocionada al llegar con mis amigas

-Lo sabemos Candy haz hablado de eso desde que inició diciembre – dijo Patty

-lo siento chicas, ya saben como soy

-Me sorprende que no hayas participado en la posada de esta año – dijo Annie

-bueno es que hay gente con mas espíritu navideño que yo, quiero dejar a esas personas de mente mas evolucionada- dije sonriendo

-para resumir, te dio flojera – dijo Patty

-un poquito – le guiñe el ojo y sonó mi celular, era Anthony

_Hola Hermosa_

_Mis hermanos y yo haremos una pequeña reunión hoy en la tarde, mañana llegará nuestra madre asi que hay que aprovechar, crees poder venir? Me encantaría verte_

_A.G_

_Claro, ahí estaré _

_C.W_

Al mismo tiempo que yo mandaba mi mensaje de respuesta el celular de Annie también sonó pero ella en llamada

-_Hola Achie…. –dijo un poco nerviosa por la emoción – claro, le dire a mis amigas… nos vemos, bye – sonreía como una boba- _

_-_era Archie, hoy harán una reunión en su casa y nos invitó…

-justo Anthony me escribió para eso, - le dije

-Bien, vamos a mi casa y ahí nos arreglamos…. – dijo Annie

-nos vemos entonces chicas

-De que hablas Patty? – dije sin entender

-Bueno ustedes estarán con sus chicos, creo que no es buena idea que yo vaya

-Vamos Patty no seas tonta, si tu no vas, yo no iré – me odie por hacerlo pero no podía dejarla sola

-Patty, te presentaré a Stear, es un chico muy ingenioso, seguramente se llevaran muy bien – Dijo Annie sonriendo

-Pero yo - ella lo dudaba

-no me hagas llevarte arrastras Patricia, muévete – le empuje hacia el coche de Annie

Por suerte ya no me rezongo y se encamino al coche solita, era la primera vez que entraría a la casa de Anthony, era la primera vez que conocería a sus hermanos, estaba nerviosa pero moria de curiosidad, hasta ahora no había tenido el placer,

Patty y yo nada mas nos retocamos el maquillaje, y Patty de acomodo el pelo, yo me lo deje suelto, algo estraño en mi, ya que siempre lo traía agarrado, pero esta vez, quería dar un cambio, mi rizada melena me llegaba a la cintura y hacia resaltar mis ojos, y Annie se dio a la tarea de cambiarse de ropa, de cambiar su maquillaje, en fin, tuvimos que soportar su desfile

-quien estará en la fiesta, el presidente? Annie solo es una reunión con los chicos no pasara nada – dije lanzando un peluche de su cama al aire

-Es que Archie pensó en mi para ir se dan cuenta, eso quiere decir que no me ha olvidado – dijo emocionada

-Annie, eres su amiga de la infancia, es obvio que pensara en ti – dijo Patty

-Gracias por desmotívame – se acomodo mas el pelo y al fin dijo – Ya vámonos

-Te ves preciosa amiga – dije para animarla nuevamente y ella me respondió con una sonrisa

Salimos de la casa de Annie y nos acercamos a la casa de Anthony, se escuchaba la música un poco fuerte, pero podía distinguir la música, era mago de oz, me encantaban muchas de sus canciones, incluso quería ir a uno de sus conciertos pero lamentablemente los boletos ya se habían terminado. Annie toco el timbre y esperamos a que nos abrieran cosa que paso casi de inmediato

-Hola chicas pasen –Anthony lucia muy hermoso, tenía una camisa rosa pálida remangada hasta el codo y unos jeans de corte recto, ni tan justos ni tan aguados, zapato casual, realmente me había arrepentido de no cambiarme, solo mis jeans de azul obscuro y una polo color verde esmeralda, si demasiado casual, casi tirándole a vestimenta de floja. – me alegra verte de nuevo Candy – tomo una de mis manos y deposito un beso en ella, sin dejar de mirarme

-Hola Anthony – sonreí

Entramos a la casa y la verdad era algo engañosa, por fuera se veía chica pero por dentro, era grande, pasamos por lo que era un pequeño jardín que tenia una fuente e inmediatamente estaba la entrada principal , pasamos un pequeño pasillo y a la derecha se encontraba la sala de estar, sólo veía como Annie los saludaba a todos y se dedicó a presentar a Patty

-Chicos ella es mi nuestra amiga Patty, -la tomo de los hombros – Patty, el es Archie, y el es Stear – Patty les estrechó las manos a cada uno pero con Stear fue un poco mas largo

-Hola Patty mucho gusto – sonrio Stear

-Igualmente – se sonrojo

-Stear a Patty también se le dan los estudios –

-Vaya que bien, eso quiere decir que no es como tu Annie- todos rieron

-Que gracioso – se sentó en un sofá y enseguida Patty junto con ella

\- Y ella hermanos es Candy, - dijo Anthony como si les estuviera presentando a "la chica"

-Mucho gusto Candy, yo soy Stear y el es mi engreído hermano Archie

-Hola mucho gusto

-Mas te vale que duermas con un ojo abierto Stear – dijo Archie, fingiendo molestia

-Y Terry Anthony? – dijo Annie al no verlo

-ya no debe de tardar, esta con unos amigos viendo lo de la universidad, les traigo algo de beber, tengo ron, wisky, vodka…

-Yo un ron- Dijo Annie

-Yo un vodka- dijo Patty

\- y tu princesa? – dijo Anthony sin quitar esa sonrisa que me embobaba

-si quieres te acompaño, - de respondi y me guio al bar que estaba a unos pocos metros – bien, aquí están las botellas – me las enseño

-ron pero, muy ligera, es mas casi nada de alcohol – dije apenada

-tus deseos son ordenes – pensé que se burlaría de mi

Preparó las bebidas de mis amigas y nos volvimos a reunir con los demás, nos la pasábamos bromeando y contando anécdotas, Archie sacaba algún comentario gracioso de cada travesura que habían hecho cuando eran niños, Annie no paraba de reir y Patty ya estaba mas desenvuelta, al cabo de unos minutos los chicos fueron a ver la comida que estaba en el horno, y las chicas se fueron ayudarlos, Anthony y yo nos quedamos en la sala

-Que te parecen mis hermanos Candy

-Son increíbles chicos, muy graciosos

-Si, estando juntos es imposible aburrirnos – le dio un sorbo a su vaso – sobretodo con Terry, el es un chico muy alegre

-Están hablando de mi – dijo un chico que estaba entrando por la puerta principal hacia donde nosotros estábamos – que onda – se saludaron informalmente chocando las manos

-como te fue

-ya esta todo listo para entrar el próximo año, espero que a mi madre le de gusto esta vez – se sento en el sillón frente a nosotros, y se me quedó viendo.

-Buenas tardes señorita – me sonrió, tal vez los genes de esta familia eran perfectos…

-Terry ella es Candy – dijo Anthony divertido por la escena

-Ya te recuerdo, tu eres la responsable de que no pueda dormir por las noches – dijo divertido

-Y tu debes ser Terry – sonreí

-Conoce mi nombre, - le dijo a Anthony – espero que te hayan contando cosas buenas –

-Puras travesuras- me reí –

-Dios, espero no hayan pasado a lo vergonzoso – dijo mientras tenía las manos en su frente

-No te preocupes, tu reputación esta a salvo conmigo – levante mi mano como si fuera hacer una promesa

\- mas te vale, sino tendría que matarte, - dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa era igual de impresionante que la de Anthony, solo que esta inspiraba diversión, incluso podía decir que era coqueta, estaba convencida que con los hermanos de Anthony me llevaría muy bien… - bueno chica que le roba el sueño a mi hermano, bienvenida, a nuestro círculo, y cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estaré – me tomo de mi mano y la besó, como lo hizo Anthony cuando llegue- estoy seguro que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos…..ahora ire a ver a en la cocina que están haciendo, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ahorita los veo…. – se despidió y nos volvió a dejar solos

-Bueno, y ese es mi hermano Terry, lamento si te molesta en algo, sus actitudes luego son demasiado… -

-No para nada, es divertido, todos ustedes son muy amables y muy atentos

-Yo, he querido preguntarte, se que no llevamos mucho tiempo tratándonos pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y me gustas mucho por eso yo, quería preguntarte si tu quisieras ser mi novia – dijo Anthony mientras se arrodillaba como si fuera a proponer matrimonio.

-Tu también me gustas mucho Anthony, y claro que quiero ser tu novia – al principio fue una gran sorpresa, ya que no pensé que me lo pediría tan pronto pero no podía dejarlo pasar, me alegraba ser su novia, me alegraba que me lo pidiera, y sin más, cerramos la propuesta con un tierno y afectuoso beso, al principio fue tierno, delicado, como si temiera que me fuera a romper, y al decir verdad, en ese momento me pareció el beso mas perfecto que alguna vez me hayan dado…

Continuara…..

Espero y les haya gustado lectoras, y créanme, pronto terminare lo que tengo pendiente, por desgracia no se por que no puedo responderles a todas de forma individual , pero cualquier duda que tengan las aclararé en este espacio… hasta pronto y un beso a todas


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras, aunque ha habido comentarios no muy gratos, me alegra mucho que me escriban, recuerden chicas, si es un TERRYFIC no se preocupen. Un fuerte abrazo desde el rincón donde escribo estas líneas….

CAPITULO 3

Anthony y yo nos comunicábamos todos los días a todas horas, claro, tratando de controlarnos por el horario de clases y en los trayectos a casa, pero una vez en ella, nos la pasábamos texteando o muchas veces en llamada telefónica.

El me platicaba como había sido la llegada de su madre, el estaba emocionado, pero sus demás hermanos se notaban tensos o por lo menos eso sentían, recordé una plática que mantuve con Annie, cuando me dijo que la madre de Anthony era muy estricta, sobre todo con Anthony, y el comentario de Terry el día que lo conocí _Tal vez esto si sea suficiente_, lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada mas que escucharlo y darle uno que otro consejo, mi madre y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, no eramos las perfectas amigas pero nos esforzábamos por estar siempre juntas, con mi padre era todo lo contrario, siempre lo vi como mi mejor amigo, compartíamos tanto, desde gusto por los libros hasta los pasatiempos, sin embargo no jugábamos mucho sino era baraja, era su juego preferido.

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero Terry seguramente no lo hizo con esa intensión- dijo cuando Anthony me comento que Eleonor y el se habían peleado y dijeron cosas que según Anthony piensa no lo sentían

-Los hubieras visto, se pelearon horrible, Terry siempre ha sido el mas rebelde de nosotros, pero también reconozco que mi madre no siempre se porta como debe, siempre lo deja a un lado… - me quedé callada por un momento, no podía imaginar como se siente Terry respecto a esto…

-Seguramente en unos días se le pasan a los dos, y trataran de llevarse mejor ya verás, Terry es muy listo y puede darle la vuelta a la situación

-Eso espero, quiero invitarte a cenar – cambio de tema

-Cuando?

-Ahora

-pero… - mire el reloj- pensé que era mas tarde

-No lo es, apenas son las 5, paso por ti a las 7? –

-Claro aquí te espero

-claro princesa – se escuchaba su voz emocionado y al decir verdad, la mía también o por lo menos eso sentí yo

Colgamos el celular y me dirigí a ir a mi armario a escoger el mejor vestido que tenía, no tenía idea de la clase de lugar al que me llevaría Anthony, pero quería lucir la mas hermosa de las chicas, termine por escoger un vestido de coctel color azul marino, tirantes delgados y caída suelta, estaba hermoso, me recogí el pelo en un chonco no muy formal con unos rizos cayendo de el y de la parte de enfrente también. De tocado me puse un collar de oro delicado y unos aretes que hacían juego, me pinte de forma natural con un pequeño rosado en mis parpados que hacían resaltar el rubor de mis mejillas, al verme al espejo estaba muy satisfecha con lo que veía en el reflejo.

A los pocos segundos de haber bajado las escaleras para esperarlo en la sala sonó mi timbre, estaba nerviosa, me sudaban las manos, espero que no haya exagerado con el vestido para su invitación pero al verlo, supe que no me había equivocado, el llevaba un pantalón caqui de vestir, zapato café con una camisa azul marina, justo a juego con mi vestido, creo que si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo no nos hubiera salido.

-te ves hermosa –me dio un beso en la mano, enseguida de un beso en la boca, fue corto pero producía el mismo efecto en mi.

-tu también te ves muy guapo príncipe – sonreí

-nos vamos? – asentí con la cabeza y cerré la casa

Me abrió la puerta del carro y me ayudo a entrar, realmente Anthony era de esos chicos que ya no había, me hacía sentir la mujer mejor atendida del mundo, la que mas importaba en su mundo.

-Me alegra que nos escapemos un rato – de pronto dijo

-Si a mi también, como están Archie y Stear –

-Bien, en su onda, creo que han estado saliendo mas seguido Patty y Setar

-Si Patty nos ha comentado, me alegro que se lleven tan bien

-Según yo, mas que bien, a Stear se le nota que babea por Patty, aunque aun no quiera admitirlo

-Lo mismo digo de Patty – reimos juntos

-Crees que a nosotros se nos note? – Pregunto Anthony dándome unos reojos para ver mi expresión

-Annie me dice que esta por darle diabetes por como somos cuando estamos juntos –no quitaba mi sonrisa del rostro y el riendo por mi comentario – Me encanta verte reir

-Haces que siempre esté de buen humor preciosa – me tomó de la mano

-Tu también produces ese efecto en mi, el fin de semana será la posada de la escuela y quiero saber si te gustaría venir

-contigo iría hasta el mismo infierno – sonrió

Llegamos al restaurante, podía imaginarme el precio de la carta solo con ver la fachada del lugar, mi tio Albert me había explicado cada uno de los detalles que hay que saber de los restaurantes y como se clasifican.

Llegamos con el hostess y nos dio una mesa al centro del salón, esta mesa tenía delicadas flores y un par de velas, la mesa llevaba mantelería, realmente era muy elegante, desde su iluminación hasta el personal, espero que la comida sea igual, lo se, soy horrible pero Albert me había enseñado a notar toda clase de deficiencias y puntos a mejorar.

-Espero te guste el lugar – dijo Anthony abriendo mi silla para hacer que me sentara

-Claro que si, no dudo de tu buen gusto – seguía sonriéndole, nos llevaron el menú y el mesero se presento con nosotros, y al termino nos ofreció un bebida

-Traigame una botella de vino tinto joven, que no exceda los 5 años de añejamiento – ordenó Anthony

-Como guste señor – se retiro

-Vaya, sabes de vinos también? – sorprendida, ya que normalmente los chicos de mi edad solo tomaban para embriagarse, no importaba el licor que fuera

-Mi madre nos dio una educación excelente, aparte de varios talleres, entre ellos la vinicultura, fue tan obligatorio como ir a la escuela

-A que se dedicaba tu padre – deje el menú a un lado

-El era juez, siempre tuvimos una posición económica privilegiada pero cuando murió mi papá muchas cosas cambiaron y aunque ya no tenemos tanto dinero como antes estoy seguro que estamos mas unidos que nunca

-Que bien, bien dice que el dinero no da la felicidad

-Es un factor importante Candy pero no lo es todo,

-Tambien pienso así, seria una hipócrita si te digo que no me gusta el dinero, aun cuando no fui tan privilegiada como tu de tener dinero a derroche siempre tuve mas de lo necesario

-Me gusta poder hablar contigo de cosas mas serias, estoy seguro que tu y yo haremos una gran pareja – se sonrojó y yo también.

La cena paso volando, Anthony y yo terminamos en un café no muy lejos de mi casa, y seguíamos platicando para conocernos mas, me platicaba de la familia que tenia en Londres y sobretodo de un tio que viva allá.

-Me encanto estar contigo esta noche – me dejo en el pórtico de la casa

-fue una noche mágica, parece que todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar – me perdí en el azul de su mirada.

-No lo dudes Candy, estoy seguro que no he conocido a nadie igual que tu – se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios….

Los días seguían pasando y al fin la grandiosa posada la cual me tenia mas que emocionada había llegado, llevaba un mayon color rojo, botas negras a la altura del muslo, chaqueta roja como la de santa Claus y un gorro del mismo, mi cabello iba suelto, mi espíritu navideño siempre estaba animado y este año no iba a ser la excepción.

-Candy te ves hermosa – Dijo Annie abrazandome y atrás pude reconocer a Archie

-Gracias, tu tampoco te quedas atrás – Annie no tenia tanto espíritu navideño como el mio pero su outfit era precioso parecía muñeca de porcelana - Hola Archie – le di un beso en la mejilla y le di otro abrazo

-Hola Candy, Anthony esta estacionando el coche y Stear y Terry están con el

-Me alegro que hayan venido todos

En toda la universidad se escuchaba música navideña, los adornos eran preciosos, y hasta había ambientación, en mi opinión no lo necesitaba ya que estaba nevando tenuemente.

A lo lejos pude ver que los chicos se iban acercando a nosotros, en cuanto vi a Anthony corri abrazarlo

-que bien, no tuve que esperar a navidad para recibir mi regalo – dijo Anthony mientras me daba un beso en los labios

-Cálmense tortolitos, también estoy aquí – dijo Terry sonriendo - que este rebelde ingles no se merece un beso –

-no exageres guapo, avergüenzas a Candy

-Para nada Annie, y claro que tu también te mereces un beso – le di un beso en la mejilla

-Eso es todo pecosita, bien a que hora empieza la fiesta

-En una hora hay una obra de teatro, vamos a verla? – dije emocionada

-Teatro, claro vamos – a Terry al mencionar la palabra teatro le brillaron los ojos tanto como a mi.

-A Terry también le encanta el teatro – me dijo Anthony al oído

-Lo note

-Era un gusto que compartía con mi padre

-Deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí Anthony, se hablar – lo regaño – si Candy me encante el teatro, el rock, los coches, se algo de mecánica y estoy seguro que de haberme conocido primero no hubieras escogido a mi hermano

-Vaya que tienes mucho ego – me le quede viendo

-No es ego es seguridad

-Basta ya Terry, Candy va pensar que hablas enserio- Dijo Stear

-No le hagas caso Candy Terry suele bromear así, pero jamás te faltaría al respeto

-No te preocupes, no todas formas no creo que hablara en serio – es un chico divertido, y al parecer no le importa lo que digan de el, creo que aun sigue enfadado por la pelea con su madre… quisiera hacer algo por el, pero que?...

Fuimos a la obra de teatro y Terry y yo nos sentíamos muy cómodo no cabe duda que esa era nuestra vocación, Albert me había pedido estudiar otra cosa en dado caso que la actuación no funcionara pero decidí solo dedicarme a lo relaciones publicas e iba a talleres de teatro, la de este año era Vaselina y yo era Sandra Dee, Annie ya sabia de hecho ella también estaba en ese taller, realmente no me lo había puesto a pensar pero esa parte de mi vida no se la había comentado a Anthony aun…

La velada fue muy divertida, Terry mostraba siempre su lado despreocupado y divertido, nos hizo reir mucho, sobretodo a mi, conforme la platica iba avanzando cuando se le ocurria algun comentario gracioso me lo murmuraba al oído, hacia participe a Anthony y al parecer también le gustaban los comentarios de su hermano.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes saldrán de vacaciones esta temporada? – pregunto Annie

-Yo no, Albert estará muy ocupado y no me apetece ir sola

-Nosotros tampoco, nos quedaremos aquí y recibiremos algunas visitas de Londres, - dijo Anthony con una sonrisa en el rostro, muy característico de el.

-Dios desearía irme a otro lado – dijo Terry de repente

-No te caen las personas que vendrán de Londres? – dije

-No, sobretodo Susana, es desesperante – dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No es desesperante Terry solo es algo caprichosa, recuerda que es hija única

-Y eso que, no se como te agrada, esta pegada a ti como sanguijuela, mi mamá no deja de repetir que es un buen partido – estaba cerrando los ojos

-Que se me hace que tu eres el que quiere estar en el lugar de Anthony – bromeo Archie

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma, si pudiera no volveria a ver a Susana jamás –

-bueno, el punto es que viene de viaje nuestro tio, y ella, se hizo cargo de Susana cuando esta quedo huérfana, entonces ha crecido con nosotros desde entonces, normalmente siempre quiere estar con Anthony

-Aun no la conozco y ya me cae mal – dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente en alto para que Anthony y Terry que estaban a mi lado lo escucharan

-No estés celosa princesa, no pasa nada, como dice Stear, ella ha crecido con nosotros pero yo no le hago caso

-Si Candy de todas las mujeres del mundo en ella es quien menos debes de preocuparte – terció Terry

Pero algo en mi no estaba conforme, al principio pensé que era normal ya que a quien en su sano juicio le gustaba que le coquetearan a su novio, pero después sabia que no estaba equivocada, esa chica fue el inicio de toda una maraña de mentiras y de engaños,


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Anthony seguía llenándome de presentes, detalles y varias citas, no podía asegurarlo pero el amor podía sentirse en el aire cuando estábamos juntos, los talleres de la escuela habían sido suspendidos por la navidad, la obra se estrenaría en mayo, justo en el mes de mi cumpleaños.

-Bueno chicos disfruten sus vacaciones, Candy te encargo tus canciones, dale más sentimiento, es importante,

-Si maestra – guarde en mi mochila el guion, aun cuando ya me sabía mis líneas siempre hacia anotaciones.

-nos vemos regresando chicos – despidió a la clase, lamentablemente ese día Annie no había podido ir al taller, al parecer tenia que ayudar a su madre en la oficina, ella había comentado en la posada que ella tendría que viajar a la México para visitar familia pero regresaría para el año nuevo, ella estaba algo triste por que se separaría de Archie.

Los cuatro chicos Granchester aun estaban libres, les quedaban 2 meses de vacaciones forzadas, todos regresarían a la escuela, Archie tomaría diseño grafico, Stear estudiaría bioquímica, Anthony leyes y Terry administración de empresas.

Salí de la escuela y para mi sorpresa encuentro a un conocido recargado en la puerta principal, con los brazos cruzados.

-Y ese milagro? – me acerque a el

-Te estaba esperando, le marque a Annie pero ella no estaba - dijo con seriedad, parecía enojado.

-Ella no llego al taller hoy, pero por que me estabas esperando? – no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Quería distraerme, no ha sido un buen día – desvió su mirada

-Bueno entonces si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta - ofrecí

-Me encantaría – sonrió y me guió a su auto, este era diferente al de Anthony, era negro y deportivo, incluso mas deportivo que el de Anthony. Me abrió la puerta del carro espero a que me subiera para cerrar la puerta, se apresuro a llegar a lado del conductor y deprisa se puso el cinturón de seguridad – a donde iremos? – metió la llave en el auto para encenderlo

-podemos ir al teatro, hay una obra que me encantaría ver, se llama A vivir – dije yo recordando que le gustaba el teatro

-suena bien – sonrió – en que teatro esta?

-Yo te indico – lo guié hasta el teatro, estaba algo lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, pero con Terry al volante llegamos muy rápido, - es aquí, mas adelante esta el estacionamiento.

Terry encontró lugar pronto, nos bajamos y llegamos a la taquilla, una chica que se estaba arreglando las uñas pregunto que queríamos sin siquiera voltear a vernos .

-Buenas tardes señorita, quiero dos boletos para la obra de A vivir – miró de reojo a Terry y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le prestó mas atención de la necesaria

-Claro que si joven, me podría indicar los asientos que quiere? – le dio la vuelta al monitor que tenia enfrente. Sin duda Terry escogió los mejores lugares del teatro, - aquí tiene, la obra empieza a las 5, favor de entrar sin comida

-Gracias – le dejo el dinero en la barra y tomo los boletos

-Por quien nos toma para entrar con comida? – dije algo molesta por el comentario de esa muchacha

-Es su deber advertir Candy, no te enojes – dijo divertido al ver mi cara

-Te parece gracioso? – dije cruzándome los brazos

-La verdad si, se te mueven tus pecas cuando te enojas – rió un poco más fuerte

-que bueno que alguien se divierte – hice una mueca

-No te enfades pecosa, aun faltan dos horas para la obra, que podemos hacer

-Vamos por un helado y platicamos un poco

A pocos metros del teatro había una heladería, yo pedí uno de chocolate y Terry uno de cereza, nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada que encontramos.

-y bien, que me cuentas Terry – dije intrigada

-mejor dime que quieres saber – se metió a la boca un poco de helado

-lo que tu quieras contarme – yo hice lo mismo

\- Vaya respuesta…. Bueno pues, creo que la niñez ya te la contaron, fui el hermano mas travieso, mi madre pegaba de gritos cada vez que hacía una jugarreta, normalmente ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero la quiero

-Tienes muchas peleas con ella verdad? – dije sin pensar y se me quedó viendo por un momento

-la verdad si, pronto organizara una cena en casa para recibir a mi tio y su protegida, quiere tirar la casa por la ventana,

-Lo ha de querer mucho – deduci

-No, solo lo hace por que es muy rico Candy, y tiene la esperanza que se lo deje alguno de nosotros, pero creo deducir a quien se lo dejaran, en todo caso, la razon por la estamos hoy aquí juntos es esa exactamente, me advierte y advierte que no haga nada tonto o algo malo para incomodar a Susana, siempre espera lo peor de mi – una sombra de tristeza y frialdad se torno en sus ojos, debe ser duro que no esperen de ti otra cosa que no sea malo.

-No le hagas caso, seguramente esta nerviosa,

-tal vez – pero no me lo dijo muy convencido, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y para romper el hielo le embarre un poco de mi helado en la nariz, el me miro sorprendido y trato de hacer lo mismo pero desvié su cuchara rápidamente

-Espera Terry no, - le dije al mismo tiempo que el se levantaba de su asiento para llegar hasta mi y someterme para embarrarme la cara

-Te lo ganaste pecosa, - me tomo de las manos y las sujetó con una sola mano, no puso mucha fuerza pero logro su cometido de ponerme helado en la nariz, estábamos riendo a carcajadas, se volvió a sentar en su lugar y platicábamos de cosas sin importancia, de su estancia en Londres, de los amigos que tenia y que su madre no aprobaba y de las múltiples conquistar que tenia

-Entonces eres un rompecorazones

-No, de hecho soy un buen chico, pero ellas se emocionaban mas de la cuenta, yo no se que les pasa a las mujeres que creen que por que les prestas atención ya quieres con ellas

\- por favor ustedes no son mejores, también entienden mal las situaciones, solo tenemos que sonreir para que piensen que queremos todo con ustedes

-Quien fue el que te hirió – volvió a soltar una carcajada

\- la función esta por empezar Terry, hay que darnos prisa – me levante y regresamos al teatro, muchas personas ya habían entrado pero al parecer ese era toda la gente que acudiría a la función

-Esta es segunda llamada, segunda llamada – se escucho una voz en todo el teatro

-que bien, llegamos a tiempo – dijo Terry acomodándose en su asiento a mi lado

-si, al parecer es un monologo

-Espero y sea comico

-vamos Terry, debe ser buena

-estoy bromeando Candy, todo lo referente al teatro me encanta, aunque si he llegado a ver obras muy malas

-Si yo también, ni siquiera termine de verla, tuve que salirme de la sala, las musicales me agradan

-A mi también, pero soy un poco selectivo en ese ramo, realmente me tiene que llamar la atención

-Esta es tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos – volvió a decir la voz y las luces se apagaron

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar y rápidamente lo deje en mute, era un mensaje de Anthony..

_Hola Princesa_

_Mi mama me pidió que la llevara hacer unas compras, y estoy atrapado, he estado horas aquí, (me mando una carita de tristeza) te marco en la noche para platicar _

_Te amo _

Le consteste rápidamente

_Hola príncipe_

_Me imagino tu agonía, espero que ya casi terminen, claro espero tu llamada, _

_Te amo _

Claro que lo amaba, era el hombre perfecto para muchas, es atento, romantico, detallista y no perdía nada de lo yo hacia o decía, me procuraba mucho y es divertido y guapo por supuesto me había enamorado, quien no lo haría.

La obra llegó a su fin en lo personal me agradaba porque decía muchas cosas que eran verdad, normalmente pensamos mas en otros que en nosotros mismo y que no debemos olvidar que nosotros también existimos, como el dice, no somos una piedra.

-En lo personal me agrado mucho, adivino como me sentía la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo Terry cuando salimos del teatro

-Si a mi también, me identifique mucho- sonreí

-No se tu, pero me muero de hambre – dijo Terry tocándose el estomago

-si yo también, - me adivino el pensamiento – vamos por aquí conozco un lugar – lo tome de la mano y me dirigí a un pequeño restaurante económico pero muy rico – no es caro pero se come muy rico

-eso no importa Candy, no soy de lo que alardea ir a buenos lugares

-Bueno es que Anthony me comento que ustedes siempre han vivido muy cómodamente cuando su padre vivía, pensé que solo estaban acostumbrados a lo mejor

-Las cosas baratas también saben ricas, allá en Londres comíamos pizza y hot dog, no necesitas algo gourmet para comer bien, lo que comes no te hace diferente de nadie

-pues me alegro que estés acostumbrado

-Claro, pero si muero, prométeme que iras a visitarme seguido

-Terry- le pegue en el brazo

-Buenas tardes que les voy a traer? – dijo una chica de cabello rizado

-para mi una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada de chocolate

-Suena delicioso, que sean dos de todo por favor – recargo sus codos en la mesa

-si que tienes hambre

-Como un loco, ahora dime tu Candy, dime algo que quieras contarme además del hecho que estás con mi hermano.

-que quieres saber.

-Me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo pero me conformo ahora con lo que me quieras decir – se recargó en la silla y se puso atento a todo lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

-Como bien sabes, vivo con mi tío, me encanta el teatro, mi infancia siento yo que fue muy afortunada, me gusta leer, viajar, me gusta la música de rock y pop, tanto alternativo como baladas, y creo que la mejor época musical fue finales de los 80´s y los 90´s

-totalmente de acuerdo, - sonrió por este último comentario

-al final del curso escolar, presentaremos una obra de teatro – lo miraba – se llama vaselina y seré Sandra Dee

-Woo la principal, tengo que ir a verte, donde puedo comprar el boleto – dijo emocionado

-de verdad? Bueno nos los darán a vender a nosotros, te avisare en cuanto los tenga, - me emocionaba la idea que fuera a ver la obra, es un halago para los actores que la gente se emocione por ver la obra en la que haces parte

-No me lo perdería por nada

-Aun no se lo digas a Anthony, no le he comentado que saldré en la obra

-Claro no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto o por lo menos lo será mientras se lo cuentas – sonrió –hablando de Anthony, le dijiste que estábamos juntos? – se intrigó

-Ahora que lo pienso no, solo comentábamos que me llamaría por la noche ya que fue con tu mamá a comprar algunas cosas, que lo tenia que esclavo

-Ya empezó la locura, lo lamento por el, ir de compras con mamá es una horrible tortura

-Por que? – me divertí por su comentario

-El hecho de estar dos horas entre dos servilletas de mesa que lucen exactamente iguales para decidir al fin cual llevarte es desesperante, como si la gente notara esas cosas

-Hay gente muy payasa

-lo se, pero son esas personas que no vale volver a ver por muy importantes que estas sean, lo que importa para mi es la convivencia y que la pasemos a gusto entre todos y mas si es en mi casa

-Seguramente eres un relajo tus reuniones

-Claro que si, la idea es ser divertido, la próxima vez que haga una fiesta te avisare, tienes que ir estoy seguro que te pasaras increíble – me aseguro, lo que me agradaba de Terry es que cuando hablaba te miraba directamente a los ojos, es como si quisiera ver a través de ti

-Es una promesa Granchester – le extendí mi dedo meñique y el extendió el suyo

Llego nuestra comida y empezamos a comer, Terry comía muy rápido yo apenas iba a la mitad cuando el ya había acabado, le di un sorbo a mi malteada y me recosté en la silla sobando mi panza

-Ya no puedes? – dije el observándome

-No, esta muy grande, quieres algo mas? – le dije

-No, así estoy bien, - alzo la mano y pidió la cuenta, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la cartera

-Ni se te ocurra Terry Granchester, yo te traje aquí, yo pagaré, además que tu compraste los boletos del teatro

-Candy se te olvida que soy inglés, no puedo permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que una dama pague mis consumos yo te saque de tus actividades para acompañarme, lo mas correcto es que yo lo haga

-pero como tu eres un chico que rompe las reglas, podemos dejar eso de lado

-No, hay algunas que no se rompen, como bien dice mi tio, lo cortés no quita lo valiente – llegó la cuenta y Terry una tarjeta, - póngale el 20 % de propina por favor

-Muchas gracias Sr – la chica se fue feliz

-Gracias, pero la próxima invito yo

-Claro, pero tiene que ser pronto – me advirtió

-Claro que si – le aseguré

Cuando estábamos cerca de casa el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar

-hola mamá…. Veo que las compras con Anthony se acabaron… estoy con una amiga…. No la conoces…. En un rato llego a casa…. Mamá, escucharía atentamente lo que tienes que decirme pero estoy manejando, ahorita no vemos, gracias adiós - colgo

-Cuanto amor

-Es que ya me iba a empezar a regañar por no haber estado en casa todo el dia

-Fue mi culpa – Dije horrorizada – asi no le voy a caer bien a tu mamá

-Calmate pecosa, eres una buena chica, y te das a querer fácilmente – dio vuelta a la derecha- además no es tu culpa mi mamá siempre es así, no te preocupes

-Mas te vale, - se estaciono en la puerta de mi casa – Bueno amigo mío, nos estamos viendo, gracias por todo – le di un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias a ti, y ya te dije, la próxima tu invitas –me baje del carro

-me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a casa

-Dame tu numero – saco el celular y comenzó a marcar, se guardo su numero en el registro y colgó, - llegando a casa lo guardo, nos vemos. – arrancó el carro

Justo entrando a casa sonó mi celular, como había prometido, Anthony me había marcado, pero una parte de mi sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, por un momento me dio medio contestar, pero luego supuse que eran imaginaciones mías ya que Terry y yo eramos amigos.

-Hola cariño – le conteste

-Hola princesa, como estuvo tu día, espero que mejor que el mío – no sabía como debía abordar el tema, supongo que Anthony tendría que saber que salí con Terry por que fue a buscarme o no?

-Bien, divertido y entretenido, fui a ver la obra de A vivir, con Terry, estuvo muy buena – estuve esperando alguna reacción, digo no es como que esperara que estuviera celoso, pero si trataba que me dijera por que ellos se habían peleado

-Con Terry? Estuvo contigo todo el dia?

-no todo, tengo escuela recuerdas? Pero si la tarde

-Asi que se fue contigo

-bueno, creo que estuvo buscando a Annie y al no encontrarla pues…

-Si no lo digo por eso princesa no me malinterpretes, le estuve marcando toda la tarde para saber como se sentía pero jamás me contestó, deduci que estaba furioso y traté de dejarlo por la paz pero…. Te dijo algo?

-Solo no era un buen día y que tuvo una discusión con su madre – no quería que Anthony pensara que era una entrometida, además fue cierto, así pasaron las cosas, pero lo que me preocupaba cada vez más era ella, la madre de mis amigos, todavía no la conocía y ya me caía muy mal, tal vez no conocía mucho a Terry pero no podía creer que su madre fuera tan… ajena a los sentimientos de su hijo.

-ya veo, es cierto, mi madre y el discutieron y no fue muy agradable, por mas que le dije a Terry que se detuviera el no quiso escucharme

-Anthony, creo que mi deber de amiga era escuchar a Terry y hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor

\- lo se, y me alegro que se lleven bien

-A mi igual, es un chico divertido – recordé mi día

-si lo se, el es muy ingenioso, hablando de otra cosa, quisiera presentarte a mi madre, me encantaría también presentarte a mi tío llega la próxima semana, el es una persona importante para mi, y quisiera presentarte formalmente a mi familia

-A toda tu familia? – no estaba segura que fuera buen momento de conocer a su madre y sobre todo a Susana

-pues si, tengo mas pero son personas que casi no veo por ahora nada mas seria nada mas ellos – comenzó a reírse al escuchar mi nerviosismo – tranquila amor, estoy seguro que pensaran que eres la mujer mas maravillosa

-Pero… dicen que tu mamá es muy especial, que tal si no le agrado

-Estoy seguro que te aceptará, ya le he platicado de ti y me dice que quiere conocerte.

Anthony estaba entusiasmado por presentarme a su familia, estaba nerviosa, yo también quería conocer y saber quien era la famosa Eleonor Granchester y también quería saber quien es esa chica que acosa o acosaba a Anthony, por que a Terry no la tragaba, varias veces pensé que Terry quería con Susana y como estaba obsesionada con Anthony se dio por vencido y por eso dejó de insistir con ella, pero al pasar el tiempo que no podría estar mas equivocada…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviws, claro que tratare de publicar mas seguido, desgraciadamente mi internet está fallando, así que me escapé a la casa de mi madre para poder publicar el capitulo 4 pero no las abandono, aquí seguimos, esperando que se diviertan leyendo así como a mi me esta divirtiendo escribirla…

Capitulo 5

Cuando colgué con Anthony inmediatamente me comunique con Annie, seguramente ya estaba en casa y necesitaba hablar con alguien, tenia que darme algún consejo, podría presentarme en al reunión de Anthony o inventar una escusa para no acudir

-Annie! – grite en cuanto me contestó

-Cálmate mujer, estas dramatizando todo, si te hace sentir mejor, Patty y yo también iremos a la reunión a ver al tio inglés, así que no estarás sola, acepta, y con lo referente a Terry, hace un momento estuvo aquí, platicamos un poco

-En serio? De que? – creo que le estaba dando demasiada importancia

-De hecho hablamos un poco de todo y de lo bien que se la pasó contigo- me sonrojé un poco, normalmente no me lo dicen a menudo

-Si, yo también me la pase muy bien, fue entretenido

-Claro dice que no podías ser mejor para su hermano

-Claro, todos sabemos que Anthony tiene suerte- me lucí un poco

-Si, si claro… - trató de cambiar el tema- como fue el ensayo de hoy

-Lo de siempre, solo estamos puliendo algunas cosas, y la maestra me dijo que ensayara mis canciones, voy a cantar acapela y me entra el nervio por no desafinar

-Candy pero tu cantas bien,

-bueno eso dicen pero aun me falta un poco,

-Quieres que te ayude a practicar, así también ensayamos algunas líneas que a mi también me hacen falta

-Claro, me encantaría, pero… no estarás ocupada con Archie? – soltó una risa

-No, ahorita esta vuelto loco con su madre por la llegada de su tío, y su mamá lo ha acaparado a casi todos

-A casi?

-Terry es el que se salva, así que esta semana tendremos para practicar, este fin tengo que ir a la casa de campo con mi familia pero nos vemos el lunes, de todas formas seguimos mensajeándonos para cualquier cosa, Patty quiere que nos reunamos para platicar me imagino que quiere contarnos de Stear – se rio- yo también quiero hablar de Archie y tu?

-Yo que?

-Vamos Candy no puedes ser la única que no chismee, tienes que decirnos de Anthony

-Esta bien- Claro el código de la hermandad

Al colgar con Annie, una notificación de mensaje apareció en la pantalla de mi celular, era Terry que me daba gracias por la tarde y que ya había llegado a casa, solo le respondí diciendo "cuando quieras, para eso somos amigos, buenas noches"

Albert llegó a medianoche como era costumbre, escuche como hacía ruido en la cocina y baje para saludarlo

-Aun cuando tienes un restaurante se te antoja llegar a comer mas? – me cruce de brazos en el marco de la entrada

-no te engañes no tuve tiempo de comer algo, estoy hambriento

-Quieres que te prepare algo? –

-no pequeña, con esto esta bien, y cuéntame como va todo? – se sentó en el comedor y empezó a devorar un pedazo de pan dulce con un vaso de leche

-bien, la maestra del taller de teatro quiere que ensaye mas mis canciones, y me reuniré con Annie la próxima semana para ensayar

-Segura con Annie?

-Como?- no comprendí lo que dijo

-Claro con eso que ya tienes "novio" a lo mejor tomas a Annie de pretexto para fugarte con el…

-Albert como puedes pensar así, si quiero salir con Anthony solo te digo y ya no necesito una coartada – me senté en el comedor para acompañarlo

-Cálmate pequeña lo se, solo bromeo, pero creo que es hora de tener esa charla

-Cual charla? – mis ojos se ensombrecieron por un momento

-Ya sabes la de las abejas?

-Ya se como se hace la polimerización – trate de alejarlo del tema lo mas pronto posible, no podía estar haciendo eso, no quiero escucharlo, no puedo mantener esa conversación con el

-pero la pareja de las abejas, Candy estar enamorado es muy hermoso y…

-Albert, mamá tuvo esa conversación conmigo desde la secundaria no – traté de respirar – no creo que tenga que saber nada mas – dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa – solo escuche un silbido que emanaba de el

-Menos mal, no sabía ni como empezar, - me tomó de la mano – solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, alguna duda o consejo, no dudes Candy enserio en comentarlo, sabes que soy un apoyo para ti –

-lo se Albert, gracias, estos tres años han sido al principio difíciles por la adaptación pero soy una chica afortunada, te considero como mi segundo padre, se que puedo contar contigo – me sonreí

Pocas veces podíamos charlar así, Albert me comento que tenia planeado abrir un segundo restaurante, y que estaría un poco mas ocupado de lo habitual, de por si solo lo veía en la mañanas creo que ahora será un poco mas difícil encontrarnos, pero sabía que podría llegar en cualquier momento para interrumpirlo, alguna veces saliendo de la escuela iba a comer con el en el restaurante, y platicábamos ahí un par de horas

-quieres ir algún lado este año? – me comento

-aun no lo decido, Anthony me quiere presentar a un tio de llega de Londres y a su madre – omití a la chica Susana

-Woow, ese chico si que va en serio – abrió un poco mas lo ojos

-Al parecer, pero estoy algo nerviosa

-Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, te das a querer fácilmente, tienes que llenarte de coraje Candy, recuerda, no hay imposibles

\- gracias

Hablar con Albert me había regresado confianza, siempre he sido una mujer que lucha sin fin, no podía acobardarme, esta no era yo, tenia que ser mas valiente, tenia que ser yo, siempre he sido la clase de chica que actúa primero y piensa después, desgraciadamente eso me había puesto en muchos problemas pero la mayoría de las cosas siempre se solucionaban por si solas

Al dia siguiente, ayude a Albert en el restaurante, tenia mensajes de Anthony y de Terry, Anthony me anunciaba lo caótico que estaba todo, y Terry, bueno, el mando fotos de el disque dorando una habitación en la que según su tio de hospedaría, parecía que la madre de ambos tomaba muy enserio eso de preparar todo para su llegada, Anthony me comento que compraron todo nuevo, toallas de baño, sabanas, incluso algunos cuadros para decoración, entre otras cosas, era como si recibiera al mismo rey de Inglaterra.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, estaba en mi cuarto guardando ropa que había doblado, que en eso empiezo a escuchar pequeños golpes en mi ventana, para mi sorpresa era Anthony.

-hola princesa

-hola amor – sonreí como una tonta nuevamente, todavía cuando veía a Anthony sentía un hormigueo recorrerme el cuerpo – pero que haces aquí tan tarde

-No te he visto y siento que simplemente no existo –

-espera un momento, bajo abrirte – traté de no hacer mucho ruido, ya que Albert estaba ya dormido – pasa pero no hagas ruido, Albert duerme – lo tome de la mano y lo subí a mi habitación

-me alegra tanto verte – no me soltó de la mano y se sentó en mi cama

-A mi también, yo igualmente te extraño, aun no llega tu tío y espero que no tarde en irse

-Si igual yo, mi madre está vuelta loca por todo, por suerte solo faltan unas pequeñas cosas, dice que no espera más para conocerte, le dije que pronto te conocería

-Claro que sí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para caerle bien

-gracias por ser tan comprensiva, se que te he descuidado un poco,

-un poco? Espero que me lo regreses con intereses – bromee

-Claro que si, usted ordene y yo obedezco – me acaricio el rostro y me dio un beso tierno, los besos con Anthony eran así, tiernos, cuidadosos, como si fuera tan frágil, pero aun así, me gustaban – me encantas

-y tu a mi – le sonreí ampliamente – quiero decirte algo

-escucho

-en mayo mi taller de teatro presentara una obra de teatro y yo seré la protagonista, quiero que vengas a verme - me sonroje en cuanto se lo pedí

-claro que si, es un dia importante para ti, no me lo perdería por nada – me abrazó con ternura

Conversamos la gran parte de la noche, acostados en la cama, por lo que recuerdo el ultimo tema que tocamos fue el de mis vacaciones navideñas pero creo que a la mitad de la conversación me quede dormida, solo pude sentir como una calidez sobre mi a la que me aferre y no volví abrir los ojos

Estaba tan cansada que deje a mi cuerpo reponerse del todo, hasta que mi subconsciente recordó que Anthony estaba en mi habitación, poco a poco desperté, una escasa luz empezaba aparecer por la ventana, apenas amanecía, noté que estaba cubierta con una manta que siempre tenia al pie de mi cama, y un brazo rodeándome, era el brazo de Anthony, trate de moverme lo menos posible para no despertarlo pero fue inútil, al mínimo movimiento mío este se despertó.

-creo que es hora de desaparecer princesa

-ya lo creo, Albert se levantará en cualquier momento y no es conveniente que te vea aquí – me quite la manta que me cubría y no deje de notar que me miraba detenidamente – que pasa?

-es la primera vez que paso la noche con una chica – de rió ante el comentario

-como? – me sacó de los pensamientos que incluían su huida

-Si digo, es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir en casa de una chica y es gracioso que esa chica sea mi novia –

-para mi, también es la primera vez – sonreí aunque con el color de la vergüenza – será mejor que nos apuremos

La huida de Anthony resulto exitosa, Albert estaba tomando una ducha así que pude abrir la puerta principal sin problemas, había sido una noche extraña, a pesar de saber que Anthony estaba conmigo me pareció la circunstancia mas normal, por un momento imagine como si fuéramos un matrimonio, cosa que me agradaba, el solo pensamiento me hizo sonreír y realmente a desearlo, claro, sabía lo que muchos pensarían, que soy demasiado joven para pensar casarme o si quiera formar una familia, pero siento que Anthony sería el padre mas amoroso y dedicado del mundo.

Los primeros ensayos en casa de Annie habían sido un desastre, Annie puso el instrumental de mi canción mas importante donde salgo absolutamente yo sola así que comencé a cantar

_I Hopelessly devoted to you …_

_But now!... – _escucho la música pararse

-Candy, falta que levantes un poco cuando empieces con el but, escucha la canción de Olivia Newton Jhon, presta mayor atención

-Se puede saber que están haciendo? – dijo Terry que se encontraban en la reja esperando a que le abrieran

-Ensayamos unas cosas para la obra de teatro

-les importa si me uno –

-Claro, quédate,- me dio un beso en la mejilla - bien Annie, te toca a ti, vas con la canción de Freddy mi amor

-Eres la presumida? – dijo divertido

-Desde cuando te gusta Vaselina? – pregunto Annie a Terry sonriendo

-Desde siempre, ya sabes como soy – Annie se le quedo viendo de forma extraña

-Y Anthnoy? – pregunté interesada

\- Fue a recoger a mi tio del areopuerto, hoy llega, y la cena es mañana no lo olviden

-Sabes que vamos a ir a la cena?

-Candy, mi madre ha planeado todo esto con demasiado cuidado, y mis hermanos no han parado de decir que iran sus chicas y presumirlas

-Debe ser molesto para ti – dije burlonamente

-claro, es hermoso cuando me pongo los audífonos – aplaudió un par de veces – Bien Annie escuchamos tu canción

Annie se puso en posición para iniciar su canción al decir verdad, me gustó, aunque creo que también le faltan algunas cosas

-Annie, realmente puedes creerte que eres una payasa?

-pero si yo soy muy sociable

-Si como no – dije burlándome

-Bueno por lo menos lo intento – se cruzo de brazos

-Comencemos – Terry fue al radio y le puso play, empezó a sonar, Annie hizo algunas respiraciones y empezó a cantar, esta vez mejoro un poco, aunque faltaban algunos detalles como que abarcara todo el escenario, Terry la miraba con cuidado, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Terry al terminar la canción, hizo un par de acentuaciones para Annie, ella lo tomó como crítica constructiva

-Candy ahora tu, veamos que tienes?- fue a la caja del disco y puso la canción a tocar.

La canción estaba comenzando, y me empecé a mover lentamente, la canción es lenta así que trate de verme lo más confundida posible, ya que así era la canción. Traté de utilizar los puntos que anteriormente Terry le había hecho notar a Annie, sentía la mirada de Terry fijamente, me sentí nerviosa, pero trate de restarle importancia, parecía que trataba de ver a través de mi, al terminar mi canción, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Perfecto Candy, me cautivaste, solo tienes que calentar mas la voz para ser el cambio de tono, si quieres puedo ayudarte a practicar por las tardes… - se ofreció –

-Claro gracias – sonreí ampliamente, tal vez con la dirección de Terry podría darle una sorpresa a Anthony. Sonó el celular de Terry… se alejo un poco para tener un poco de privacidad.

Annie y yo platicamos un poco, aun estaba un poco nerviosa por la noche de mañana…

-Chicas me tengo que ir, tengo que supervisar el trabajo de los domésticos. – le dio un beso a Annie y a mi también – las veo mañana en la noche, Candy, estamos en contacto.

-Bye guapo – dijo Annie con cariño

-Bye Terry – Terry desapareció en la calle

Annie y yo pasamos la tarde viendo películas, comiendo helado y en la noche cantando canciones de los 90´s.

Anthony y yo nos estuvimos mensajeando en la noche, estuvo muy ocupado con su madre y su tio, y claro en alguien que he tratado de no mencionar con el, Susana, de todo, era ella quien realmente me preocupaba, tenia miedo y no sabía por qué.

A la mañana siguiente, Anthony fue a casa de Annie muy temprano a verme, estaba en pijama todavía y algo despeinada-

-te ves adorable – sonrio al verme y me dio un beso en la boca

-tu igual – el venia vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una playera en cuello en V color azul marino y unos convers.

-Pase a saludarte rápidamente, lamento que la llegada de mi tio este causándonos tantas dificultades para vernos,

-Ya habrá tiempo, no es como si se vaya a instalar de por vida no? – temí de su respuesta

-Claro que no, el ama Londres, y por nada del mundo esta interesado en dejarlo – me tranquilizó

Annie ya estaba haciendo ruido, me despedí de Anthony y volví a subir con ella, a la recamara

-Donde andabas mujer- me dijo Annie al verme a entrar

-Anthony estaba aquí, baje a saludarlo – sonreía toda enamorada

La tarde paso muy rápido, desayunamos algo tarde y empezamos a ver vestidos para la cena, era obvio que era de etiqueta, además que Anthony ya me lo había dicho….

Ella optó por un vestido azul marino largo, tenía detalles de pedrería, zapatillas igual azules y el cabello recogido en un chongo trenzado y yo escogí un vestido verde esmeralda, de tirantes medianos, en combinación de mis ojos, igual largo, mis vestidos siempre me han gustado mas sencillos, nunca me ha gustado la pedrería en la ropa, solo tenia una pequeña cintilla abajo del busto, zapatillas color verde, los tonos obscuros siempre han resaltado la blancura rosada de mi piel, mi cabello lo agarré en una trenza que se acomodó de lado, dejé de unos mechones fuera me puse un collar de oro y aretes a juego, junto con una esclava y un par de anillos igual de oro, Patty por desgracia ya no había ido arreglarse con nosotros ya que tenía que acompañar a su tía abuela, así que nos alcanzaría en la cena.

Archie y Anthony tocaron la puerta, Annie bajo como una princesa, sonreía hacia Archie y yo veía a Anthony, el se notaba nervioso, seguramente por la reunión que se aproximaba.

-Son las mujeres mas bellas que hemos visto – dijo Archie dándole un beso a Annie en la mejilla, se veía muy feliz, aun recuerdo como era Annie cuando la conocí, todo el mundo la molestaba y normalmente yo la defendía, así fue como comenzó nuestra amistad y desde entonces no había nada que no conozcamos de nosotras, no había nada que no sea su felicidad, y me alegraba que Archie sea participe de esa felicidad autentica en su rostro, después Patty, también una chica tímida, muchas personas abusaban de ella para que hiciera tareas por otros, me fui deshaciendo de cada uno de los abusivos, también veía a Patty contenta con Stear, no se por que me daba la impresión que el romance entre ellos cuatro iba a ser duradero…. Así lo deseaba

-Muchas gracias elegante – dije sin dejar de ver a Anthony

-me tienes tan anonadado que no encuentro palabras para decirte lo hermosa que estas – me tomo de las manos y las extendió para verme mejor

-tu también te ves muy guapo – dije mientras me imaginaba diferentes escenarios en donde Anthony y yo estábamos solos, me sonroje de solo pensarlo

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, los demás esperan – Anthony me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé para irnos caminando a unas cuantas cuadras.

Entramos a la casa y en el recibidor se nos acerca una señora rubia, con un vestido precioso color negro

-Annie querida como estas? – dijo dándole un abrazo – Buenas noches Sra Granchester me alegro mucho de verla – le tomó las manos en forma de aprecio

-A mi también hija, tu familia y tu siempre me han caído muy bien – parece ser mi imaginación o me estaba ignorando – esta hermoso tu vestido

-Madre, ella es Candice Andrew, mi novia – le dijo

-Anthony por Dios, cuando digas que alguna chica es tu novia es por que es tu prometida, mientras… - me observó- mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es Eleonor, pasen por favor –

Perfecto, era obvio que no le caía bien, era obvio que sobraba en ese momento, en esa cena, no debí haberme atrevido ir

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, señoritas – saludo a Annie con un beso en la comisura de su mano e hizo lo mismo conmigo. –

-Archie, acomoda tu corbata – ordenó Eleonor

-Madre calmate, todo estará bien – puso los ojos en blanco Archie

-Anthony ya esta aquí? – se escucho una voz en el pasillo de las escaleras y por fin la vi, una chica de cabellos rubios con un vestido color rojo carmín, muy hermoso la verdad, la chica también muy hermosa –

-Claro hija siéntate ahí – la sentó justo a lado de Anthony y del otro lado estaba yo, el me tomaba de la mano, parecía que me decía que estuviera tranquila.

-Ven Susana, mejor siéntate aquí conmigo – le dijo Terry al ver mi cara

-Pero quiero estar con Anthony

-Mira te presento a unas muy buenas amigas, ella es Annie Britter, una amiga de la niñez, muy querida – le dijo Terry a Susana, ella asintió

-Mucho gusto Annie, soy Susana, prima lejana de estos encantadores muchachos – sonrió

-Y ella, es Candice Andrew, una amiga reciente pero por eso no es menos querida, ella es la novia de Anthony – enfatizo las ultimas palabras

-Mucho gusto Candice, espero que no te moleste que este aquí, es que Anthony y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos y le tengo mucho cariño – lo tomo del brazo y disimuladamente

-Claro que no, de hecho Anthony y Terry me han hablado de ti, mucho gusto

-Terry llama a Stear y dile que tiene 5 minutos para llegar – ordeno Eleonor

-Madre no por que le hable cada dos minutos va a llegar mas rápido – se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse – mira ya llego

-Stear que insensato de tu parte, sabes cuanto hemos trabajado para esta cena de bienvenida y llegas tarde

-Lo siento madre, había mucho trafico

-Lo lamento señora Eleonor – dijo Patty algo angustiada

-No te preocupes Patty no es tu culpa, te ves preciosa – le dio un beso a la morena

-Hola Candy – me dio un beso –

-Hola Stear – dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Patty – la miré

-hola amiga – dijo sonriendo

-Anthony ve por tu tío, seguramente quiere que alguien lo acompañe

-Si madre – me dio un beso en la mano y se fue por las escaleras arriba.

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

A una demora prudente, Susana se ofreció para ver por que demoraban tanto, y alcanzo a Anthony escaleras arriba, la espera se me hizo eterna, podía ver las miradas de Eleonor sobre mi, y después regresar a la conversación que tenia con Annie y Patty.

-Y dime Candice, ¿Qué hacen tus padres? – por fin dirigió sus palabras a mi.

-Mis padres murieron hace algunos años Sra. Vivo con mi tío, hermano de mi madre.

-Vaya, lo lamento – pero no parecía que lo lamentaba – debe ser difícil para ti, mi querida Susana esta en la misma situación, la pobre se quedó sin sus padres muy chica pero desde que llegó con nosotros ha sido la niña mas feliz del mundo, sobre todo con Anthony, el es muy especial para ella, siempre pensó que con el se iba a casar.

-Lamentaría eso – dijo al fin Terry

-Por que lo dices? – dijo Eleonor algo altiva por la intromisión de Terry

-Por que no creo que Susana sea una chica para mi hermano,

-Bueno a últimas es el quien decide, así como tu y tus…. Disparates – dijo un poco mas molesta

-Con todo lo referente a Susana se pone algo alterada madre, se supone que debe desear la felicidad de mi hermano

-Cálmate Terry mi mamá no ha dicho que no quiere eso – dijo Stear

-Terry ya sabes como son las cosas, tranquilo, obvio que Anthony escogerá a quien el quiera, es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio

-Tienes razon Archie, - Terry no le quitaba la vista de encima a Eleonor y viceversa –

-Terry – le llame y este me miró, cerré los ojos e incline un poco la cabeza, dándole a entender que agradecía el gesto pero que parara, Terry dibujó una leve sonrisa de lado y guardó silencio.

-Candy no me malentiendas, no insinuo que Anthony y Susana se vayan a casar solo digo que son muy unidos y que si en el tiempo que están aquí Susana y su tío no vayas a entender que entre ellos hay algo – sonrió descaradamente – recuerda que los celos son para personas inseguras y tu no te ves que sufras de inseguridades

-No se preocupe Señora, yo se muy bien lo que quiere decir, Anthony es libre de hacer lo que quiera, eso claro que no me afecte – sonreí mas de a fuerza que de ganas

-damas y caballeros, quiero presentarles formalmente al Sr Jean Luca Granchester, hermano de mi padre, una persona muy querida para nuestra familia – presentó Anthony – y también, a una jovencita, que ha sido como una hermana para nosotros a la Srita Susana Marlow,

-Te olvidaste decir hermosa Anthony – dijo Susana

-Bueno Susy eso es mas que obvio – sonrió Anthony.

Mi mirada estaba centrada en ellos dos, le dí gracias a dios por no tener un lápiz o algún instrumento que pudiera romper en ese momento por que tenía la mirada tan tensa que podía alterar el estado de ánimo de los demás, pude ver a Susana sonriéndome con malicia al otro lado del recibidor, Anthony por otro lado volvió a donde yo estaba y Stear y Archie se dedicaron a presentar a sus novias, Jean Luca les preguntaba como se habían conocido y ellas respondían con una sonrisa de respeto y educación.

-Terry hijo, serias tan amable de ir a la cocina para saber si ya está lista – le murmuro Eleonor a su hijo.

-Anthony no me presentarás a tu acompañante

-Claro que si tío, ella es Candice Andrew mi…..

-La cena esta servida, pasemos al comedor por favor – dijo Eleonor evitando mi presentación como novia de Anthony, sólo pude reirme por como estaban pasando las cosas y la necesidad de Eleonor de evitarme. Terry llegó a nuestro lado y anunció que efectivamente la cena estaba servida

-Espero que no te moleste Candy pero Anthony puede escoltarme al comedor?

-Por que? te pierdes Susana? – Terry respondió con fastidio

-No, pero sería lindo que un chico guapo me escolte, después de todo soy una de las invitadas de honor – dijo mustiamente

-Claro que no tienes que pedirlo hija, Anthony te llevará al comedor, Candy después de todo es solo una cena, recuerda nuestra chala de los celos – dijo Eleonor sonriendo, Anthony accedió, pero Terry al verlo si quiera moverse lo detuvo del brazo

-Es en serio lo que estas haciendo? – dijo casi en un susurro, con unos ojos fríos

-Que quieres que haga, me siento entre la espada y la pared, - le correspondió la mirada, lo soltó, Anthony me pedía disculpas con la mirada todo el tiempo que pasaba una situación así, sabía que la visita de Jean Luca era importante para el futuro de su familia pero por que se empeñaba de hacerme pasar un mal rato – lleva a Candy a la mesa por favor - se suelta de agarre de Terry y le sonríe a Susana, Jean Luca y Eleonor eran ajenos a la situación, al igual que el cuarteto de amigos mío, esto nada mas fue entre Susana , Terry, Anthony y yo

-lo siento no quiero ocasionar problemas – dijo inocentemente Susana

-No finjas, vete – le ordenó Terry y desvió su mirada a mí – vamos preciosa – me ofreció su brazo para ir al comedor

-Gracias – le sonreí

-es un placer, no se supone que la cena se tornara de este modo, pero yo…

-Estoy aquí apoyando a Anthony por que es importante para el, pero no quiero mentirte, quisiera desaparecer, de verdad gracias por todo tu compañía – dije mirándolos a los ojos

-Si quieres huir nada mas guíñame el ojo y yo haré que te vayas – dijo Terry sonriéndome ampliamente – no te desanimes por Susana, siempre ha sido así, es caprichosa y es ajena a toda clase de sentimientos – Terry hablaba muy bajo para que nadie nos escuchara

-Esta muy interesada en Anthony, y es mas que obvio que tu madre la prefiere de pareja de él.– dije sonriéndole ampliamente

-Siempre habla así, aun cuando Anthony estaba soltero, quiere mucho a Susana y cree que es lo mejor del mundo – me dedicó la sonrisa mas sincera que tenia.-Si llega un punto en el que te quieras ir, con gusto te llevo – le dio un beso a mi mano y llegamos al comedor, Anthony estaba sentado a lado de Susana y de su madre, Jean Luca en la cabecera y Stear y Patty a lado de Eleonor y Archie y Annie del lado contrario dejándonos dos lugares libres en frente de Stear y de Patty, Terry me abrió la silla y enseguida se sentó el a mi lado.

-Dígame Señorita Candice, que estudia usted – le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino

-Estudio relaciones públicas pero me interesa más el teatro

-El teatro no debería ser considerada una carrera – dijo Eleonor llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca en porciones pequeñas.

-Bueno Señora, realmente el teatro es un arte y como sucede en todos los casos no es para todos los gustos. – Terry sonrió de lado ya que ese comentario que había hecho del teatro también iba para el

-Que es lo que le interesa del teatro Srita Candice –dijo Jean Luca

-Por favor, llámeme Candy, en lo personal, el teatro es mágico, puedes ser rey, mendigo, cualquiera, puedes matar con justicia y también puedes enamorarte, puedes ser el papel mas sencillo, pero depende de ti que lo hagas grande – hable con tanta emoción, que podía seguir hablando toda la noche, pero decidí detenerme ahí.

-increíble, me dieron ganas de saber más – dijo Jean Luca

-Candy esta en la obra de la escuela, personificará a Sandra Dee en Vaselina – dijo Anthony orgulloso

-un papel protagónico Candy debes estar nerviosa - dijo Eleonor

-Arriba del escenario los nervios se te olvidan – contesté

-A Terry también le agrada el teatro, en Londres estuvo en un taller

-lo se, de hecho tenemos muchas opiniones parecidas – le dije mientras bebía un poco de agua

-Tu y Terry se llevan muy bien verdad Candy? De hecho se ven muy bien juntos – dijo Susana

-Susana, no seas impertinente – le dijo Jean Luca

-somos buenos amigos - le sonreí a Terry

La cena siguió avanzando, en la hora del postre Anthony tenía las manos puestas en la mesa y Susana buscaba cualquier pretexto para acariciarlo, para tocarlo, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para mi, Anthony me miraba incomodo, y trataba de zafarse educadamente del agarre de Susana, llegó un momento que no pude más, le guiñé el ojo a Terry y el me comprendió a la primera.

-Familia, lamentablemente Candy yo tenemos que irnos, la cena estuvo deliciosa, - se levanto de su asiento y me tomó de la mano para guiarme por el comedor

-Me dio gusto conocerte Candy, espero verte de nuevo, Terry asegúrate que así sea, estaremos aquí una temporada así que no hay pretexto.

-No te parece que sea yo quien deba acompañarla – dijo Anthony levantándose de su asiento

-De ninguna manera – dijo al fin Eleonor – Terry ya la llevara a su casa, queremos seguir conversando

-Eleonor, gracias por la hospitalidad, la cena estuvo deliciosa – trate de mirarla lo menos posible - y también es un placer conocerlo Sr Granchester, - a el si lo vi a los ojos – sea bienvenido.

Terry me llevó de vuelta al recibidor y traté de contener las lágrimas lo más que pude, estaba decepcionada, triste y sola, si, me sentía sola.

-Tranquila pecosa, es un tonto, se siente entre la espada y la pared, trato de no meterme pero si quieres, entro y aclaro algunas cosas ahorita mismo – trató de regresar al comedor pero lo yo detuve

-No, si al interesado no le importó a mi menos, gracias por estar conmigo toda la noche Terry, si quieres yo puedo regresar en un taxi a mi casa, no hace falta que me lleves

-De ninguna manera, después de todo soy un caballero inglés – me limpió una lágrima que salió inconscientemente de mis ojos – y siempre estaré contigo Candy, no dejes que te afecte, estoy seguro que mi hermano te quiere….

Terry agarró las llaves del coche de Anthony, me abrió la puerta y se apresuro a llegar a lado del conductor.

-Se me olvidaba decirte – mi miro a los ojos – te ves hermosa esta noche, ese color resalta mucho tus ojos – sonrió

-tu también te ves muy guapo

-Me siento como un pingüino, pero me gusta – trato de bromear y me sacó una pequeña sonrisa

-son las ocho, aun es temprano – iba en dirección a la av. Principal pero no para mi casa, no sabía a donde íbamos pero tampoco pregunté, me deje llevar. A unos cuantos minutos nos encontrábamos en una gran plaza, entro al estacionamiento y se estacionó en unos de los bastantes lugares vacios, abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar

-Que hacemos aquí? – le pregunte

-No voy a permitir que llegues sola a casa a deprimirte y darte tiempo para lo que sea que estes pensando – tomó mi mano y me llevó a un local donde había juegos de destreza, sacó una tarjeta y llegó a la caja.

Yo veía alrededor y eran puros vijuegos de motocicletas para carreras, otros para entrar y brincar, otro para disparar, aventar pelotas en fin, varias cosas que hacer

-ven Candy vamos a des estresarnos- tomó mi mano y me llevó a un juego que era para golpear al topo, me dio el mazo y empecé a pegarle, realmente me estaba divirtiendo, Terry no me dejaba ni un segundo, pasamos a brincar y nos tardamos ahí como media hora chocábamos para debilitarnos mas, realmente hizo que todo mi coraje y enojo desapareciera, el reía sin parar y yo lo seguía, tenia suerte de tener un amigo como Terry Granchester.

-Bueno pecosa, esto aun no acaba – me tomo de la mano saliendo del local de videojuegos y fuimos al cine, pidió dos boletos para una película de terror y en seguida a la dulcería pidió de dos paquetes chicos de chocolates dos helados, dos frappes de galleta de chocolate con crema y unas palomitas y dos botellas con agua y dos hot dogs

-Todo eso nos vamos a comer? Te recuerdo que vinimos de una cena

-La verdad a mi el menú no me gustó mucho y casi no comí y pude notar pequeña pecosa que tu tampoco comiste mas que el postre y mucha agua, así que no puedo dejarte sin alimentación. – sonrio al ver todo el paquete que le entregaron yo lo cargue y el puso sus manos en mis hombros y me guió a la sala, me senté en mi lugar y el en el suyo, empezó a repartir y estaba mas que listo para ver la película, se veía como un niño chiquito.

-Que película vamos a ver? – pregunte agarrando un puño de palomitas

-Resident Evil

-Terry, por que no me dijiste que era de terror! – Dije espantada

-Que tiene de malo

-Terry soy muy nerviosa, me dan miedo esas películas, que tal si un día si nos dominan los zombis, que tal si tengo pesadillas y muero de un derrame cerebral por pensar que todo es cierto, si muero te atormentare el resto de tu vida, no podrás ser un ser humano otra vez – le advertí

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo, yo te cuido y si quieres te velaré el sueño para asegurarme que no mueras

-Eres muy graciosos Granchester, te estaré aventando palomitas toda la película – agarre una palomita y se la avente a la cabeza pero el al darse cuenta trato de agarrarla con la boca, afortunadamente falló

En el transcurso de la película en el cambio de volumen provocaba que diera algunos saltos del susto, Terry tomó mi mano y sonrio, se acerco a mi oído

-Si tienes tanto miedo apriétame la mano

-tengo por seguro, la apretare tan duro que no podrás volver a usarla - me estaba empezando a comer las uñas, mi mirada estaba muy sufrida, volteaba de repente para cualquier lado

-No tengas miedo Candy, a los vivos hay que tenerles miedo – reía a carcajadas

Pasaba otra escena y Terry hacía que me riera de sus comentarios cuando criticaba la película y se burlaba de los efectos, maquillaje, luces, y la forma desnutrida en la que pintaron algunos personajes, pero cuando volvía asustarme le apretaba la mano con todas mis fuerzas y el se quejaba pero se reia al mismo tiempo. Por suerte la película había terminado, por fin pude respirar, y tranquilizarme.

-Vaya que si te asustan las películas de terror

-Di que en esta pude terminar de verla, cuando siento que ya no puedo solo me salgo de la sala, a Annie es a quien le encantan estas películas

-Lo siento, - sonrio de lado

-Terry – lo tome de la mano ya afuera de la sala

-Que pasa? – me miró confundido

-Gracias por todo, hiciste que me la pasara muy bien – le dí un abrazo y el me correspondió

-Una persona como tu sólo se ve bien sonriendo Candy, no pierdas esa sonrisa, - me frotó la espalda muy fraternal y llevó su brazo por encima de mis hombros – además tenia que regresar el favor de la vez que fuimos al teatro, también hiciste que me la pasara muy bien

-Mañana, comida, y películas en el sofá de mi casa –

\- Esta bien, yo llevo el helado – prometió mientras abria el coche para dejarme entrar

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, lamento la demora, pero como ustedes saben, siempre pasan cosas y esta vez no fue la excepción. Me encanta leer sus comentarios no olviden dejarlos ya que me motivan mucho a continuar la historia.

Capitulo 6

-Muchas gracias otra vez- le sonreí a Terry

-Deja de decirlo, sabes que no eres la peor compañía del mundo – me miraba

-nos vemos mañana – Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y el correspondió

-Nos vemos preciosa – me dijo y se fue

Entre a casa y por la entrada podía saber que Albert ya estaba en casa, me subí a mi cuarto y me deje caer a la cama, Terry había logrado su objetivo, me había hecho olvidar el mal rato, aun no podía entender el comportamiento de Anthony, el cómo prefirió a su madre, trate de justificarlo, pensaba que a lo mejor yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si mis padres aun siguieran con vida. Escuche como vibraba mi celular, lo saque del bolso y vi quien era, Annie.

-Bueno… no te preocupes Annie estoy bien…. Anthony como esta?...Asi? – me interesaba eso, Annie me dijo que se sentía fatal, que estaba muy apenado conmigo, que después que me fui con Terry la platica se entorno en mi, - es fácil hablar mal de los ausentes, ya se que a su mamá no le caí nada bien…. Ustedes me defendieron? Así como me defendieron en la cena? – soné sarcástica – Annie no importa, ya pasó, no me la pasé tan mal, Terry fue muy amable conmigo, así que la noche no estuvo perdida, tengo que colgar…. Nos vemos Annie – estaba sentida con mis amigas, en primera Patty no me había comentado que ya conocía a Eleonor, y en segunda, en la cena solo mis amigas se me quedaron viendo, Archie y Stear venían con enojo a su madre pero al final no dijeron nada, tal vez podía entenderlos un poco, al final, ella es su madre y no es apropiado, pero por hoy, no quería pensar en nada, ni en nadie, solo esperar hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante temprano y me pude hacer el desayuno, Albert ya estaba tomando algo de café para poderse ir al restaurante, aun cuando podía comer allá, le agradaba quedarse a desayunar conmigo

-Como te fue en tu fabulosa cena – me dijo pero no despegó la vista del periódico

-Bien, la mamá de Anthony es algo estricta pero muy buena anfitriona, el tio es gracioso y muy caballeroso.

-No tiene nada de raro, pero si me sorprende que digas que es gracioso

-Por que?

-Los ingleses no tienen nada de gracioso – se burlo

-Pues el si, y muy amable

-Me da gusto, que te la hayas pasado bien, creo que ya me tengo que ir, si tienes tiempo hoy date una vuelta por el restaurante y me ayudas un poco,

-Tengo planes con un amigo – le dije

-Bueno, entonces te veo en la noche, - me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, aun no entendía por que no ponía a alguien enfrente del restaurante así también podíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos. Escuche el timbre sonar, miré el reloj, aun era temprano para que Terry llegara, fui abrir.

-Buenos días – me di media vuelta al darme cuenta de quien era

-hola, no se como empezar

-Tal vez con un "no tengo cara para pedirte disculpas pero aquí estoy" – le dije cruzándome de brazos mientras me sentaba en el sofá –

-Princesa las palabras que conozco no servirían para decirte lo mal que me siento- se hincó delante de mi

-En cambio yo si puedo decirte como me hizo sentir la cena de ayer, me sentí fuera de lugar, como apestada, que mi presencia no significaba nada, incomoda, y celosa – su cara se levanto cuando dije lo ultimo – ver como esa chica se te acerca, como te habla y la forma tan familiar como tu le respondes, pero claro, tenia que aguantarme porque tu madre me dejó muy presente que ustedes se criaron desde niños y que es normal su trato que no pensara mal.

-Candy entiendo todo lo que me dices, y lamento mucho que te hayas sentido asi yo realmente no esperaba que todo pasara de esa manera y la actitud de mi madre también fue vergonzosa, pero entiéndeme si, creeme que no volverá a ocurrir, hablare con mi madre, y ten por seguro que ese comportamiento tan vergonzoso no volverá a repetirse, Te amo pequeña y eres todo para mi

-Mira Anthony yo también te amo y por eso me quedé lo mas que pude, entiendo tu posición y las cosas que te orillan hacer esto, pero tu también entiende la mía, no es lindo que tu novio este acompañando a otra delante de ti, y si, no me importa que para tu madre diga que los celos sean de gente insegura, quise agarrarla a cachetadas pero al mismo tiempo a ti también y no me gustaron esos sentimientos,- suspiré al ver a Anthony tan afligido- Esta bien Anthony, ya pasó, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y no quiero que me lastimen, ten cuidado con lo que haces – me le quedé viendo con mirada triste.

-Te lo prometo, no quiero perderte

-Yo tampoco – lo abrace, el estaba tan acongojado como yo, entendía su presión pero también quería que fuera feliz, podría sacrificar algunas cosas por el, podría ser paciente por el, después de todo, no era como si esto fuera algo así como permanente.

Pasamos la mañana platicando de todo un poco, aun se vía su mirada insegura, yo trate de tratarlo igual que siempre, después de todo, no podía apagar mis sentimientos de un momento a otro, lo amaba y quería por encima de todas las cosas que el estuviera bien.

-Candy tengo que irme, mi tio quiere que lo lleve a conocer un poco la cuidad, no quieres venir con nosotros?

-También ira "Susy" – sonreí irónicamente el solo me dio una mirada obvia. – Gracias estoy bien, ve a darles el mejor paseo, de todas formas también tengo cosas que hacer

-Que haras? – se intereso

-Invite a Terry a ver películas aquí en casa

-A si? – levanto una ceja, incómodo por la idea de Terry

-Anoche también te llevó a distraerte y al cine verdad?

-Tenia que devolverle el favor de hacer que mi velada no fue un completo desastre, es mi amigo – le aclare aunque pensé que se merecía sufrir un poco.

-Claro que si princesa, no dudo de ti

\- No tendrías por que después de todo es tu hermano – le aclare

-Tienes razón, no se en que estoy pensando – me dio un beso en los labios, - disfruta la tarde

-Igual tu, - le sonreí de vuelta

Prepare la casa para recibir a Terry, me puse un pants de color fiusha y corte hasta las rodillas y una blusa sencilla de tirantes color blanca, amaba estar descalza así que el calzado no fue problema, acerque una refresco de dos litros y vasos, afortunadamente el timbre sonó antes de quebrarme la cabeza si pedía pizza o comida china, o italiana

-Vaya, me siento muy formal para ver películas- Terry usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul marino sencilla, con unos vans, muy casual, pero no dejaba ocultar su bien fornido cuerpo, pero para mi no era problema, ya me estaba acostumbrado que toda la familia Granchester tenia un muy buen cuerpo.

-Que bueno que llegas – le di un beso en la mejilla y lo invite a pasar – estoy confundida, pido una pizza, comida china o italiana

-humm- se llevo la mano al mentón – creo que la pizza es fabulosa – sonrió y se dejó caer en el sillón – toma el helado, no quiero que se derrita. Anthony vino a disculpase? – me miro, deje de teclear el teléfono cuando lo menciono y me lleve la bocina al oído

-Buenas tardes podría mandarme una pizza por favor, quiero mitad de peperoni y mitad de carne mexicana – le di los últimos datos y colgué – En media hora llega la pizza – me relaje con el en el sillón – si, Anthony vino en la mañana

-Y que te dijo? – doblo su cabeza para verme

-Que estaba arrepentido, que estaba entre la espada y la pared y que no volverá a pasar – resumí lo que Anthony comentó pero veía a Terry inconcluso, como si no me creyera? No lo se

-Candy, se que Anthony te quiere, y por lo que platique con el creo que va a cumplir su palabra – sonrió con cariño

-Eso espero, se que la estadía de "susy" – dije otra vez sarcásticamente – será difícil pero tratare que no me moleste

-Esa es mi chica – agarro el control de la tele y como si ya conociera como funciona empezó a buscar películas en Netflix.

-tu dime amigo, alguna chica que te interese – no volteó a verme y siguió viendo le catálogo

-Hay una, pero creo que ella no me nota – seguía sin mirarme

-Por que?

-Tiene novio,

-Oye, eso esta prohibido – le pegué

-oye! – se sobó en la parte golpeada – lo se, pero que hago? – Ahora tenia su atencion

-y tu la quieres? – pregunté

-Claro que si, me afecta si le pasa algo, no me gusta que la traten mal y me siento celoso cuando alguien si no soy yo le saca una sonrisa, pero tengo que mantenerme al margen, tal vez si ella llegara a ser soltera otra vez…. Tal vez podría intentarlo

-Y ella sabe que le gustas

-No lo creo, me trata como un hermano – se rió – pero me gusta, me tiene confianza y me divierto mucho con ella

-Es de tu escuela?

-No – se puso nervioso – salimos de vez en cuando

-Espero que te pase como en las novelas

-Como? – se rió por mi comentario

-Que algún día se de cuenta que a ella también le gustas y que ha sido una ciega como en Spiderman

-Si que Peter tuvo suerte, en menos de un año escolar tenia super poderes y la chica por la cual suspiraba estaba declarándosele, si llego a tener esa suerte serás la primera en saberlo – sonreía

-Mas te vale - le advertí – o por lo menos me tienes que decir que tienes super poderes – volvió a reirse

-Anthony sabía que venía contigo? – me pregunto de repente

-Si, le dije que veríamos películas – regresé con palomitas que había hecho de horno de microondas

-Ahora entiendo su comentario, te parece si vemos Spiderman, ya me la antojaste ahora que hiciste la relación con mi vida amorosa

-Claro, me encanta la película, cual comentario? – pero parece que no me escucho.

La pizza llegó a los pocos minutos, de haber empezado la película, y parecía que teníamos mucha hambre ya que comíamos en silencio, al ver a Terry tan concentrado en la película le puse la punta de mi pizza en el cachete

-Terry me sirves refresco por favor – no le quite la pizza de la cara – pero el me embarro salsa captsup en la nariz

-Claro que no me molesta – rio a verme la cara

-Oye, yo no te manche – y agarré un pedazo de chile y se lo embarre en la frente, el empezó a sujetarme las manos y con la lengua cargada de salsa de tomate me empezó a lamer la cara, yo estaba muerta de la risa, y el también, el agarre de Terry era suave, podía quitármelo de encima en un solo movimiento pero no quería, quería hacerle creer que tenia el juego ganado.

Despues de un rato, el llevó los platos al fregadero y trajo el helado de la nevera, tomó dos cucharas del cajón y volvió al sofá, empezaba a poner la segunda película de Spiderman

-Tienes razón, aunque yo no me hubiera alejado de Mary Jean

-Pero lo hizo por que no quería que estuviera en peligro

-Bueno, eso si lo puedo entender, - me dio una cuchara y se sentó a mi lado.

Todo había sido tan divertido y tan ameno que no quería que terminara, me recosté a un costado del sofá apoyada de un cojín y Terry apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas, le empecé acariciar el cabello sin malicia, no veía a Terry como algo mas que un amigo, y me agradaba que me tuviera confianza, creo que Terry es una de esas personas que uno se encuentra una sola vez en la vida, y quería conservarlo, quería que se quedara y también quería que sea la persona mas feliz del mundo, deseo con todo el corazón que esa chica de la que se enamoro le corresponda en algun momento, que se de cuenta de lo valioso que es.

Comentamos la segunda película casi escena por escena, y haiendo comentarios graciosos sobre el doc optopus, reimos un poco.

-Esa escena es mi favorita - cuando Spiderman esta salvando a la gente del tren y se dan cuenta que es un muchacho

-La mia también, tiene muy buenos efectos, se ven menos falsos como cuando esta aventándose de un edificio a otro,

Termino la película y mi espalda ya no podía estar mas tiempo sentanda, me estiré y recogí la basura que estaba regada en la sala.

-Creo que es hora de irme, mi madre ya debe de estar en casa y seguramente querrá saber donde estuve – me ayudo a llevar alguna cosas a la cocina – fue un placer como siempre pasar un rato contigo Candy – me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Lo mismo digo – le correspondí – Nos vemos Terry- estábamos en el pórtico de mi casa

-Tenlo por seguro Srita Andrew – subió a su coche y desapareció en la obscuridad.

Tenia mensajes de Anthony de fotos de los lugares a los que había llevado a su tío, me decía que me extrañaba y que esperaba que me la pasara bien con Terry, de repente le hacía uno que otro comentario, lo cierto es, que hubiera querido estar ahí con el, recorriendo lugares, tomándonos fotos, comer juntos, ya eran varios días que no podíamos estar solos, solo a ratitos y me desesperaba, pero trataría de ser fuerte, lo amo y debo entender su presión, como deseaba que su familia ya que regresara a Londres, sobre todo esa Susana.

_Hola princesa _

_Acabamos de regresar, mañana mi tío hará unas cosas con mi madre y tendré el día libre, te gustaría que fueramos algun lado? _

Por un momento pensé que Anthony me estaba leyendo el pensamiento, sonreí al ver el mensaje

_Hola príncipe _

_Donde se te ocurre _

Le envié

_Que te parece a un lago, podríamos dar un paseo en bote _

Recibí

_Me encanta la idea, te veo mañana temprano te amo…._

Continuara! ….


	8. Chapter 8

A mis muy queridas lectoras, tenia pensado hacer un versión estilo Terry, para que tambien sepan que tiene en la cabeza nuestro flamante ingles, diganme si quieren esa versión o continuamos con la de candy

Capitulo 8

-Hola hermosa ¿como amaneciste?

-¿Bien y tu?

-También, emocionado por nuestra cita - me dio un beso en los labios - siento que es la primera cita que tenemos, tuve algunos problemas en la mañana con mi madre pero nada que no pudiera resolver

-¿Que problemas? – estaba curiosa

-Quería que la llevara a sus compromisos pero me puse de acuerdo con Terry para que el los llevara, fue mi salvador.

-Pobre – sentía pena por el, seguramente esta con la frentona esa.

-Lo sé pero ya no podía aplazar mas lo nuestro – me abrazó y me beso dulcemente, aun tenía mariposas en el estómago, esos nervios que te dan cuando besas al chico que te gusta.

-gracias por escaparte, aunque después de esto tenemos que darle a Terry una terapia psicológica – me subí a su coche

-No es tan malo, Terry sabe manejarlo, pero deseo que Susana no lo desespere

-¿Por que no se llevan bien? – metió las lleves al encendido

-Susana es muy caprichosa y según el es chantajista, pero yo no creo que sea así, es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, perdió a sus padres muy niña y es normal que quiera aferrarse a una familia, necesita sentirse parte de algo

-Claro – sabía lo que ella sentía, si lo ves de otra manera ella y yo estamos en la misma situación.

Llegamos a un lago precioso, a un costado de este lugar rentaban botes, Anthony se apresuro a alquilar uno y me ayudó a subir, tenia algo de miedo por que sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento pero Anthony se aseguro que eso no pasara, aparte por que el agua seguramente estaba helada

-¿como te la pasaste con Terry ayer? – dijo interesado

-Bien, vimos Spiderman y comimos pizza y helado, fue divertido.

-Ya veo

-Candy… sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Lo se Anthony, ¿que pasa? – tenía una idea pero deseaba estar equivocada

-Es que… aun cuando sea mi hermano el también es hombre y es normal si el se llega a sentir interesado en ti… - no lo estaba, realmente era lo que pensaba

-Anthony, Terry es mi amigo, y es tu hermano, no te preocupes por eso, no seas bobo, - le sonreí – Además ¿no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo?

-Si

-Entonces no me vuelvas a decir eso ¿si?

-De acuerdo – me acaricio la mejilla – lo lamento

La tarde paso volando, fuimos a comer a los alrededores del parque, y una ardilla atacó a Anthony mientras el le daba un cacahuate, fue muy divertido, no podía parar de reír. Fue extraño ver a la ardilla, ya que estábamos en invierno

-Que bueno es saber que si me atacan solo estarás burlándote de mi – dijo fingiendo molestia

-amor que querías ¿que matara a las ardillas? Hay que salvar a los animales – lo abracé - creo que es hora de irnos – miré mi reloj, Albert me había dicho que fuera al restaurante esta vez sin excusas.

-Está bien, ¿te llevo a tu casa? – me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al coche

-No, llévame al restaurante, Albert me está esperando

-Sus deseos son órdenes princesa – hizo una reverencia en forma de burla y yo solo sonreí

El camino se hizo un pequeño silencio, me dio tiempo para ver algunos mensajes en el celular, algunos de Patty y Annie, debajo los mensajes de mis amigas vi la conversación de Terry, no se había conectado desde la mañana, me salí de la aplicación y regrese a Anthony, deseaba que Terry no se la haya pasado tan mal. Sonó mi celular

-Bueno… Albert ya voy para allá, Anthony me está llevando… no te preocupes, adiós – colgué

-Ya pronto llegaremos – aceleró mas el paso.

No tardamos ni 5 minutos en llegar, empecé a tomar mis cosas para bajarme y despedirme de Anthony pero el comenzó a hablar

-Candy, ¿que harás en navidad? – apagó el coche

-Aun no lo se, ¿Por qué? –me entró curiosidad

-Mi familia quiere que vayamos a una cabaña a celebrarlo – vaya, para ser una familia que esta al borde de la quiebra, se dan una buena vida – y aun estoy viendo si pueden ir ustedes

-Ustedes ¿quienes? – me asusté por un momento

-Annie, Patty y tú - le miraba con cuidado

-Anthony, ya viste lo que pasó en tu casa, no quiero incomodar ni que me incomoden, sabes que Navidad es una fecha importante para mi, - me miró con ojos tal vez de enojo o frustración

-Dale la oportunidad a mi madre de corregir su error, estoy seguro que con nuestra plática cambio de parecer respecto a ti

-Sabes que yo no le he hecho nada

-Bueno Candy le diste a entender que no tiene gusto para el teatro – me rió un poco

-Bueno, viste todo lo que paso estabas ahí

-Si lo se, pero ese no es el tema, quiero que vengas, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos, después de Navidad vendrá año nuevo y regreso a clases, no quiero perderme un momento de libertad ahora que también estaré entre las rejas de una escuela – se rió de su broma

-Claro, una vez que retomes la universidad no tendremos mucho tiempo si empiezas a trabajar también – dije mas para si misma que como un comentario al aire

-Entonces que dices? – no estaba segura, Eleonor no me la iba a poner fácil, pero no podía decirle que no a ese ángel rubio

-Esta bien Anthony, en dado caso que las chicas vayan, yo también iré con ustedes – sonreí no muy convencida de aquella decisión, lo de menos era convencer a Albert, si iban las chicas no había problema, problema habría si solo fuera yo con 4 hombres y una señora que por lo visto todo se le escapa.

-Gracias hermosa, - me dio un beso en la mano y después en los labios – te llamo luego, para avisarte

\- Claro – con todas mis fuerzas deseaba que no pasara, o tal vez si? Dios que podía hacer para alejar a Susana de Anthony, aun cuando me dijeron que no sintiera celos ni me preocupara por ella, se ha vuelto una piedra en el zapato.

Bajé del coche, y me apresuré en llegar con Albert, el me sonrió en cuanto me vio y me pidió ayuda en la caja, tenía que hablar con unos clientes que habían pedido hablar con el, y las cuentas no dejaban de llegar. Deje de bolsa debajo de la caja y empecé a cobrar

-Tranquilo, ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer – le sonreí y el se marcho después de darme un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias pequeña – me dijo mas aliviado

Todo marchaba muy bien, el lugar estaba lleno, casi no se escuchaban los platos, por suerte me había ido vestida adecuadamente para la categoría del restaurante, podía estar en cualquier área, Albert se sorprendía mucho de eso.

-Candy, Albert está ocupado en la mesa del cenador Parson pero la mesa 4 está insistiendo desde hace un buen rato hablar con él, la señora es muy especial y ya se me acabó la paciencia – me dijo Alisson, una mesera que trabajaba para Albert

-No te preocupes, voy para allá – me miré un poco al espejo y me puse un poco de lápiz labial, me alboroté un poco el pelo hasta esponjarlo un poco, tenía el pelo agarrado en media cola de caballo pero aun con un peinado sencillo podía ver que era buena mi presencia.

Me fui acercando a la mesa y un mesero me entretuvo así que no vi bien a la señora que solicitaba a mi tío hasta que llegue a ella

-Buenas noches señores – e inmediatamente los reconocí, y me arrepentí inmediatamente en acercarme

-Candy, que sorpresa – Eleonor me recorrió de arriba abajo – ¿eres una mesera? – volteaba a ver el lugar

-Tía que pregunta, seguramente está cenando aquí no es cierto Candy – si ella, Susana

-No, no he venido a cenar .Y el Sr Jean Luca? – pregunte fingiendo interés.

-Estará aquí en un momento –

-Me alegro, me mencionaron que tenían un problema – quise desaparecer

-Si claro, pero quisiera hablar con el dueño o encargado – dijo Eleonor

-Por el momento el dueño no puede atenderla, así que en que puedo servirle – fingí una sonrisa

-El platillo que ordené hace un momento, estaba crudo por dentro

-que fue lo que ordenó

-Salmón al rojo – me enseño la carta para

-Ya veo, quiere que se lo cambie por otra cosa? – le ofrecí

-Tráeme medallones al vino tinto por favor

-Claro que si señora, en un momento le hago el cambio – trate de irme de ahí pero para mi desgracia Susana abrió la boca

-Candy – me acerque a ella y me dijo casi en un susurro– se te ve muy bien de mesera, es claro que naciste para estos empleos – se estaba burlando era mas que obvio

-Bueno, prefiero ser mesera a ser una buscona – le conteste igual en un murmullo la sonrisa se le difumino del rostro y la mía se amplio más

-En un momento mas le mando su platillo – me fui de la mesa, entre a la cocina a cambiar el platillo y me volví a quedar en la caja.

La hora de la cena estaba pasando lento o eso me había parecido, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie y de tratar con nadie, asi que esta vez solo me quedé en la caja, normalmente me doy un paseo por el salón pero esta vez, solo quería que todo el mundo desapareciera

-Candy vienen a pagar la mesa 4 – me entregó la cuenta y sabía que era de ellos

-Candy? - Terry me miró al principio confundido pero después me sonrió como siempre

-Hola Terry – le sonreí

-Este es el restaurante de tu tío? – no puedo creerlo se acordó?

-como lo sabes?

-Tu me lo dijiste, solo que no me mencionaste el nombre, por cierto dile a Albert que todo esta delicioso – sacó la tarjeta y yo se la recibí

-Si, es este Whine & White, mi primer apellido es White

-es sensacional, lo único que tiene nuestro apellido es nuestro nombre – le acerque la terminal para insertar su clave bancaria –

-Eres un bobo – me saco una risa

-claro soy tu bobo amigo sino ¿con quien reirías? -. Guardo su tarjeta

-tienes razón debería darte un diploma, ¿que tal tu día? – le pregunte al mismo tiempo que veía la computadora para cerrar su mesa

-¿como crees? - hizo como si amarrara una cuerda y simulo un ahorcado y yo me reí – espero que haya sido placentero – me sonrió

-Claro, fue lindo – le medio sonreí, le iba a comentar lo sucedido con su madre pero no era el momento ni el lugar, no quería retrasarlo más –Gracias por cierto, le comente a Anthony que tendríamos que pagarte una terapia

-Olvídalo, soy más fuerte de lo que crees

-No lo dudo

-Me tengo que ir, ya quiero que este día termine – puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó

-Nos vemos – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, por suerte ya no faltaba mucho para terminar la cena y podría irme a casa.

Toda la noche la pasé en vela, pensaba en la petición de Anthony y la actitud de Eleonor esta noche, si se supone que el ya había hablado con ella por que se comportó así al verme, lo único que podía pensar era en la opción inicial, no quería yo estuviera con Anthony.

Ahora estaba mas en duda de lo que le prometí a Anthony, no estaba de humor, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, ir a una cabaña es por lo menos tres días! Y no se si para ese entonces yo me volvería loca.

_Buenas noches princesa _

_Lamento no haberte mandado mensaje hace rato pero me entretuve en algunos deberes, ya platique con la familia y si iremos a la cabaña, espero y me honres con tu presencia, te ama un servidor _

_A.B_

_Continuara….._

Ahora si estaba en un aprieto, quería a Anthony y haría lo que el quisiera pero…. Bueno también lo bueno de esta excursión es que estaría Terry, el haría mi estancia mas llevadera….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

De regreso a América, me gusta la idea, empezar desde cero, o por lo menos eso era lo que mi madre se esforzaba en creer, después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre cambió a grandes niveles, no nos entendíamos del todo ella y yo pero ahora, se hacia mas evidente, peleábamos todo el tiempo y trataba de entenderla, pero muchas veces su enojo para cualquier cosa que hago pasaba los límites, me hizo prometer que estando en América seria tan responsable y bueno como Anthony, mi hermano, pese que nacimos el mismo día con solo dos minutos de diferencia el y yo casi no nos parecíamos el era demasiado obediente para mi gusto y yo, bueno, ya se podrán imaginar, en la escuela me llamaban el Rebelde del San Pablo, un escuela demasiado alzada y pretenciosa, regida por monjas demasiado tercas. No podías hacerles ninguna broma, que importaba si incendiabas el cuarto de meditación tratando de tener un poco de calefacción, el punto es que siempre bajaban a la corte celestial para castigarte o buscar un consuelo, quien sabe.

Stear y Archie, bueno, comúnmente no estábamos muy juntos en la escuela, no querían meterse en problemas, jalaban mas con Tony, y por la diferencia de edad aunque no fuera mucho dos años, si había algo en el pensamiento, Tony y yo éramos muy unidos, comúnmente si alguien se metía con el yo lo defendía, incluso para conseguir chicas, aplicamos a de "conoces a Anthony", normalmente no tenía una novia, solo salían como amigos, hasta llegue a pensar que era gay, pero increíblemente no lo era, sólo una vez logré que se fuera conmigo de pinta, pero ni lo disfrutábamos por la presión de el y su lema de "hacer lo correcto" todo eso pasó en nuestra estadía en Londres, hasta la muerte de nuestro padre, había quedado deshecho, al igual que todos y henos aquí, al punto de inicio.

-De veras Terry, deberías conocerla, es increíble – Anthony hablando de una chica? Todavía no la conocía y moría por conocerla

-De verdad que te tiene impresionado

-Cuando llegues haremos una pequeña reunión, para que saludes a Annie y conozcas a Candy – estaba emocionado

-Claro, me dará gusto conocer a la que no me deja dormir

-Lo siento

-Voy a descansar un poco, en dos horas tengo que tomar un vuelo hermano – me despedí y colgué. Realmente deseo que este cambio sea para bien.

El vuelo pasó sin anomalías, al encontrarnos con Anthony mis hermanos pequeños se le fueron encima a Anthony, realmente lo admiraban, lo querían mucho.

-Bueno chicos listos para llegar a casa? – me había comentado que había comprado un auto

-por favor, quiero descansar un poco – dijo Archie

-haz visto escuelas de arte dramático? – le dije mientras veía un folleto

-Terry sabes que mamá no quiere que te metas en eso

-Quien dice que no puedo hacer las dos –

-Vas a empezar, - puso los ojos en blanco

-Acabo de llegar, mejor vamos a la que seguramente escogiste para mi – me cruce de brazos.

-es esta – me enseño el folleto –

-Bien – lo tome- llévate mi maleta y te veo en casa – le di una palmada en el hombro – y tomé un taxi

-Puedo llevarte Terry – me gritó

-Los chicos están cansados, será mejor que los lleves, seguramente me tardare un poco – alcé la mano despidiéndome.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde es la casa

-mándame la dirección por whatts – le dije, por un lado quería ir a descansar a casa pero la promesa que la había hecho a mi madre de ser un poco más responsable.

Tarde un poco para llegar a esa escuela, como todavía era temprano no creía que no fueran atenderme y como bien supuse, la recepcionista de la escuela quien era casi de mi misma edad, me atendió amablemente, al decir verdad, más de la cuenta

-Como verás las instalaciones y el plan de estudios es bastante extenso, ves mas adentrado lo que es la administración, incluso la escuela te mete a empresas privadas para crear experiencia.- estábamos caminando por toda la escuela, era enorme seguramente no había recorrido ni la mitad

-Suena bastante bien – le demostré una sonrisa – Ahora vayamos a otro punto Srita… - deje en el aire

-Alicia – respondió rápidamente

-la colegiatura – me crece de brazos

-se la note aquí – era algo costosa pero con todo lo que tenia estaba bien el precio –pero como te mencioné hay gym, cancha de tennis y picina, también tiene un auditorio maravilloso, normalmente lo usa el grupo de teatro

-En serio? – eso me interesaba mas

-Si, cada año hacen una obra de teatro elegida por el profesor y las audiciones son al inicio del ciclo escolar –

-Me encanta, puedo inscribirme para el próximo año? – mas que con todo lo mencionado con el ejercicio me interesaba mas el teatro.

Salí del colegio, me había gustado mucho, vi el teléfono para asegurar que Anthony me haya mandado la dirección de la casa, por suerte de la casa a la escuela solo hay media hora de distancia, si tengo suerte podría haber trafico y así estar en casa lo menos posible.

Rara vez estoy de buen humor, por un momento me había olvidado que Anthony me presentaría a la chica lo que trae loco, y volvería a ver a Annie y eso me tenia contento, llegue a casa en taxi y entre

-listo ya quedo todo para el siguiente año, espero que a mi madre le de gusto esta vez – le di a Anthony mi documento de inscripción y entonces la ví, una rubia pecosa, con ojos color esmeralda, su sonrisa te contagiaba para reir o para estar lo mas tranquilo, o por lo menos eso sentí, tranquilidad. – Así que tu eres la responsable que no pueda dormir por las noches – ella sonrió ampliamente, conversamos un poco, y me agrado su forma informal de hablar, con apenas verla sabía por que Anthony se había clavado, tal vez, podíamos ser buenos amigos, no sustituiría a mis amigos de Londres, pero era buena señal para iniciar de nuevo además que era muy hermosa.

Fui a la cocina y me reencontré con Annie, recordamos nuestra niñez como si fueran viejos tiempos, era increíble que aun nos acordáramos de tantas cosas, si, cuando eres niño que te preocupa, por que sufres, por nada, realmente por nada.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía estar de cabeza, Archie y Stear fueron con Anthony a recoger a mi madre, yo me quede acomodando la sorpresa que Anthony había preparado para ella, pero claro le agregamos el merito de todos,

-Fui a ver un rato a Annie y seguimos platicando, tenia curiosidad por preguntarle por su amiga, la rubia pero no era el momento, quería que las cosas fluyeran solas, un tema lleva a otro y así sucesivamente

Mi madre me saludo con gusto y yo a ella, entro fascinada a la casa y observo cada detalle.

-Esta reluciente la casa, Anthony gracias – se acercó a el y le dio un abrazo – quiero que ven esto como un comienzo nuevo – "ahí va otra vez" pensé – aquí iniciaremos una nueva vida – antes que dijera nada mas, me fui a cocina por algo de fruta, y me subí a mi alcoba.

Los días pasaron rápido, salía para conocer mejor los rumbos y lugares mas cercanos, los antros no me intesaban ya que no tenia ni el mas minimo interés, llegue a casa a medio día, mi madre ya me estaba esperando en la sala

-Donde haz estado? –me pregunto muy seca

-Fui a dar la vuelta

-Como siempre Terry no cambias, si estuviera tu padre aquí no estarías de un lado a otro - se me acercó – en tus tantas escapadas fuiste a ver las escuelas, recuerda lo que me prometiste,

-Dios sabe que no me dejara olvidarlo de todas formas pero para tu tranquilidad ya estoy inscrito, solo hay que esperar hasta el inicio de clases – me di la vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto pero no estuve ni 5 minutos solo para que mi madre me acorralara en mi cuarto.

-quiero informarte que en unos días tu tio llegará de Londres a pasar unos días con nosotros – se sentó en la silla que era parte del escritorio.

-así? No llevamos ni una semana aquí y el tio quiere vernir? –dije sarcásticamente

-va a tratar unos asuntos aquí que tiene pendiente y ,e invité a hospedarse aquí,

-No viene solo verdad? – seguramente no

-No, viene con Susy - me le quedé viendo

-Pensé que estando aquí me libraría de ella pero veo que no es así

-No se por que no te cae bien, es una chica educada y se ha criado con ustedes prácticamente son casi como primos

-Pero muy lejanos mamá, además ya te lo dije, Susana es envidiosa, caprichosa y hostigosa, no ves como asecha a Anthony

-Anthony no se queja

-No olvides que es un caballero

-Y a ti parece que se te olvida lo que eres,- me miró con enojo - Susana es un excelente partido, además, piensa que ella puede ser una de las herederas de tu tío, y también Anthony, lo quiere mucho y posiblemente el también es heredero, sabes que ya habíamos decidido el compromiso entre ellos dos

-Eso si las cosas cambian madre – sonreí con satisfacción, Anthony me había dicho que no le comentara aun a nuestra madre la relación que mantiene con Candy,

-No cambiará, Anthony quiere a Susana y no creo que sea descortés con ella, como bien dices, es un caballero

-Bueno, gracias por la notica, me alegrará ver al tío.

-Solo quiero pedirte que seas bueno con Susana

-Mientras no se meta conmigo…. – tomé un libro del estante que tenia en el cuarto

-Eres incorregible Terry – comentario al que solo sonreí

A la mañana siguiente mi madre volvió a repetirme que quería perfecto comportamiento, que creía que era? Si padre estuviera aquí ni siquiera estaríamos en DC, estaba harto, me estaba sofocando, pensé en huir de casa, pensé en buscar un empleo e independizarme, en fin, miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero si llegaba si quiera un dia a conseguir un empleo de lo que sea, mi madre hubiera movido cielo mar y tierra para que no me contrataran en ningún lado, así que era un esfuerzo inútil, mas si contaba con el apoyo de mi tío, quien varias veces nos ha dicho que una vez nos graduemos estaríamos trabajando para su corporativo.

Salí corriendo de casa y trate de buscar a Annie, desafortunadamente jamás la encontré, iba a irme pero ahí apareció ella, con una sonrisa que solo ella podía emanar, se reconoció y se acerco, no quería decirle que me había peleado con mi madre, me limite a decir que no era un buen dia y que necesitaba distracción, hice algunos amigos, lo que mi familia conocía como ir a conocer, yo iba a la escuela donde me inscribí, iba a montar un árbol que me agradó desde que lo vi, luego pasaba al auditorio a ver los ensayos y ahí conoci algunos chicos, se veían buenos chicos, no me costo hacer amistad con ellos.

Con ella fui a comer helado y al teatro, realmente me había divertido, era como si nos entendiéramos sin decir nada, me sacó de algunos pensamientos nada agradables varias veces, y me hacía reír, sin duda era una gran chica, era peligroso, no podía dejar de pensar que era la novia de mi hermano, pero somos amigos que malo había en eso, a Anthony seguro no le molestaba, no es un cita después de todo. Pero no podía dejar de disfrutar casa minuto, cada expresión.

Prometimos una segunda salida, ella invitaría pero la verdad era lo que menos me importaba, solo quería verla nuevamente, no sabía porque pero me sentía feliz, siempre había sido un rompecorazones en la escuela y las chicas llegaban a mi como imanes por lo tanto era mas fácil ser el galán, pero con ella, solo quería ser yo, y con ella era fácil serlo. No pedía ningún detalle de lo que ella hablaba, anotaba desde como se movían sus pecas, incluso la opodé así, "pecosa", ella a veces se molestaba pero resultaba adorable ya que nunca lo hacía en serio tal vez, solo tal vez, de haberla conocido primero, sin duda la hubiera invitado a salir, tal vez y solo tal vez yo…. Fui a buscar a Annie después para hablar no tan directamente de ella, Annie me dijo todo, incluso lo que Candy y yo no habíamos podido hablar, al terminar sonreí de lado y me despedí de una muy buena amiga

Bueno, por lo menos esta vez estaba advertido, normalmente Susana tenia la osadía de llegar sin avisar, ahora puedo estar preparado para desaparecer si era necesario.

Mi madre nos volvió locos a todos por la llegada del tío de Londres, Anthony apenas tenia tiempo para respirar, nosotros en tareas menos importantes pero aun asi estábamos ocupados, últimamente apenas hablábamos en la noche, mis hermanos me habían dicho que sus chicas irían a cena que mi madre minusiosamente preparaba, Patty llegó un dia con Stear ya que lo acompaño a comprar vajilla nueva, y Patty quien también era Inglesa le ayudó a escogerlo, mi madre estaba mas que complacida, elogiaba a Patty por tener buen gusto. Con todos alborotados me escapé a casa de Annie a ver que estaba haciendo y la ví, estaban ensayando teatro, me dispuse ayudarlas, buscando un pretexto para quedarme aunque no estaba seguro que lo necesitara. A Annie le hice unas cuantas correcciones pero a ella, no veía errores, aun cuando amaba el teatro mas que a mi vida ella parecía ser la mejor actriz que haya visto, lo se, demasiado iluso, demasiado idiota, trate de concentrarme le hice saber que por nada del mundo me perdería su obra, que seria el de la primera fila, llegaría al teatro con dos horas de anticipación para agarrar el mejor lugar.

Mi tío llego en la noche, lo salude como de costumbre hasta que la vi a ella, venía con toda la intensión de abrazarme pero mi rostro debió de haber reflejado mas que mis intenciones, al final solo asintió con la cabeza y yo correspondí

En la alcoba estaba hablando con Anthony

-Como te sientes – preguntó

-Como me siento de que? – las luces estaban apagadas y yo solo recordaba la tarde con Candy

-Pues, se que peleaste con mamá

-Creo que eso va a ser algo habitual, así que no te preocupes podre manejarlo, nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil,

-Se que saliste con Candy – soltó de repente

-A si? – pensé que me reclamaría

-Me alegra que te agrade, en ella puedes tener una gran amiga, también si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que cuentas conmigo hermano

-No tengo que abrazarte verdad? – hice una mueca

-no – se escucho una risa de parte de el

-Anthony no soy un niño pobre, ni tampoco abandonado, no es la gran cosa, no solo a mi me afecto lo de nuestro padre, solo que algunos cambiamos mas que otros, tu por ejemplo, siempre haz sido un buen chico y eres amable, yo siempre he sido el rebelde, y eso no creo que cambie, solo que mi madre espera que me comporte como tu y creeme no quiero ser como tu, y eso es lo que ella no entiende

-Y con Susana? –

-Sabes que me cae mal desde que éramos niños, realmente no me importa lo que haga si se mantiene alejada de mi

-Es nuestra prima

-Lejana – puse los ojos en blanco

-Te acuerdas cuando le pusimos picante a su sopa y se acabo toda el agua que estaba en la mesa y en la cocina, como lloraba – Anthony recordó

-Fue divertido – me reí – o cuando le pude un raton muerto en su lonchera

-Eso fue cruel

-Bueno el punto es que alguien se divirtiera – me encogí de hombros – era divertido

-Se puso muy bonita –

-Yo sigo viéndola igual

-Si claro, pero no puedes negar que es bella, embarneció muy bien

-Y Candy? – le recordé que tenia novia

-Ella es las bella de todas, y sus ojos, me fascinan sus ojos – estaba enamorado, no había duda, no hablaba así de nadie, - simplemente es perfecta – claro que lo era, aunque aun no la conocía enojada pero podría asegurar que no pierde el tiempo en esas cosas.

La cena llegó, cuando baje las escaleras Candy estaba sentada se veía preciosa, casi me quedo sin palabras, estaba nervioso, toda mi atención era para ella, ese vestido esmeralda hacia juego con sus ojos, pero algo opacaba esa belleza, no se veía contenta, pude notar como Susana la veía, los comentarios inadecuados en los que tuve que intervenir varias ocasiones, incluso con los de mi madre, Anthony y Susana fueron presentados a nuestros invitados, Antohny le había dejado sola la mayor parte de la conversación, Candy fue presentada como amiga de Anthony ante mi tío, mi madre casi no la dejaba hablar, hasta que mi tío hacía preguntas directas hacia ella.

Anuncie la cena y por decisión de mi mamá Anthony escoltó a Susana a la mesa, estaba furioso, si no era por que le prometí a mi madre que no haría nada para alterar la fiesta le había dado un golpe en la cara pero si lo tome con fuerza y lo miraba fijamente, aun cuando el decía que se sentía entre la espada y la pared no podía entenderlo, desde cuando esta cena se volvió en esto, tendría que hablar con Anthony, con mi madre incluso con la misma Susana, si yo fuera Candy ya me hubiera ido, y rompería lazos.

Candy estaba muy triste, pero lo único que podía hacer era animarla, entenderla, y tratar de que viera que mi hermano era un tonto pero aun así ella estaba ahí, amaba a mi hermano, y no era quien para intervenir, le dije que si quería podía entrar y aclararlo todo, solo, no quería que saliera lastimada, trataré de protegerla, el comportamiento de Anthony llegaba a lo inaudito, lo patee varias veces por debajo de la mesa pero era inútil, solo se quedaba viendo, claro, llego el momento, tenia que sacar a Candy de mi casa.

Tenia que distraerla, hacerle olvidar un poco, y podría hacerlo, no la llevé a casa, y la pasamos increíblemente bien, como siempre, podía acostumbrarme a esto, pero aun quedaba algo pendiente.

Nos prometimos una tarde de películas, y fui a casa, deseaba golpear a Anthony, pero al verlo como estaba en el cuarto decidí entrar sin decir nada, solo le quede viendo.

-Dilo soy un tonto

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes – recargue mis codos en mis piernas - te portaste como un completo idiota, saque a Candy llorando de casa por que ni mi madre ni Susana la trataron bien, y tu no hiciste nada ¡! – las palabras me empezaron a fluir – Anthony ella es buena no merece que la hagas sufrir, no merece estas cosas, estoy convencido que mi madre quiere emparejarte con Susana pero no entiendo para que

-Terry, no creo que mi mamá quiera eso, le hable de Candy y me dijo que quería conocerla

-Si ya viste para que, - estaba enojado – Mira Anthony, olvidemos lo de esta noche, estoy seguro que te perdonara, pero no estires demasiado la cuerda, ella no se merece estas escenas, Anthony se lo que dices que eres. – me fui a quitar el traje de pingüino

-Te agrada

-Claro que si, es una buena chica – me quite el saco

-Me refiero a …. – dijo en un murmullo y fingí no escucharlo y me metí al baño, no, no estaba preparado, ni siquiera yo sabia si Candy me agradaba como otra cosa que no fuera amigos, me esfuerzo para creer que es solamente eso, somos buenos amigos, y eso es todo, no debe de haber mas, ella es la novia de Anthony y no puedo verla de otra manera.

Anthony y yo cerramos la conversación de Candy diciendo que en la mañana iría a disculparse y sí, eso sucedió, con algo sobrado de tiempo fui a buscar el helado prometido, di varias vueltas en el supermercado y al ver que era una hora prudente llegue a casa de Candy, Anthony ya no se encontraba ahí.

Vimos algunas pelicular y me empezó a preguntar sobre chicas, no se de donde saque palabras para decir que alguien me gustaba, pero empezaron a fluir solar, no podía controlar, me maldije internamente por no aprender a callarme, ahora entiendo por que mi madre se enoja tanto conmigo, al final me deseo que con mis lazos con esa chica que volvieran mas fuertes pero sabia que era imposible, tal vez en otra vida pequeña pecosa…. por ahora solo quiero verte sonreír

Continuara-

Hola chicas lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado esta narración especial de Terry, los siguientes capítulos serán como lo venimos manejando, narrado por Candy, muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic, créanme no los abandono, solo que luego las cosas se acomulan y no me dan mucho tiempo para escribir, espero sus comentarios.

buenas noches


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, me agrada saber que les esta gustando la historia, entre los comentarios que me llegaron me piden que continúe la historia desde la perspectiva de Terry o si lo continuo desde la perspectiva de Candy así que quisiera someterlo a votación, así que espero sus votos, buenas noches y continuemos

Capitulo 10

Anthony llegó por mi para ir a la cabaña, estaba nerviosa, sabía que Susana no iba dejar así como así el asunto del restaurante, pero tampoco debía de tener miedo, pero aun así estaría en sus dominios y estando lejos no se que tanta libertad podría moverme.

-Tranquila amor, todo esta bien – me dio un beso en la mano

-Lo se – mentí, claro que no todo estaba bien

Llegamos a la casa de Anthony, Annie y Patty ya estaban ahí, las abracé y las saludé, junto con los demás, estaban en la sala, junto con Stear y Archie, y obviamente el rebelde de la familia

-ya quiero llegar a la cabaña, y quemar bombones –dijo Archie frotando sus manos

-Esta navidad se espera que sea la más fría en 4 años – dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón

-será divertido – dijo Terry mirándome

-Claro que si – respondí sonriéndole

-Anthony ven aquí por favor – gritó Eleonor, Anthony fue de inmediato – Ayúdale a Susana con unas cosas – se alcanzo a oír

Jean Luca ya había bajado las escaleras y nos saludó a todos

-Bueno es hora de irnos, Candy – me vió y sólo asintió con la cabeza, no me dio beso ni un estrechón de manos

-Eleonor – le devolví el gesto

-Stear, Archie, Patty y Annie se van en la camioneta, Susana, Jean Luca y yo con Anthony en el coche y Terry y Candy en el otro – como no lo vi venir, sonreí con ironía

-Pensé que yo iba a ir con ustedes – dijo Terry al ver mi expresión

-Sabes que Anthony maneja mas prudente hijo, no quiero rezar por mi vida todo el camino – le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso, Jean Luca se fue al coche donde se irían con Anthony – de todos modos se que te llevas bien con Candy y estoy segura que a ella no le importa verdad Candy , eso sólo el trayecto a la cabaña

-Claro que no señora, pensándolo bien es la mejor compañía del viaje

-Ustedes harían una excelente pareja – intervino Susana

-Bueno pero a quien le importa tu opinión – dijo Terry molesto – Vamos Candy – me tomo de la mano y me guió al su coche

-Terry….

-Lo se, se que querías irte con Anthony

-La verdad, sabía que algo así iba a pasar, después de lo que le dije a Susana en el restaurante era obvio que tratara de desquitarse pero con el respaldo de tu mamá no puedo hacer mucho

-Lo que pasó en el restaurante? – se extraño

-Ahorita te cuento, pero… te molesta que me vaya contigo? Si quieres yo me voy a mi casa y listo, no necesito ir a la cabaña –hable demasiado rápido

-Candy no seas tonta, nada me encantaría mas que te vengas conmigo pero, parece que la que no quería eras tu

-Tonto, eres mi mejor amigo, claro que quiero estar contigo – le sonreí y el me correspondió, - pero, no será mejor ir por mi maleta, al coche de Anthony

-No, hay suficiente espacio, además, ya quiero irme – puso los ojos en blanco, me abrió la puerta del carro y en seguida el se subió del otro lado

Todos los coches habían arrancado, el coche de Anthony era quien dirigía la caravana, le conté a Terry el problema con Susana en el restaurante y lo que había dicho su madre, no quería hacerme la victima ni nada por el estilo, solo que pocas veces podía decir lo que pensaba y esa vez, Terry fue el que me escucho mas de la cuenta

-Se que a veces mi mamá se hace odiar

-No la odio Terry solo se que esta celosa por que no me considera buena para Anthony

-No buena para Anthony pero si para mi – dijo en un tono poco audible – Candy sabes que lo que respecta a Susana va a hace que revientes en cualquier momento o provoque un problema entre ustedes, no la dejes, se que mi hermano te quiere, trato de entenderlo pero a veces creo que cede demasiado, pero es bueno Candy – trató de convencerme – de todas formas sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras y necesites – me agarró la barbilla en señal en entendimiento.

Terry era increíble, se que le costo escucharme puesto que estoy hablando de su mamá pero no hable mal de ella, solo lo que hace cuando piensan que lo ven, pero creo que el no me ha podido decir nada ya que luego el ha presenciado lo que Eleonor dice o hace.

El trayecto a la cabaña fue placentero, poco tráfico la verdad, o por lo menos eso sentí yo puesto que Terry y yo nos la pasamos escuchando música de rock, y cantando a todo pulmón, en cada semáforo hacíamos de cuenta que estábamos tocando el la batería y yo el bajo, la risa comenzó cuando sin querer me pegue en el tablero del coche.

-Cuidado, estas bien pecosa? – me miró algo preocupado

-Tranquilo, solo será un chichón – me sobé la frente, espero que no se haga moretón ni chichón

-Ya casi llegamos, faltan 10 minutos – me avisó

-Es una lástima – alcance a decir, pero el no respondió nada.

Dentro de la cabaña dejamos las maletas en la sala, la cabaña era preciosa, tenía acabados rústicos, una gran chimenea y una sala enorme, si era para familias grandes, la sala quedaba justo en medio de las habitaciones se podía ver cada puerta como si estuvieran custodiando la sala, la cocina era abierta así que le daba un estilo elegante a todo, el sofá era de color café claro con cojines color shedrón.

-Eleonor está preciosa – Patty no dejaba de ver alrededor

-Gracias Patty, - ella sonrió

Eleonor empezó a repartir las habitaciones, había una para cada uno, ya me imagino cuanto debió de haber costado la renta de la cabaña, trataría de pasármela bien, por lo menos el viaje fue placentero, Terry, comienzo a sentir algo muy especial por el, la verdad deseo que sea feliz.

La habitación de Terry y la mia quedaron juntas de hecho esas habitaciones eran hermanas se conectaban con el baño, dejé mi maleta en la orilla de la cama y me senté un momento en la cama, el cuarto era sencillo pero bonito, tenia cortinas blancas y sabanas del mismo tono, lo demás era rustico, la luz de la alcoba era cálida, así era fácil sentirte como en casa, era fácil sentirte en familia, ojalá Albert estuviera aquí. Salí de mi habitación para apreciar mas de la cabaña, muchos se quedaron en sus habitaciones me encontré a Anthony en la cocina tomando un poco de agua, hice el menos ruido posible y le llegue por atrás para taparle los ojos

-adivina quien soy – le susurre al oído

-una pequeña pecosa que me tiene hecho un loco – me tomó las manos y volteó a mirarme – hola extraña

-Hola amor – le di un beso en los labios, pero lo note un poco raro como molesto

\- que tal tu cuarto? – dijo al fin

-Hermoso, tiene una vista increíble y el tuyo

-Igual de bonito.

-Anthony! – se escucho a lo lejos, yo puse los ojos en blanco

-Voy! – le regreso la respuesta – en un momento mas estoy contigo y vamos a dar un paseo si?

-Claro – trate de sonreír pero no pude hacer mucho, ¿ahora que quería? Tenia que hablar con Anthony, esto no podía seguir así, su madre tenía que entender que su hijo ya era un hombre y que también necesitaba tiempo para el, pero eso no lo se podía decir yo, al fin y al cabo yo solo soy la novia, no tengo derecho de hacerlo, si el quería un cambio en su vida tenia que darle solución el,

-Hola Candy, los chicos y nosotras iremos a conocer los alrededores de la cabaña, vienen? – dicen mis amigas dando a entender que Anthony venía conmigo

-No, esperare a Anthony subió con su madre – fingí estar bien

-ok. Entonces nos vemos para la comida – se disculpó Anthony

-claro,- se fueron, regresé a mi cuarto para esperar a Anthony pero se demoró en volver y luego tocaron mi puerta, abrí y era Eleonor-

-Candy no saliste con los muchachos?

-Estaba esperando a Anthony

-Que pena, se fue hace un rato con Susana, pensamos que te habías ido con ellos –

-Ah, pero no pasa nada, lo veré en cuanto regrese, - estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, pero no podía demostrarlo, tenia que ser mas inteligente, tenia que soportar

-claro que si, si quieres podemos ir juntas o también con Terry

-Claro Señora, no se preocupe- que le hace pensar que quiera estar con ella en una caminata

-Candy un favor, podrías ayudarme para la comida? – dijo Eleonor

-Claro – tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, según Anthony quería que hiciéramos las pases, y empezar de nuevo pero no creía el cambio tan repentino, demos el beneficio de la duda tal vez podíamos ser amigas. Bajamos a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador –Tiene pensado en algo o hay que improvisar

-Si te soy sincera hace años que no cocino, se supone que una señora de servicio vendría a cocinar y limpiar la cabaña durante nuestra estancia pero no ha llegado – no respondí nada – crees poderme apoyar cocinando?

-Como? – me tomo por sorpresa

\- claro, que sea tu quien cocine mientras estamos aquí

-Pero no se si les guste mi sazón, yo no soy tan buena cocinando

-No te preocupes, trabajas en un restaurante algo debiste de aprender, estoy segura que te quedara perfecto, el refri esta lleno y puedes hacer lo que quieras – se salió de la cocina, no me dio tiempo ni de responder.

Perfecto, todavía ni pasaba un día y ya tenia pensamientos dignos de Belcebú, tenía que calmarme, tenia que respirar, tenia que pensar en Anthony pero creo que al final pensar en el solo empeoraba mi condición mental.

Saque unas verduras y carne que había en el congelador, empecé a pelar las verduras y las puse a cocer un poco para después pasarlas al grill, pique cebolla en juliana y la puse a sofreir con aceite y otras especias... en el transcurso de la elaboración de la comida se escuchaba como alguien bajaba las escalera, dirigí mi mirada hacia las escaleras y ahí estaba parado, cruzado de brazos con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Y ahora? – preguntó divertido

-No digas nada – tenia el cuchillo en mis manos – mira que puedo usarlo – lo agité hacia su dirección

-Por que estas haciendo esto? – se acercó a mi

-Tu madre me pidió ayuda con las comidas y la limpieza en lo que llega la chica que va a cocinar mientras estamos aquí – frunció el ceño y después se me quedó viendo pero se clamó rápidamente

-Te ayudo, y si es así todos debemos ayudar, no solo tu – me quito el cuchillo y termino de picar la cebolla

-Terry…. – me le quedé viendo

-que? Ya te enamoraste de mi? – sonrió ampliamente

-Eres un idiota – lo abrace, obvio lo tomé de sorpresa – gracias

-Siempre Candy – nos pusimos a cocinar - ¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás? – pregunto después de un rato, le conté y ví como se tensó

-Pero no importa, - me apresuré a decirle – Anthony me pidió que le diera una oportunidad de integrarme a su familia, y creo que puedo hacerlo – le sonreí y el se me quedó viendo

-vamos a poner la mesa Candy – llevó la ensalada a la mesa

Había terminado de hacer un pequeño postre, no me llevé nada de tiempo y había quedado listo cuando vi a entrar a mis amigos

-Candy, pensamos que ibas alcanzarnos con Anthony – dijo Annie en cuanto me vio

-Candy se ve delicioso – dijo Patty

-Gracias, no lo hice yo sola, Terry me ayudó- vi a Patty- no te preocupes Annie – le guiñé un ojo – lávense las manos y vengan a cenar, y avísenle a Eleonor y a Sr Granchester que la comida esta lista

-Candy, donde estabas? – dijo Anthony

-Aquí, me canse de esperar y me puse a cocinar – conteste sarcásticamente, Terry se dio cuanta de nuestra conversación moderada, todos habían desaparecido a lavarse

-Así que Terry te ayudó a cocinar, todo se ve delicioso Candy, que buen equipo hacen ustedes dos no crees Anthony? Es un alivio que sean tan buenos amigos –

-Efectivamente, es una pena que no sepas lo que se siente tener un buen amigo – sonrió Terry frívolo

-Terry! – la defendió Anthony

-Que? – lo volteó a ver con una frivolidad que ni yo me hubiera atrevido a mirar jamás, impuso, me dio miedo, Anthony no dijo nada, sólo se quedaron viendo en silencio, como si estuvieran en una batalla de miradas hasta que la entrada de Eleonor interrumpió la escena. Susana estaba con una media sonrisa, que me dieron ganas de torcérsela con una cachetada.

-Candy todo se ve delicioso, - se sentó en una cabecera – chicos siéntense, se enfriará la comida – fue mi imaginación o se hizo de la vista gorda por como estaban sus hijos, yo aun podía sentir la fría mirada de Terry, todos se apresuraron a bajar, elogiaban la comida y me felicitaban.

-También Terry ayudó en la preparación – tomé un poco de agua –

-No cabe de duda que el servicio se te da Candy, le haces grandeza a tu profesión – dijo Susana

-De que hablas? – intervino Terry tratando de ser sereno, pero se notaba la tensión de su voz

-Bueno Candy trabaja en Whine & White, el restaurante al que fuimos la otra vez – dijo tratando de no mirarlo

-Es cierto, yo también la ví, seguro tu también Terry, hasta la saludaste

-O ya recuerdo, Eleonor me dijo que estabas ahí pero no te ví realmente Candy – intercedió Jean Luca

-Debe ser duro no Candy? Trabajar tantas horas al día por una bicoca de sueldo – dijo Susana tratando de incomodarme

-Susana quien les dijo que Candy era una empleada? – dijo mas impositivo

-Lo dedujimos – intervino Eleonor

-Bueno, para que lo sepan, Candy es la sobrina del propietario de ese restaurante, va algunas veces a la semana para apoyar a su tío ya que una vez graduándose de encargará del área administrativa junto con otros pequeños negocios – Vaya, Terry había hecho su tarea, ahora me sentí investigada

-Terry, por favor, es obvio que se trata de un malentendido – dijo Jean Luca –

-Claro que es un malentendido tío, pero por que preocuparnos por eso – dejó la servilleta en la mesa – lamentablemente la señora que se iba a contratar para cocinar y limpiar no ha llegado así que todos tenemos que cooperar, Candy y yo cocinamos, así que ustedes limpian –

-Pero Candy se ofreció a apoyarnos a hacerlo – dijo Eleonor – o no querida? – pequeña bruja! Maldije en mi interior, era obvio que estaba fingiendo esta cortesía

-Si, Candy me explico madre, pero ella también viene a divertirse, y no se me hace justo – dijo Terry

-Eso es muy prudente de tu parte Terrice, claro que entre todos haremos los deberes – se levanto Jean Luca y llevó su plato a la cocina

-Por favor Jean Luca, que pena – dijo Eleonor – tu no estas acostumbrado a estas cosas

-Eleonor por favor, por quien me tomas, antes de ser lo que hoy ahora no tenia nada, y también tenia que hacer mis cosas, no pasa nada, Candy, todo estuvo delicioso, Terrice me parece que la Señorita se perdió de un paseo bien merecido por que no la acompañas? Nosotros limpiaremos

-Candy, vamos – Terry volteo a ver a Anthony, y el estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera puedo voltear a verme

-eh? Si – aun no estaba segura de lo que había pasado ahí, en que momento la comida y mi enojo hacia Anthony se volvió confuso y sentimiento de culpa, quería ayudarlo pero no se que hacer, Terry estaba molesto mas que molesto, no podía decirle nada, temía que no me respondiera de buena manera.

Continuara …..


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias, por sus votos, vamos a intercalarlos, entre Candy y Terry en el mismo capitulo les parece? Así no tienen que esperar para el siguiente capitulo para saber lo que piensan los protagonistas. 1) punto de vista de Terry 2) punto de vista de Candy, espero que así les guste o les dedicamos un capitulo completo a cada quien.

Capitulo 11.

1)

Estaba mas que impresionado cuando vi a Candy en la cocina preparando la comida, me le quede viendo un ratito, pero algo no estaba bien, no estaba feliz, como siempre lo estaba, cuando se me quedó viendo no pude contener una pequeña sonrisa burlona, y mi sonrisa se amplió mas cuando me amenazó con el cuchillo, era tan adorable.

Me había contado lo que había pasado con Anthony y el por que ella estaba cocinando, mientras avanzaba la conversación mi humor ya estaba de mil demonios, mis movimientos eran monótonos, así que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, solo podía pensar en la golpiza que le iba a dar a Anthony si todo seguía así.

En cuánto miré a Anthony entrar y reclamarle a Candy por que estaba en casa estaba apunto de estallar, hasta que Susana me brindó la oportunidad. No pude evitarlo, solo buscaba quien me la pagaría y ella pidió a gritos que fuera con ella, Anthony intento interceder para defenderla y me le planté en frente, si decía una palabra mas, nos íbamos ir a los golpes.

Tenia tantas ganas de decirle a Candy que dejara de ser una tonta, que no valía la pena seguir con esto, pero como me iba a ver cuando en la mañana intercedí con el para que lo entendiera, para que lo apoyara, por que según yo era un buen muchacho, pero su cobardía y lealtad a las personas equivocadas lo estaban metiendo en estos aprietos, aprietos que lo único que iban a provocar era que nos peleáramos además de provocar el rompimiento con Candy, pero sabía que ella entendía lo que quería decir, era una cualidad, podíamos decirnos todo sin palabras

-Se lo que piensas y lo que dirás si te incito hacerlo pero podrías no decir nada – me dijo con una mirada algo seria

-Lo siento, se que no debo meterme – trataba de mantenerme al margen, al fin y al cabo que me importaba, era solo una chica, una chica que no hace mucho conocí, pero para ser sincero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. – ven – la tomé de la mano – te voy a llevar a un pequeño lago que vi al entrar por la calle

-Yo también la vi – me sonrió

Traté de distraerla, se que poco serviría ya que una vez entrando en la cabaña, la historia volverá a repetirse, Susana o mi madre harán algo en su contra y yo tratare de defenderla, pero esta vez, Anthony no se escaparía, y tenia un plan para presionarlo.

2)

Terry yo habíamos tenido un paseo agradable, solo dimos una vuelta, platicamos de todo y nada, la obscuridad empezaba apoderarse del bosque y el lago, a luna se flejaba en el agua como si fuera un espejo, todo estaba tan tranquilo, veías algunas luces cerca del lago, y los grillos empezaron a cantar.

-En el baile siempre he sido algo torpe, me hubieras visto en la tabla rítmica de la escuela

-No creo que hayas sido tan terrible como dices – me reía

-en serio, pero como bien sabes, el teatro es mi pasión

-Como vas con las canciones –

-Mejorando, creo que por como van las cosas en mi vida puedo cantarlas con el mayor sentimiento – y era verdad, Hoppesly Devoted to you seria excelente en este momento, otra mujer en mi lugar, se habría ido desde que llegó, es mas se hubiera ido a mitad de la cena de hace algunos días, pero claro, no estaban hablando de una mujer inteligente, estaban hablando nada mas y nada menos que con Candy White la chica que cree que las personas cambian.

-espero que antes de tu estreno me dejes ver tu ensayo con vestuarios

-Claro, aunque ya seria directo en el teatro

-Por supuesto que si, - nos sentamos en el pórtico donde había como un columpio grande donde cabían dos personas – Creo que ya es hora de entrar – veía hacia dentro y se veía la luz de la sala donde había algo de movimiento

-Claro – le sonreí

Entre la cabaña, veía como mis amigos estaban jugando, Annie me miraba preguntándome si todo estaba bien, solo pude sonreír, tenia que hablar con Anthony, estas cosas tenían que parar ahora.

-Hola – me senté a su lado

-Que bueno que ya regresaste de tu paseo – estaba molesto

-Tengo que hablar contigo – dije sin rodeos, el me volteó a ver con cara de preocupación

-Paso algo entre Terry y tu? – sus ojos estaban como platos

-Que? NO! – pero que le pasa

-entonces? –

-Vamos afuera – lo tome de la mano y lo llevé afuera, me senté en el asiento que antes ocupe con Terry – Anthony apenas llevamos 12 horas aquí, faltan 4 días para terminar el viaje y yo no quiero tener que lidiar con los comentarios ni de Susana ni de tu mamá

-Por que no quisiste venirte con nosotros en la camioneta? – me pregunto de repente

-¿Qué? –

-Mi mamá y Susana me dijeron que quisiste irte con Terry en el coche

-Pero si tu mamá fue la que organizo como debíamos irnos, el irme con Terry lo decidió ella, pero a estas alturas lo hizo muy bien por que no hubiera querido escucharla ni a ella ni a Susana – estaba molesta, ni siquiera me importaba si esto terminaba mal, ahora resulta que esta celoso

-Y te dije que me esperaras para ir a dar un paseo y resulta que te quedaste en casa con Terry – se empezó a desesperar

-Ay no Anthony, no me quieras voltear la tortilla, nuestro problema no se llama Terry, nuestro problema se llama Susana – le grite ya enojada – Además que me reclamas? El como te haz portado ha dejado mucho que desear, eres un títere que tu madre controla libremente, y un muñeco que manipula Susana con su cara de yo no fui, has visto lo que me han dicho y hecho y parece no importarte, la presencia de tu tío es mucho mas importante para ti

-No lo entiendes

-O no, claro que no, por lo menos Terry me ha defendido, y aun así me dice que tenga paciencia pero a estas alturas parece que mi paciencia para ti no es nada

-Que bueno que Terry sea lo que necesites

-Y que bueno que Susana sea lo que tu madre ha aprobado para ti, valiente abogado vas a ser, no vas a poder defender ni a una mosca

-Creo que no es bueno que hablemos ahorita , será mejor que vayamos a descansar – se fue

1)

Había escuchado la pelea entre Anthony y Candy, el balcón de mi habitación quedaba justo debajo del pórtico, Candy se había defendido como una campeona, le dijo lo que sentía pero ahora me tocaba entrar hacer mi parte, salí de mi habitación y llegue al cuarto de Anthony y entre sin tocar

\- no quiero hablar contigo

-Yo en cambio tengo mucho que decirte – me recargue en un mueble

-que vas a decirme que soy un cobarde, un idiota que intenta hacer que su familia esté bien?

-Si, eres un idiota y un cobarde, te estas esforzando por ser alguien que no eres,

-Quien no soy? – me miro extrañado

-no eres nuestro padre, no necesitas ver por nosotros, nuestra mamá nos tendrá siempre pero solo nosotros somos los responsables de ser felices,

-susana también cuenta con mi protección, mi tío recibió una llamada del médico esta mañana- me dejo mudo ante esa confesión – no me quiso decir nada pero se que no esta muy bien, no quiero empeorar las cosas entiendes? Quiero mucho a Candy, pero ….

-Anthony eres un terco, no necesitas casarte con ella para protegerla, deja el drama para las telenovelas, pero esta bien, si quieres ser el mártir está bien, solo quiero decirte que si no tomas una decisión pronto quiero decirte que me esforzare para que Candy me acepte

-Que?

-Candy me gusta y pienso pelear por ella, no creo que a ella le sea indiferente así que tratare de ganarme su cariño – me di media vuelta

-Claro que te enamoraste de ella, basta con conocerla un poco para que te cautive – dijo algo abatido –

-Como tu lo dijiste, es alguien especial y no pienso dejar que se me escape alguna posibilidad – tenia que hacerlo reaccionar de algún modo.

-Sabes lo mucho que ella me gusta, te lo conté todo, como es posible que llegues a mi puerta y me digas esto cuando sabes perfectamente en que posición estoy

-Y ella? Te haz esforzado por parecer el chico que no sabe que hacer mientras que ella esta apoyándote aguantando las tonterías de Susana, quien según tu es una chica pobre y necesitada de amor, lo único que intentan hacer es que la elijas, dándole a entender a Candy que no tiene ninguna posibilidad contigo, así que deja de ser tan pretensioso y piensa en lo que quieres hacer, - me encamine a la puerta y me detuve en seco – Anthony solo tienes una oportunidad mas que yo cese en tratar de conquistar a Candy – Sali de su habitación

Me dolio la forma tan ruda con la que le hable a Anthony pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que entrar en razón y esa fue la única solución que se me vino a la mente, me desvestí una vez estando en mi cuarto y me dispuse a tomar un baño, me envolví la zona intima con una toalla y entre al baño, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando entre a éste

-Candy - dije nervioso, la miraba de arriba abajo, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas de un tono rosado provocado por el vapor del baño y lo que era un segundo pareció una eternidad, era como si la imagen se incrustara en mi cerebro, pasando la película una y otra vez se estaba secando el cuerpo, pude ver la comisura de su seno rosado y los glúteos, al parecer todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era ser esa toalla.

-Terry! – se volteó y se tapó completamente y yo por inercia cerré la puerta

Claro, que estúpido, debí haber tocado, debí poner seguro, bueno es que no se que debía hacer solo…. Dios, sentí una gran presión en mi ingle, la toalla con la que me había envuelto se había alzado un poco, me quede esperando a que se cerrarla la puerta del baño del lado de Candy, y entre rápidamente a la regadera a bañarme con agua fría, pero mi mente me jugaba trampas, la imagen de Candy estaba latente y el calor que sentía no cesaba al contrario, crecía, creo que después del baño tendría que ir a la cocina por hielos

2)

No podía creerlo, mataré a Terry en cuanto lo vea, no pudo haber pasado, como tendré que verlo de ahora en adelante, como no cerré con seguro la puerta, como se me pudo olvidar, soy una tonta, me vestía a toda prisa, después de la discusión de Anthony lo único que quería era relajarme y el baño me pareció buena idea y si, me había relajado pero ahora Terry

Salí de mi habitación para la cena, al parecer la chica que habían contratado llegó durante mi paseo con Terry

-Hola Candice – dijo Jean Luca

-Sr Granchester - me incline para saludarlo

-que tal el paseo? –

-Excelente, el lago es hermoso

-Si que lo es, y Terry como se porto

-Como todo un caballero

-Se veía molesto en la comida, espero que este de mejor humor

-Si yo también – no quería ni verlo

-Bueno, te veo en la mesa –

-Nos vemos

Terry salió de su habitación y nos quedamos viendo frente a frente, los dos nos ruborizamos, nadie podía hablar, era el silencio mas incomodo, creo que en ese momento quería una pelea con Susana

-Candy lo lamento tanto debi tocar

-Tienes razón, debiste tocar –

-Pecosa, no creí que tu también lo deseabas – sonrio picaronamente

-Terry! – le pegue en el brazo tan fuerte que casi me rompo los huesos – me refiero a la puerta

-Candy solo estaba jugando, pero en serio discúlpame, cuando alguno de los dos estemos en el baño cerremos con seguro así sabremos que alguno esta en el baño si? – me extendió la mano -la verdad no vi nada

-Seguro? – no estaba convencida

-En cuanto vi vapor cerré la puerta rápidamente – levantó la mano en forma de juramente – prometo que no volverá a ocurrir

-Esta bien, entonces, no tengo que sacarte los ojos

-Eres tan violenta – nos fuimos a la mesa

1)

Lo se, soy despreciable, pero no quería que se empezara a comportar extraño, aunque esas imágenes morirán conmigo, aunque realmente quisiera revivirlas. Dios escucharme ahora como estoy pensando como un depravado, por favor, ponme cinturón de castidad mental!

La cena pasó sin ninguna trampa hacia Candy, todo el mundo estaba en sus conversaciones, Anthony hacia bromas y todos reían, y Susana se reía mas de la cuenta, desgraciadamente no pude ignorarla puesto que su risa fingida no era para nada discreta.

-Candy hablaba con mi tío de libros y música, yo escuchaba mas esa conversación, mi madre atenta con Stear y Archie, parecía como si no pasara nada, tal vez, por la navidad…. Espero que esa noche sea tan buena como esta, aunque me esforzaba no podía ver a Candy de otra manera que no fuera como mujer, y mas con lo que pasó hace un momento, bebí vino hasta tratar de olvidar pero no lo conseguía, la veía y miraba sus labios como se movían al hablar, tal vez mañana sea diferente, tal vez mañana todo regrese a la normalidad.

Aun faltaba una pieza que tenia que investigar, según yo, mi madre había contratado a una señora para la cocina y limpieza el mismo dia que alquiló la cabaña, pero por que se presentó hasta ahora?, bueno, ya habrá tiempo de investigar….

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

1)

Al terminar la cena fui a la cocina con el pretexto de llevar mi plato e intercepte a la cocinera

-Buenas noches, puedo dejar esto aquí? – estaba algo bebido pero no se notaba

-Joven no se hubiera molestado – me quitó el plato de las manos

-ya no iba a venir señora? – le pregunte de repente

-Bueno es que tengo entendido que la señora había cancelado el servicio solo pidió que alistaramos la cabaña, pero al final siempre si quiso el servicio y me vine en cuanto me hablaron

-Que suerte – sonreí – todo estuvo delicioso muchas gracias – ya me lo imaginaba, otro golpe de estado, bueno ya tendré tiempo de poner todo en su lugar, regresé al comedor y me senté a lado de Candy le sonreía y le serví otra copa de vino

-Ya no Terry por que si no se me va a subir y comenzare hacer locuras – sonreía

-quiero ver – no borraba mi respuesta, creo que seria divertido ver a Candy tomada – no me dejaras solo verdad?

-Que va a decir tu tío – se reía, era obvio que ya estaba "feliz"

-Realmente nada, es mas, aprovecho que esta Terry para irme a descansar, estoy algo cansado

-Estas bien tío – pregunté con interés y preocupación por lo que había dicho Anthony

-Si, por supuesto que si hijo – me dio una palmada en la cara – sólo es la altitud aun no me acostumbro – sonrió y se retiro – gracias a todos y buenas noches

-Te acompaño tío – dijo Anthony.

-Gracias hijo puedo ir yo solo, - sonreía y se fue

Mi tío se fue a su habitación y Candy yo seguíamos platicando y bebiendo

-Es mejor que vayamos a descansar todos – dijo Anthony al vernos de reojo – Candy te acompaño a tu habitación – se acercó a ella y yo me le quedé viendo a Anthony con una media sonrisa

-Buenas noches Candy – le di un beso en la mano y ví como Anthony se la llevaba. Bueno por lo menos ya hace algo, no borré la sonrisa, sonreía para mi mismo, tal vez y esto funcione para Anthony, pero hablabla enserio cuando le dije que solo le daría una oportunidad mas

-Stear y Archie junto con Annie y Patty se fueron a sus habitaciones y nada mas me quedé con mi madre y con Susana

-bueno tía, iré a descansar – se acerco a darle un beso

-Nos vemos hija, - la abrazó

-Buenas noches Terry – trato de darme un beso

-No es necesario el beso, buenas noches – ni siquiera la mire y cuando me fije que ya estaba retirada me le quedé viendo a mi madre –

-Veo que te Candy es otra cuando esta contigo

-Somos amigos

-Pero se que te gusta, si te lo propones pueden ser mas - ni siquiera le respondí, no borraba la sonrisa

-Por que habías cancelado a la señora de la cocina? – no me fui entre las ramas

-De que hablas? – se extraño

-La señora me dijo que tu llamaste a cancelar el servicio y después de la comida que prepare junto con Candy decidiste contratar el servicio otra vez, que coincidencias verdad?

-Al final ella pudo venir, yo no cancele nada

-Mamá siempre te he admirado, no hagas que ese respeto se pierda – me levante de la mesa

-Me estas faltando al respeto Terry, y sea como sea soy tu madre y me debes respeto

-El respeto se gana y se mantiene mamá,

\- yo solo quiero que todos estén bien hijo, y haré lo que sea necesario – ya no le conteste nada y me fui a mi habitación.

2)

-Gracias por acompañarme – dije sin mirar a Anthony

-Oye – me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso – lamento lo de hace rato, no te traje aquí para pelear – me tomo de ambas manos ahora

-yo tampoco quiero discutir Anthony pero si algo así vuelve a pasar ya no me quedaré callada, le responderé a quien sea por cada peladez que me hagan aun cuando sea tu mamá no tiene ningún derecho de tratarme así

\- lo se, pero no quiero estar mal contigo pronto será navidad y mi deseo era que estuviéramos juntos y pasar tiempo juntos

-Entonces deja de estar con Susana, pon un alto a todo – lo miré frente a frente

-Candy yo…

-Si no estas dispuesto a estar al 100 yo….

-no puedo dejar de lado a mi familia – volteo a ver a los alrededores y vio que Terry iba subiendo – entremos a tu cuarto – abrió la puerta y entramos los dos

-Y entonces que? – le dije ya un poco molesta – quieres vivir en dos mundo diferentes pretendiendo que nunca se junten? – se quedó callado lo que pareció ser una eternidad – entiendo, entonces es mejor dejarlos así hasta que resuelvas tus problemas

-Quieres estar con alguien mas? – de repente a la defensiva

-No, no hace falta, y mas te vale que no menciones a Terry – le advertí – por quien me tomas? Crees que si no funciona con un entonces voy con otro las cosas no se hacen así y a ultimas si decido estar con Terry cual seria el problema? Soy libre y puedo estar con quien yo quiera – me fui a la puerta y la abrí esperando que el se saliera– mañana pido un taxi para que regresarme a mi casa- ni siquiera lo ví

-No hace falta que te vayas mañana es navidad – me dijo con una tristeza infinita en el rostro, me daban ganas de abrazarlo y decirle lo importante que era para mi pero si no me mantengo firme esto no va a ceder y me tendrá en la banca hasta cuando el quiera

-Estar aquí no va a resolver nada Anthony – tenia tantas ganas de llorar, hasta lo que había tomado en la cena se me había bajado con lo enojada que de pronto me sentí

-Es una cabaña, ningún taxi va a entrar por que es bosque Candy – me miro con ternura

-bueno, entonces después de este viaje, me alejaré – camino al pie de la puerta – Anthony- lo detuve – lamento haberte dicho que no serias un buen abogado, te deseo mucha suerte,

-Te amo Candy – solo pude hacer un mohín burlón

-Al principio lo sentí – y era cierto, al principio de la relación creí que me amaba, pero no puedes aceptar así de fácil renunciar a la persona que dices amar, era evidente que los sentimientos de Anthony había cambiado.

Cerré la puerta cuando estaba afuera, me deje caer en la puerta y lloré, trate que no fuera escandaloso, solo llorar para mi, estaba destrozada, estaba confundida a lo mejor no había hecho lo correcto y me precipite realmente no sabía si le había dado tiempo para ordenar su vida, por algo me había invitado a este viaje y no había pasado ni un día para que termináramos o dejáramos en pausa nuestra relación. Después de un rato entre al baño quería lavarme la cara y prepararme para dormir y vi a Terry quitándose el pantalón, por suerte tenia bóxers algo ajustados, no pude evitar ver su miembro perfectamente definido, inmediatamente el rubor subió a mis ojos

-Es venganza por lo que paso hace rato? –estaba poniendo cara divertida

-Creí que no habías visto nada – me puse nerviosa

-Te ví pero no te miré – se encogió de hombros

-Eres un pervertido

-Mira quien habla de perversiones cuando en lugar de cerrar la puerta sigues aquí discutiendo conmigo y lo peor es que no desvías la mirada – tenía razón, un calor empezó apoderarse de mi cuerpo, algo dentro de mi se estaba moviendo y comencé a hiperventilar. Me di media vuelta y pude notar que estaba poniéndose los pantalones, había olvidado cerrar la puerta

-Lo siento, no soy una pervertida, pero déjame decirte que eres muy guapo – traté de sonar divertida también

-Bueno tu no te quedas atrás – entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la esquina de la cama, no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro, que tiene de divertido

-Dijimos que pondríamos el seguro de ambas puertas si alguien estaba en el baño – no podía verlo a la cara.

\- lo siento, lo olvide, ¿Qué tienes? – me pregunto de repente –

-Acabo de terminar con Anthony –

-Que? – se sorprendió?

-me quería ir mañana mismo pero dice que aquí no llegan los taxis

-No, estamos muy lejos y el sitio mas cercano esta a muchos kilómetros de aquí, aparte mañana es navidad – me tomo de las manos – además crees podértela pasar mal si estas conmigo?- se alzo un poco

-No, eres encantador – le acaricie el rostro, otra vez estaba nerviosa, tenía una adrenalina atorada en el pecho, no sabía que hacer, pero tenia que hacer algo

-Quieres algo de vino? – me invitó

-Creo que es buena idea – desvié mi mente a otra cosa y volvió a entrar a su habitación y regreso con una botella de champagne

-Champagne? – alce los ojos

-La estaba guardando para brindar mañana pero, es mejor compartirla ahora y contigo – la abrió lo mas silencioso posible para no despertar a nadie. Sonreí un poco, no sabía si estaba de humor, quería mucho a Anthony y ahora, nunca mas tendríamos momentos solos, las remembranzas empezaron apoderarse de mi mente.

1)

Sabía lo que había pasado, estaba escuchando desde que se metieron al cuarto, me encerré en el baño, la había escuchado llorar, hasta que escuche que se había levantado, me puse nervioso y lo único se me había ocurrido era quitarme los pantalones para suponer que me iba a bañar, cuando entro me le quedé viendo un momento y empezaron las bromas, por lo menos no estaba llorando, y tal vez así podríamos estar a mano de cuando la mire secándose el cuerpo, aunque aun estaba lejos de compensarla, estaba triste, pero también estaba impresionada, tengo que decir que reanimo mi ego, no siempre me miraban así ni siquiera cuando tenia intimidad con una mujer, todo fue cómico hasta que su expresión cambió a tristeza otra vez

Estábamos sentados en la cama bebiendo champagne-

-por un lado me alegro Candy – traté de ser sincero

-Por que?

-Por que ya era mucho, amo a Anthony pero se que no esta haciendo las cosas como debe de ser y para ser sincero ni mi mamá ni Susana lo dejaran en paz en un buen rato –

-Eso también pienso yo – se resigno, pude notar que empezaba a arrastrar las palabras, lo malo del champagne era que por el momento no sentías que se te estaba subiendo hasta que te levantabas o empezabas a relajarte de más – me siento tranquila – me llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, yo también ya estaba bebido sino hasta un poquito mas encarrerado que ella.

-Eso es bueno, yo también estoy relajado - Acomode las almohadas en la cabecera y me senté, cerré los ojos un momento

-Gracias Terry – se recostó a mi misma altura y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos –

-sabes que es un placer – la escuche hablar de Anthony y de cómo se sentía, le empecé acariciar el pelo y y ella me acaricio el rostro y me sonrió –

-La chica que esté contigo va a tener mucha suerte

-Eso crees? – estaba nervioso

-Si – me miró fijamente no dejo de sonreír.

2)

Estaba tan relajada y parte de mi cerebro se había dormido, ni siquiera ya tenia control con mis manos, Terry me acariciaba el pelo y se sentía tan bien, estaba tranquila, sonreía por nada, eso quería decir que ya el alcohol había hecho su trabajo, puse mis manos en el rostro de Terry y fui bajando hasta su pecho, estaba bien tonificado, era fuerte, volví a subir por el brazo y el hacía lo mismo conmigo, no se por que se lo permitía tal vez en otro momento no hubiera pasado, pero a quien quería engañar, Terry me llamaba la atención, era divertido y encantador, además de increíblemente guapo, y me gustaba que se preocupara por mi, que siempre que lo necesito esté ahí, que no importa si es imposible el lo hace posible para mi. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro, pude sentirlas, otra vez la adrenalina en mi cuerpo estaba atorándose, Terry ya bajaba sus manos hasta mi cintura, estaba nerviosa pero no tenia miedo, me levanté un poco y me puse boca abajo con mi rostro levantado me le quedé viendo .

-No se si esto por como me siento ahora pero no puedo retenerme mas – le dije – tal vez nuestra amistad terminaría y no quisiera eso pero… - antes de poder decir nada más me besó, se me adelantó, seguramente el sentía lo mismo que yo, sus besos eran diferentes a los de Anthony, eran mas intensos, mas remarcados, mas posesivos, me embriagaron, deseaba tener más, era adictivo, ya tendríamos tiempo para arrepentirnos mañana por la mañana por ahora, solo quería estar así

1)

Al fin estaba pasando, lo que quería hacer toda la noche, no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, podía sentir que ella también lo quería, su roce me había prendido, estaba alucinado, solo quería una pauta mas para atreverme hacerlo. Enrolle mis dedos en su melena rubia, los besos los sentí necesitados, dulces, feroces, eran simplemente deliciosos, estaba sin saberlo, tocando el cielo, con un solo beso.

Llegó el momento mas odiado, los besos cesaron, ella me miró pero no dijo nada, se recostó y puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dibujando un caparazón, ella me dio la espalda pero mis brazos estaban protegiéndola.

-Me gusta tu olor – le susurré

-y a mi el tuyo – sin saber como nos quedamos dormidos…

Continuara….


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

2)

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, tenia un dolor de cabeza infernal, pestañe un par de veces antes de dejar que la luz del día entrara por mis ojos, todo aun me daba vuelta. Me incorporé estaba sola en la habitación, sólo recuerdo hasta cuando me quedé dormida. De pronto sentí como pedazos de mi memoria regresaban a mi cabeza para resumirme la noche anterior.

No podía seguir en la casa, no podía ver a Terry y menos a Anthony, después que le aseguré que yo no era de esas chicas… Dios! Pero que tonta, no era el momento, debí haber esperado, o tal vez que eso no pasara nunca, aunque… aun puedo sentir el olor y el sabor de el, el calor de sus brazos y la calidez que sentí. No se si por que me sentía sola yo…. De solo pensarlo me descomponía un poco, Terry no se merece eso, por Dios que me paso? El esta enamorado! Ahora que voy hacer?

Me di un baño asegurándome que Terry no podría entrar, la regadera no hizo bien su trabajo, el tema estaba constantemente en mi cabeza como una grabadora

-Tal vez si me quedo encerrada en mi cuarto … - ok suena tan estúpido de solo pensarlo. Quisiera que nada de esto estuviera pasando. Lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es disculparme con Terry, no quiero alterarle la vida, no de esa manera, el no se merece esto-

1)

No podía estar mas feliz, aun no me creía lo que había pasado, aun tengo su olor en mi ropa, no quisiera lavarla jamás , por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía descansar, por primera vez dormí como un bebé. Pero, aun me sentía mal por el rompimiento entre ellos, quisiera hablar con Anthony y como si lo estuviera invocando….

-quien es? – pregunte sin apartar la vista de la puerta

-Quisiera hablar contigo un momento – era Anthony

-Adelante – me ahorro el trabajo de buscarlo , una vez dentro se sentó en mi cama – vaya cara que traes

-anoche Candy termino conmigo – me soltó

-y no trataste de hacer que se quedara? – le dije, trate de hacerme el sorprendido pero esta vez sono con mucha naturalidad

-No, como puedo decirle que me espere a que todo termine, ojalá y no la hubiera traído, soy un idiota, en serio la amo, me muero si ella – me dolía ver a mi hermano así –

-Cálmate, Si la quieres, pelea por ella, lucha si es que aun ella siente algo por ti

-Como que si aun – me miró confundido

-No te haz portado muy bien – le dedique una media sonrisa – no lo eches a perder – le di unas palmadas en la espalda - o sino ya sabes que aprovechare mi oportunidad

-Lo haré – por fin pudo decir algo

2)

Salí de mi habitación, fui a dar un pequeño paseo, tal vez me aclare las ideas y me ayude arreglar todo en mi cabeza. Tomé mi celular y le marque a Albert.

-Hola pequeña

-Hola Albert, como estas?

-vuelto loco por las reservaciones, cada dia llegan más, voy a contratar personal adicional por la temporada

-Lamento no estar ahí para ayudarte

-Oye no lo pretendo, quiero que te diviertas – si el supiera cuanto me estoy divirtiendo –

-Gracias – solo pude responder esto

-Estas bien? – mi voz era tan evidente?

-Claro, el lugar es muy tranquilo y me siento relajada – mentí

-Me alegro, algún dia tendremos que ir juntos

-Claro que si, te encantará , bueno, tengo que irme, te quiero – sonreí

-Y yo a ti pequeña feliz navidad –

-Feliz Navidad – colgué

Llegue al pórtico y me senté en el columpio y comencé a mecerme

-Con que aquí andabas – me dijo Terry con dos tazas de café en la mano

1)

Ahora tenia que hablar con Candy, vaya dolor de cabeza que traigo, pero aun así podía concentrarme

-que tal la resaca? – me senté a su lado y le di su taza de café

-Horrible, siento que la cabeza se me parte en dos, gracias – me sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su café, nos quedamos viendo el paisaje un rato – Terry anoche

-Anoche estuvo buena la borrachera, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos – sonreí – en la mañana me fui a mi alcoba para no despertarte – me le quedé viendo

-Pero lo que pasó anoche tu y yo… -se me quedó viendo extrañada –

-Candy solo bebimos – voltee a verla, y por que no, tenia que preguntar - que, ¿Soñaste que tuvimos sexo? – reí

-Terry! – se sonrojó

-Mira que podemos hacer que no se quede en un sueño – me le acerque un poco, aunque me costaba trabajo pero era divertido verla toda nerviosa

-Eres un tonto – me golpeó en el brazo – por un momento pensé que…

-Que? –

-Nada olvídalo, - volvió a beber de su café, me le quede viendo por unos momentos.

2)

Lo habré soñado? Entonces, si el dice que solo bebimos seguramente fue un sueño lo del beso, no se si estaba aliviada o triste….

-Gracias por lo de anoche Terry, me siento mejor – le di un beso en la mejilla,

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos, seguro tu harías lo mismo por mi

-Claro que si, no lo dudes

-Candy buenos días – era Anthony quien había llegado a nosotros.

-Hola Anthony buenos días – no lo vi a la cara,

-podemos hablar? – insistió

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, los veo adentro – dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que entraba a la casa

-Creo que lo de anoche fue muy claro,

-Ya no me quieres? - como no quererlo, si era mi príncipe, pero me fue decepcionando poco a poco

-Tu que crees? – no quería verlo

-Que si me quieres, que sientes lo mismo que yo – se sentó a mi lado

-No, si sintiéramos lo mismo me darías mi lugar

-Se que no he sido el hombre que mereces, pero lo voy hacer por ti y voy a demostrártelo, veras que con cada acción, te diré lo mucho que te amo – sus palabras me sacaron de onda, algo dentro de mi no estaba bien, no sabía si eso era lo que quería, no sabia que esperar, quería creer en el, pero todo era demasiado confuso en mi cabeza todavía, Anthony me estaba diciendo lo que quería oír pero en mi mente solo podía pensar en alguien…. Terry.

-Veremos Anthony, aun no te digo que si –

-Gracias, no presionaré, - me tomó de la mano y me dio un beso y se fue feliz, pero yo, no sabía si lo estaba.

Entre a la casa, todo el mundo estaba adornando el árbol

-Anthony ven, vamos a adornar el árbol, verdad que es hermoso? – dijo Susana mientras lo jalaba hacia el adorno navideño, sonreí en mi interior y vi a todos muy felices, no podía permitir que Susana me amargara el viaje, tengo amigos y es la fiesta que mas amo de todo el año, tengo que estar feliz.

Con Terry me dedique a adornar la puerta, hicimos un arco preciosos en tonos dorados y color tabaco, combinaba con toda la fachada, el me detuvo la silla para colocar el arco, me subí y con cuidado empecé acomodarlo, realmente resaltaba mucho la entrada, al tratar de bajarme de la silla mi bota resbaló de ésta y caí encima de Terry, el me protegió abrazándome para que no me lastimara, pero el casi se queda sin aire

-Terry! Por Dios estas bien! – empecé a revisar que estuviera bien

-Si pecosa solo que no lo vi venir – no nos movimos de cómo quedamos, solo alce un poco la cara

-Terry ven, te ayudo a levantarte – el movimiento fue muy rápido y nos quedaos viendo frente a frente, sentí como el rubor empezó a subir a mis mejillas, el me miraba como si me quisiera decir algo. Pero antes de que abriera la boca me levante rápidamente y ayude a levantarlo.

-Ya me siento mejor – dijo Terry aunque su semblante era serio

1)

-Como te fue con Anthony? – moría por preguntar, temia la respuesta aunque con ver la cara de felicidad de mi hermano era mas que obvio

-Dijo que me iba a demostrar cuanto me ama pero no le dije que volveríamos

-Osea, harás que se esfuerce por reconquistarte? – una parte de mi comenzó a enojarse mucho

-Puede, no le asegure nada – acomodó una esfera

-Bien por ti pecosa – osea, todo volvia como al principio. Lo se, tal vez ella esperaba mas pero no podía sentirme bien

Todo marchaba como debía, los adornos ya estaban en su lugar y todo el mundo comenzó a irse para alistarse, menos Anthony y Susana, ellos aun se quedaron pero salieron al pórtico, baje las escaleras y espié, lo se, desagradable.

-Anthony esta noche buena será inolvidable para nosotros –

-Asi parece, estaremos todos juntos –

-Tu me quieres Anthony? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a el

-Claro que si Susy eres simpática y eres de la familia, claro que te quiero

-Pero…. Como mujer

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa – no podía ver sus miradas

-Me alegra que pienses así, yo también te quiero Anthony, sabes que eres el único en quien confio

-Tambien puedes confiar en mis hermanos

-En quien? Tus hermanos parece que nos les caigo bien, sobretodo a Terry, , el siempre esta a la defensiva conmigo, todo lo que digo parece que esta mal – no se equivocaba.

-Dale una oportunidad Susy, el siempre ha sido así, pero no es un chico malo, - por mi que ni me la de, no quiero ser su amigo

-Tenemos que irnos arreglar para esta noche, estoy emocionada, me acompañas a mi habitación

-Claro que si – regresaron a la casa y me apresure llegar a la cocina para no ser descubierto

-hermano ven ayudarme por favor,- le grité al ver a Anthony

Solo vi como se disculpo con Susana por no acompañarla y llego a mi

2)

Estaba arreglándome para cena, se podía apreciar el olor del pavo que estaba en el horno y las patatas en mantequilla,, también la ensalada de manzana y todo a un olor característico de la navidad, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Estaba esperando lo que Anthony tenia planeado para reconquistarme. Golpearon la puerta de mi habitación

-Adelante – grite sin mirar quien había entrado

-Te ves bonita – dijo una voz fémina

-Gracias –mi sonrisa se borro al ver quien era

-No hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar Candy, desde el restaurante

-Bueno, es que no convivimos mucho

-Te equivocas, nos topamos muy seguido pero Terry trata de alejarnos lo mas que puede, pero esta vez será diferente

-Bueno, que quieres? – me le quede viendo

-Nada, solo quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho que hayas venido, esta cena será inolvidable para todos – se dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta detrás de ella

-inolvidable? – por el tono en el que lo dijo, no puede ser bueno

La cena ya estaba en la mesa, todos tomamos asiento, Annie y Patty se veian preciosas, Stear y Archie discutían por uno de los inventos de Stear, se veian divertidos, Terry hablaba con su tío, su rostro parecía amable, Susana estaba con Eleonor, extrañamente mas feliz que otras veces. Y Anthony no dejaba de verme, me hizo una señal que viera debajo de la mesa y vi una rosa blanca, con una pequeña nota,

_Con todo mi amor, feliz navidad _

_A.G _

Sonreí, era preciosa, como todo lo que me daba, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho, Eleonor se levanto y golpeo la copa con un anillo que adornaba su dedo

-Familia y amigos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles estén aquí compartiendo con nosotros una fecha tan importante, y espero que también compartan nuestra alegría – todos se miraban esperando a lo que tenia que decir – Anthony, sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres una de las razones de mi vida, deseo tu felicidad mas que nada y me alegra ver que haz escogido bien a la mujer que compartirá tu vida, - me estaba faltando el aire – Susana, hija mía, me alegra que tus sueños se hagan realidad, les deseo lo mejor del mundo, salud por su siguiente boda

Continuara…..


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

2)

Estaba mas que impresionada, no sabía que decir, pero mi cerebro caía en la cuenta que Anthony solo estaba jugando conmigo, después de todo solo es un chico, a quien le no cuesta trabajo dejar algo que alguna vez fue tuyo.

-Que clase de broma es esta? – intervino Terry mientras se levantaba de la mesa de golpe

-Ninguna broma – dijo Eleonor sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro

-Que tienes Terry, pensé que te daría gusto, - le dijo su tío

-No me malinterpretes tío pero Anthony, esto es lo que quieres? – ahora le pregunto directamente a el

-Por que no habría de quererlo? – dijo Susana – el me quiere tanto como yo a el, me lo deja claro todos los días – mi imaginación viajaba muy rápido, como que se lo dejaba claro todos los días?

-Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, después de todo estaban comprometidos desde hace años

-Desde ese momento sólo he tenido ojos para Anthony – sonreía ampliamente

-Como dije antes madre, los compromisos se rompen – dijo Terry tratando de librar a Anthony de esto

-Pero no en nuestra familia, Anthony dio su palabra y se tiene que cumplir –decisión final

-Es cierto, los Granchester no se retractan Terry, después de todo, ellos eran novios de adolescentes, y conviven mucho tiempo cuando están juntos, y no creo que esa sea la forma adecuada de hablar Terrice

-Haces pensar cosas equivocadas Terry, no será que quieres ser tu el que este comprometido conmigo? – dijo Susana con malicia

-Que se acabaron las mujeres en el mundo? – sonreía descaradamente –

-Terry! – le grito Eleonor

-cierto, no es la forma de hablar – sonreía con mas amplitud – Susana, aunque fueras la ultima dama en la faz de la tierra contrairia nupcias contigo, antes de vuelvo gay, con permiso, Candy – me tomo el hombro, dándome a entender que me levantara, hice lo que me pidió, me le quedé viendo a Anthony, las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir pero las pude controlar

-Si me disculpan un momento – al fin dijo Anthony y me sacó del comedor y nos fuimos atrás de la casa y se aseguro que nadie nos viera

-Candy te juro que no sabía nada de esto

-Cállate! – le grité.- esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso Anthony, no soy plato de segunda mesa y jamás aceptare en compartirte, no voy a ponerte a escoger, por que esta claro lo que elegiste y sabes que? Ese va a ser tu tormento, quedarte con alguien a quien no amas – me di media vuelta y entre en la casa, tomé mas llaves del coche de Terry y me encamine al carro

Anthony no me había seguido, Terry estaba discutiendo en la mesa todavía con su madre, no eran gritos, no se escuchaban fuera de la casa, ingleses quien los entiende?

1)

Esto era una locura, como podía ser posible, para dar un anuncio así mi madre tuvo que hablar con Anthony antes, Susana estaba tan confiada… y yo todo loco nada mas pensando en Candy, ahora si no habría poder humano que me haga disculparlo, el destino estaba escrito para el y el lo tomaba como un pobre cordero acepta su desgracia de ser devorado.

-Muy bien madre, quiero decirte que todo te salió como siempre lo quisiste – levante la copa – brindo por esa felicidad para que algún día, sea autentica – me bebí el licor que quemaba mi garganta y me retire de la mesa no sin antes ver a mi tio a la cara –Lamento mucho mi comportamiento tío, no me malentienda – no baje la mirada, se la sostuve

-Terrice – tenia ojos inexpresivos, es como si no sintiera enojo por todo lo que acaba de decir de su sobrina, la niña de sus ojos

-Candy, vieron entrar a Candy? – dijo Anthony agitado

-No, tu te saliste con ella – se escucho el motor de mi coche

-Aparte de todo es una ladrona – dijo Susana

Salí corriendo a tratar de alcanzarla pero era tarde, ya llevaba varios metros adelante, entre a la casa y tome las llaves de Anthony, arranque el coche de inmediato y sin ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, Stear y Archie también me siguieron en su coche, desearía poder hablar con Candy telepáticamente para pedirle que se tranquilizara, tenia miedo, en mucho tiempo tenia un miedo que me rebasaba, todo estaba muy obscuro tenia que hacer que Candy frenara de algún modo.

-Candy! – empecé a gritar pero era inútil, pisé mas el acelerador y le di un leve golpe a la parte del costado de la cajuela, haciendo que Candy derrapara y se golpeara la parte delantera lateral con un árbol, me baje rápidamente del coche y me acerque a Candy, estaba inconsciente, se veía bien, solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero al parecer nada de cuidado

-Candy, Candy – estaba nervioso, tal vez me pasé con el golpe pero a los pocos segundo reaccionó –Candy – me miró

-Terry –estaba bien, el alma me regreso al cuerpo – Terry lo siento tanto – comenzó a llorar y me abrazó –

-Ya pasó todo, no pasa nada,- la abrace y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, - yo siempre te voy a cuidar pequeña pecosa

-Terry – le abrazaba con mas fuerza – te quiero mucho, lo siento tanto

-Yo también te quiero – le di un beso en la frente – tranquila – la cargué y la lleve al coche de Anthony

Stear y Archie llegaron casi de inmediato,

-Candy esta bien? – dijo Archie

-Si, esta bien, Stear, llévate mi coche por favor, volvamos a la cabaña – sonreí, hicieron lo que pedí y me subi al coche

-No quiero volver

-No te preocupes, nos iremos por la mañana, - le acaricié la mejilla – nunca vuelvas hacerme eso Candy – tenia una mezcla de emociones, estaba enojado, estaba feliz por que Candy estaba bien y estaba preocupado por sus condiciones – jamás! – se lo dije algo brusco para mi gusto

-Lo… lo siento Terry, creeme jamás volverá a pasar – no sentía su mirada

Llegamos a la cabaña y entré por la parte de enfrente, de seguro todo el mundo estaba en el comedor aun, cargue a Candy que se había quedado dormida pero Anthony nos estaba esperando en la sala

-Candy! – trato de acercarse

-Esta bien – lo detuve en seco – no le paso nada,

-Terry yo…

-Lo que me puedas decir sale sobrando Anthony, no era a mi a quien debiste convencer – fui a las escaleras y llevé a Candy a su cuarto y volví a bajar para ver el auto, como bien dije, no era nada de cuidado, solo fueron los golpes, descuadre un poco la cajuela y la pintura obviamente pero puedo arreglarlo.

-Como esta Candy? – me pregunto mi tío al llegar a mi

-Bien, esta dormida en su habitación

-Me alegro – se quedó callado por un momento - tu auto tiene compostura?

-Claro, solo tengo que sacar golpes y restaurar la pintura, eso es todo

-Eleonor se disculpo conmigo por tu actitud

-A si? – no me interesaba

-Pero para serte sincero me alegro que seas así

-Como? – me le quedé viendo, el estaba felicitándome?

-Terry en el mundo en el que nos desenvolvemos es rudo y tienes que ser mas astuto que nadie, siempre tienes que ir un paso adelante, ese carácter te va a servir a futuro, solo púlelo un poco, se mas cordial para faltar al respeto – dio una pequeña risa

-tio no comprendo, pensé que estaba molesto por como me había comportado con Susana

-A pesar que la adopté no me ciego Terry, la conozco y se de lo que es capaz, es caprichosa y engreída y no descansa hasta cumplir con lo que quiere, y a Anthony no parece importarle – se encogió de hombros

-Por que acepto este matrimonio?

-porque Anthony y Eleonor lo decidimos asi

-Anthony?

-El me pidió su mano – mis ojos los abrí como platos - No se bien que relación tenga con Candy pero creo que ella se confundió

-Ella se confundió?

-Eleonor me dijo que ella se entusiasmo con Anthony por que era muy cortes con ella pero que el nunca le había hablado de amor

-ya veo – golpearé a Anthony hasta cansarme

-al verte me recuerdas mucho a tu padre Terry – volteé a verlo

-Si, el y yo éramos mas parecidos

-Lo se, Anthony es mas como yo, Richard y yo chocábamos mucho, sobretodo cuando eramos adolescentes, yo me casé con tu tía y Richard elogio a Eleonor,

-Eligió? Pensé que en la nobleza se arreglan los matrimonios

-si, yo me casé por un acuerdo pero tu padre se casó con la mujer que quiso

-Eso si que es una sorpresa

-Por eso no pudo obtener el título de Conde

-por eso te quedaste tu con el

-cuando un tema se me dificultaba Richard siempre me ayudó, incluso en asuntos confidenciales, siempre estuvo ahí, no hubo rivalidad por el titulo, se le veía feliz por la vida que había escogido

-Mi padre era de buenos sentimientos

-Claro que si, firme cuando tenia que serlo por eso los quiero como si fueran mis propios hijos

-por que nunca tuviste hijos?

-Mi esposa y yo lo intentábamos pero cuando quedó embarazada perdió la vida por que el bebé venia muerto,

-Ya veo lo lamento no lo sabía

-Paso hace muchos años, ustedes eran unos niños – me abrazó, entiende a tu hermano, no seas tan duro con el – en cuanto regresemos a casa volveré a Londres, quisiera pasar los últimos días tranquilos- me entrego un paquete – feliz navidad hijo –me abrazo

-Feliz navidad tío – correspondí el abrazo

2)

Desperté, estaba obscuro, reconocí donde estábamos, fui a la habitación de Terry pero estaba igual de obscuro, regresé a mi habitación y tomé mi celular, le mande un mensaje a Terry

_Terry aun estas molesto? –_

_C.W _

No demoró mucho es responder

_Claro que no, en un momento estoy contigo _

_T.G _

_Gracias _

_C.W _

Era egoísta, solo podía pensar en estar con el, en compartir el tiempo con Terry, estaba dolida por lo de Anthony, como pudo hacerme esto, lo del compromiso no fue cosa de Eleonor, esto ya estaba decidido, se burlo de mi, y yo, realmente lo quería…

1)

Me adentre a la cocina y prepare una charola con fruta y algo de la cena junto con algo de beber, me dirigi a la habitación de Candy y encontré a Anthony en la puerta

-Puedo ayudarte en algo? – traté de decir pensando en lo que me dijo mi tío

-No, creo que todo esta hablado,

-Por que pediste su mano? –tenia que preguntar

-que?

-Mi tío me dijo que le pediste la mano de Susana

-para preservar los bienes familiares, está segura que seré el heredero de Juan luca Granchester,

-y tu? No lo haces por dinero también?

-Sabes que nunca me ha importado eso, pero me importa la tranquilidad de mi madre, no quiero perderla al igual que paso con mi padre

-y por que le diste a entender a Susana que es una mujer hermosa

-Lo es, tal vez el matrimonio con ella no sea malo, muchas la envidian y todos la desean

-Ese es el problema Anthony

-Por que? Mi tío la protege

-No es ciego, sabe el cuervo que es

-Otra vez hablando mal de mi cuñado? – terció Susana

-con razón olía Azufre – sonreí medianamente

-Terry, compórtate,

-Claro soy una dama

-una que? – dije burlándome

-ese título te queda muy grande Susana, para mi eres una mujer común y corriente

-Terry! Es mi prometida y exijo el respeto que se merece

-Merecerá un respeto si cuando llega algún lugar tenga la virtud de quedarse callada

-Anthony! – grito mi madre – ven por favor – nos dejo a Susana y a mi en el pasillo, iba a entrar a la habitación de Candy hasta que volvió a hablar

-Te queda muy bien hacer de mayordomo Terry, haces juego con ella, la mesera y el mayordomo, tal vez para la boda necesitemos sus servicios – sonrió

\- Sabes que no seria mala idea, me complacería arruinar una boda tan costosa, y mas si invitan a los periódicos, creo que no volverías a salir a la calle en muchos años con lo que tendría planeado

-Eres un… - estaba enojada

-gracias, me halagas – sonreí, al parecer nuestra conversación era muy ruidosa por que Candy salió abrió la puerta

-Sucede algo? – miro a Susana

-Candy que bueno que estés bien, nos tenias tan preocupados – hipócrita

-Terry, dame eso, no debiste – la ignoró –

-no me felicitaras por mi compromiso? – dijo provocándola otra vez

-Nunca me han gustado los circos , entra Terry – cerro la puerta en las narices de Susana, se recargo en la puerta y la cerro con seguro, fue bajándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, se hizo muy pequeña y empece a escuchar los sollozos.

2)

No se de donde había sacado las fuerzas para contestarle así, había oído toda la conversación que mantuvieron todo el tiempo, Anthony se lo había propuesto

-Oye – Terry se acercó a mi y me abrazo – llora todo lo que tengas que llorar Candy, pero el dia de mañana tiene que ser nuevo

-Me estas diciendo que cierre círculos?

-por supuesto, si es que quieres reponerte de esto

-Claro que si, pero aun así no deja de doler

-No morirás Candy, todo lleva un proceso y tu estas en el penúltimo

-Cual es el ultimo?

-Superarlo – me extendió su mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

Terry tenia razón, no era como si hubiera desperdiciado años de mi vida con una persona que no supo valorarme, no es como si no supiera hacer nada sin el, tenia que sobreponerme, sino lo hiciera no seria yo

-Tienes razón – sonreí, mañana seria diferente – lo abracé , al soltarlo tome su cara con una mano y le di un beso en la mejilla que quedaba libre pero calcule mal y se lo di cercano a la boca – Gracias – intente sonreír

Continuara…..


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

2)

Terry se fue a su habitación, y casi inmediatamente alguien toco mi puerta

-Chicas que hacen aquí? – me sorprendi un poco

-Venimos a ver como estabas? – dijo Patty

-Bien, nada que al salir de aquí no solucione

-Candy lo siento, yo fui quien te presentó a Anthony – dijo Annie apenada

-No te preocupes, no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar Terry me ha ayudado mucho – me cruce de brazos y me senté en la cama

-Si, lo vimos, el se preocupa demasiado por ti, a lo mejor el esta enamorado de ti – dijo Annie algo insinuosa

-No creo que ese comentario sea adecuado Annie! – la regaño Patty

-Que? Solo digo lo que pienso – me miró – lo siento Candy, también por no defenderte en la mesa pero en cuanto estuvimos solos con Anthony le grité sus frescas

-Y Archie y Stear no se quedaron atrás –dijo Patty

-Como? – estaba confundida

-le dijeron que se había portado muy mal con Candy, que que era lo que le pasaba y pensaba, en fin, pero el no dijo nada, solo dijo que tarde o temprano ellos lo verían – Annie se cruzo de brazos

-Que respuesta tan vacía – suspire – pero ya me canse de tratar de entenderlo, Eleonor lo envenena en contra mía y Susana aprovecha cada situación para acercarse a el de forma mas provocativa, la mente no me alcanza para entenderlo – me recosté – solo quiero irme mañana temprano

-nos asustaste esta noche, pensamos que iba a pasar una desgracia – dijo Patty

-No se preocupen, me amo lo suficiente como para suicidarme en mi primero corazón roto

-Esa es mi amiga – dijo Annie

-Candy, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras –Dijo Patty

-Y no te preocupes por Susana, nosotros tampoco la tragamos – dijo Annie

-Gracias – estaba viendo hacia el techo, por lo menos mis amigos seguían ahí, seguían viendo por mi.

Platicamos un poco mas hasta que el sueño se apodero de nosotras…

1)

Afortunadamente todo lo que hablaban en la habitación de Candy se escuchaba, por un momento el corazón se me paró cuando Annie le dijo a Candy que a lo mejor estaba enamorado de ella, de no ser por Patricia pude haber escuchado el pensamiento de Candy pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor con ella.

Queria llevarme a Candy en la mañana pero recordé las palabras de mi tío, a el le simpatizaba tal vez podría convencerla de quedarse por lo menos hasta que terminara el viaje pero la convivencia con Anthony seria difícil, bueno veremos que pasa en la mañana.

2)

Me estaba costando trabajo despertar, sentía el calor del sol, y el canto de las aves fuera de la ventana, abrí los ojos despacio, Annie y Patty estaban extendidas a sus anchas en mi cama,, me incorporé y me vi al espejo, mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados, el recordar lo sucedido me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez

-no – susurré, se lo prometí a Terry, me limpié lo que estaba apunto de salir – vamos alisarnos, hay que salir de aquí – me amarré el pelo en una coleta y tomé algo de ropa para darme una ducha, entré y Terry estaba saliendo de la regadera, su toalla estaba en su cabeza mientras el lo frotaba para secarse el pelo

-Creo que esto ya te gusto – dijo en su inconfundible voz

-Por que demonios no cierras la puerta del otro lado – le aventé mi ropa para no verlo y me di la espalda

-Vamos Candy, no me da pena si me ves, al contrario, me halagas cuando te sonrojas

Salí corriendo, solo pude escuchar su risa del otro lado de la puerta, mis amigas estaban atentas ante la escena

-Asi que la habitación de Terry y tu se conectan por medio del baño – dijo Patty

-Si, - estaba todavía roja por la vergüenza

-Y si esta dado? – dijo Annie apretándome las costilla

-Basta Annie! – no debía responder eso, aunque debo admitir que Terry esta muy bien proporcionado – no lo se, no lo vi bien

-Y por lo que comento Terry no es la primera vez verdad? – insitio

-No, ya nos había pasado – no la miré a la cara

-Que emoción Candy, debe ser la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo – Patty se llevó sus manos a la cara

-Por que estas tan emocionada? – dije sin entender.

-Oye Candy, y si le regresas a Anthony lo que te hizo? – dijo Annie de repente

-Como?

-Si le pides el favor a Terry le regresarías a Anthony todo lo que te hizo pasar

-No voy acostarme con Terry – estaba decidida

-me refiero a darle celos a Anthony con el –

-Suena divertido – dijo Patty

-Quienes son ustedes y donde dejaron a mis amigas no puedo hacer eso, además Terry esta enamorado

-Si de ti – dijo Annie

-Pues si es así, cosa que dudo, mas a mi favor no puedo hacer eso, no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos

-Yo hablare con el – dijo Annie al mismo tiempo que abrió la puerta del baño, sin siquiera oírme

-Annie! – trate de detenerla pero no tuve éxito, me quedé en mi cuarto muerta de la vergüenza

1)

-Hola chico guapo – dijo Annie al mismo tiempo que entraba a mi habitación, gracias a Dios me había puesto los pantalones,

-Buenos días? – estaba extrañado

-quiero ir directo al grano – volvió a decirme

-Annie no puedes esperar a que me vista por completo?

-No, después Archie me acaparara y no podre hablar contigo a solas – cerro la puerta del baño con seguro, podía escuchar la voz de Candy al otro lado diciéndole a Annie que parara y a mi que no la escuchara

-que se traen? – estaba confundido

-te gusta Candy verdad? – dijo asi de golpe

-Sabes que si – no tenia caso hacerme que el no sabia de lo que hablaba

-y quieres hacerla tu novia verdad? –

-Annie… - le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto

-Esta es tu oportunidad

-De? – levanté una ceja

-quiero que estes con Candy – se dejo caer en mi cama

-Siempre estoy con ella

-No, como yo quiero,

-Y como quieres?

-Como novios, los quiero ver felices, así que te ayudaré, se que no le eres indiferente

-te ha dicho algo? – me acerque a ella

-No, pero conozco a mi mejor amiga, se que a ella le gustas mas de lo que dice,

-Tal vez no es el momento de hacer algo para que se decida por mi

-Al contrario, este es el momento, Terry ella sueña contigo

-Que? – estaba sorprendido

-Ella te menciona cuando esta dormida, y repetidamente dice que te quiere, Patty y yo nos estábamos riendo cuando la escuchamos, así que no pierdas esta oportunidad Candy sólo necesita un empujón, y yo se los daré – me guiño un ojo

-Annie creo que podemos hacer que las cosas se den por si solas – esta pequeña esta loca

-Pero puedo empujarlos un poco –le quitó el seguro a la puerta y Candy entro a toda prisa

-Terry! No el hagas caso, ésta está loca – señalo a Annie

-No te apures Candy, no le dije nada, solo estaba bromeando contigo, le estaba contando algo de Archie – me guiño un ojo –

-Pero puedo saber que es lo que Annie me tuvo que haber dicho? – fingí inocencia

-Eh? – estaba confundida – nada, sino te lo dijo esta bien, Terry yo… quisiera pedirte un favor – me miro

-Lo que quieras

-Podrías llevarme algun lugar para tomar un taxi para regresar a casa? – no me miró

-Ve arreglarte, te espero abajo, tengo que hablar contigo – sonreí al ver su expresión, le levante la cabeza y le acaricié la mejilla – sentía la mirada de Annie sobre mi, cosa que me hizo sentir incómodo


	16. Chapter 16

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que me llenan de sobremanera, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, recuerden si es un Terrific, no se espanten, pero recuerden como son las relaciones en la vida real, romper, se juntan, vuelven a romper y vuelven a regresar, pero no se agobien, Candy no volverá con Anthony. Regresemos a la historia, ya me faltan menos, un beso y buenas noches…

Capitulo 16

1)

En cuanto termine de vestirme me apresure a bajar para no dejar esperando a Candy, por suerte mi tío estaba en la sala tomando un té

-Buenos días tío – me senté enfrente suyo

-Buenos días Terrice, convenciste a Candy de quedarse hasta que regresemos del viaje?

-Aun no hablo de eso con ella,

-Terry – escuche la voz de Candy e inmediatamente me levante de mi asiento –

-Candy, buenos días – la ayude a bajar las escaleras y la guié a la sala

-Buenos días Sr Granchester – saludo la rubia

-Buenos días Candy, justo le estaba preguntando a Terrice por ti, aun con el incidente de anoche quisiera que nos acompañaras el resto del viaje,

-Pero… - volteó el rostro

-realmente me simpatizas Candice, y hablar contigo me resulta fascinante, además me gusta ver a mi familia reunida, no quiero que se arruine – mi tío le esta diciendo a Candy que es de la familia? Eso es nuevo

-Esta bien señor, que son dos días mas – sonrió con sinceridad

-muy bien… - se levantó del sillón – voy a dar una vuelta, en un momento nos vemos para el desayuno

-Claro tío – se fue..

-es un gran hombre – Candy sonrió,

-Claro, es una buena persona –

\- que querías hablar conmigo? – me preguntó

-Nada, mi tío ya lo dijo, quería persuadirte de irte ya que me lo pidió –puse mis manos en la espalda

-el también me cae muy bien – sonrió

-Que quieres hacer hoy?

-Hace mucho frío para salir, - se abrazó

-Mira, como mi tío quiere que estemos visibles, podemos jugar un juego de mesa aquí en la sala o podemos ver películas

-Suena excelente, les diré a los demás chicos por si quieren jugar con nosotros – Candy apresuradamente se dirigió escaleras arriba para ir con sus amigas

-será divertido – alcance a decir

Poco después que Candy desapareciera de mi vista sentí que alguien se me acercaba por la espalda

-Buenos días – se anunció

-Hola – saludé

-Llevarás a Candy a casa? – me pregunto

-No, mi tío le pidió que se quedara los días que restaban del viaje ya que no quiere una familia dispersa, - me cruce de brazos – por eso quiero hablar contigo

-no te preocupes, no haré nada que pueda alterarla, trataré de no cruzarme con ella, creeme que para mi tampoco es fácil, la amo y por eso quiero que esté tranquila

-Anthony ya no quiero juzgarte por tus actos, pero quiero que sepas que voy a tratar de conquistar a Candy, y espero que no nos peleemos por ello – me dijo nada, pero se le veía el coraje

-pero…. No crees que empeoraras la situación si intentas hacer eso? No piensas en mi o en ella, por que se que ella aun me ama –

-No tendría por que si hago que se enamore de mi – por una parte puede que tenga razón.

-Terry ya les avise a los chicos y dicen que …. – vio a Anthony y su voz se fue apagando – buenos días – no lo veía a la cara –

-Buenos días prin… Candy – dejó su halago de lado – con permiso iré a ver si ya esta el desayuno – se fue, ninguno de los dos le dijo algo mas

-Que dijeron los demás? – traté de que pensara en otra cosa

-Dice que será divertido, -volvió a sonreir pero su sonrisa no alcanzo sus ojos

\- Perfecto, tenemos que ver que juego tenemos por aquí

Vagamos un poco para investigar los juegos que teníamos a nuestra disposición pero para nuestra desgracia no encontramos ninguno, al poco instante la señora de servicio nos anuncio que el desayuno ya estaba listo, cuando llegamos a la mesa ya todos estaban sentados, Candy y yo éramos los únicos que faltaban.

-Buenos días a todos - anuncie al mismo tiempo que le jale una silla a Candy para se sentara a mi lado y la de mi tío quien le hizo un gesto para saludarla nuevamente

-buen provecho – dijo Eleonor –Candy que bueno ya estas mas tranquila, nos asustaste a todos anoche – dijo despues de un momento desayunando

-Lamento mucho las molestias, créame que no volverá a pasar – se disculpo

-No es tu culpa, fueron demasiadas emociones – dije tomándola de la mano ella me correspondió y me sonrió

-Claro, fue una excelente noticia verdad cariño? – Susana le dio la mano a Anthony y le dio un beso en la mesa

-Susana, compórtate – dijo su tío, a lo que ella solo se limitó a volver a su comida

-Candy y yo estábamos proponiendo jugar después de la comida a algo de mímica puesto que no hay juegos de mesa en la cabaña – anuncié, no quería tanto silencio en la mesa

-sera divertido, jugamos Anthony? – dijo Susana, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ser descortés, realmente me crispaba, no podía abrir la boca por que provocaba me enfureciera, creo que si ella fuera mi prometida me volvería un hombre golpeador o tendría que comprar dos casas una para ella y otra para mi para tener el menor contacto del mundo.

-Podemos hacerlo de títulos de libros o películas o canciones – sugirió Archie

-claro, podemos hace dos equipos hombres contra mujeres para no complicarnos – terció Annie

-Eso suena mas interesante aun – dijo Jean Luca

-ok, juguemos entonces… pero hacerlo interesante ponemos de todas las categorías… - dijo Eleonor – serán libros, películas y canciones

2)

Estaba impresionada que Eleonor se nos uniera a la actividad, realmente pensé que entre menos contacto conmigo mejor, creo que deje de ser un estorbo para ella ahora que ya no estoy con su hijo, pero me da tristeza que Anthony vaya a jugar con nosotros, y nuevamente esos celos que me producía que Susana tan siquiera se le acercara, pero todo eso tenia que desaparecer, tenia que matarlo a como diera lugar, por un momento pensé que seguir el consejo de Annie, pero al ver como me procura deje de pensar en eso, creo que no necesito de tanta actuación para estar con Terry, lo quiero mucho así que cualquier cosa que haga con el podía entenderse normal.

Nos sentamos todos en el sofá e hicimos los grupos, me senté entre Patty y Annie para sentirme menos cohibida, la dinámica empezó, Terry yo teníamos que sacar papelito al mismo tiempo, el primer equipo en responder se llevaba un punto, por suerte me tocó una sencilla, "el diario de la princesa" Annie, Patty y yo jugamos esta clase de cosas cuando éramos niñas en nuestras pijamadas, así que aun no sabíamos nuestras claves

Terry por otro lado se veía preocupado por que no sabía como expresar lo que tenia el papel, el tiempo empezó a correr, Terry se esforzaba por hacer la mímica pero Annie fue mucho mas rápida y adivino la película, empecé a dar saltos de felicidad y Terry estaba algo frustrado pero se le veía la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

1)

La juego siguió su curso, realmente si las cosas hubieran sido así desde el principio tal vez todos nos llevaríamos bien, pero no, todo se tenía que jugar en contra nuestra, ver a Candy contenta distrayéndose con un juego como este era bello, pude notar que trataba de olvidar un poco las diferencias entre nosotros para pasarla a gusto

-Bueno chicos, es obvio quien ganó, nosotras llegamos al diez y ustedes solo 6 – hizo una cara burlona fijándose simplemente en mi

-Bueno, es que ustedes hicieron trampa, con eso de que tienen claves las mujeres pues así hasta nosotros hubiéramos ganado – fingí molestia

-Retractate ahora mismo Terry Granchester – me advirtió Candy en tono jugueton

-Obligame – ella levantó una ceja, cosa que se me hizo encantador ya que sus pecas se movieron un poco

-Creo que esta decidido como tendrán que resolver esto – dijo Jean Luca

-como? – dijo Candy

-una carrera – volvió a decir Jean Luca

-perfecto, nadie ha podido vencerme – de vanaglorio Candy

-Eso lo veremos – la tome de la mano y la llevé afuera, ella estaba lista, - no esta muy lejos la carretera de aquí, una carrera hasta alla y la que llegue primero gana

-es una distancia considerable, creo que pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema – dijo Jean Luca – ok chicos como capitanes de cada equipo tienen que limpiar su honor, Archie y Annie llevense el coche a la carretera y ustedes serán testigos de quien fue el que ganó

-ok – dijeron al mismo tiempo, no se demoraron mucho y marcaron a mi celular para avisar que ya estaban ahí

-Bien chicos en sus marcas… listos …. Fuera! –

Candy era buena corriendo, pero es imposible que me gane, no por nada gané la medalla de oro en la escuela, empecé a correr mas rápido y una vez asegurándome que podía alcanzarla al pasar a su lado solo le dije " te veo en la meta pecosa" y corrí más rápido, no pude ver su cara pero puedo asegurar cual fue, faltaba una cosa de nada para llegar, y de repente vi a Candy chocarme con atrás, me hizo tropezar con mis pies haciéndome caer pero ella se vino conmigo, yo quede encima de ella, muy cerca del rostro, los dos estábamos agitados, pero nos miramos por un momento que pareció eterno.

-Ves como si eres una tramposa pecas? – dije entrecortadamente mientras quitaba un cabello de su cara

-No podía dejar que me ganaras Granchester – respiraba entrecortadamente – me debes una disculpa

-Esta bien, te disculpo por hacer trampa – le sonreí y me acerque un poco mas a ella, no podía explicarlo pero su olor me atraía mas a ella como la luna a la tierra

-Te disculpo por ser tan presumido – ella me puso sus manos en mi pecho, pero no movia su cara de mi acercamiento, sólo me limité a sonreír

Me quite de encima de ella y la ayude a parar, podía ver a Archie y Annie que nos estaban esperando, algo se había apoderado de mi, estaba nervioso, era gracioso por que no era la primera vez que estaba con una chica que me gustaba, pero esta vez, esta vez estaba con LA chica, no podía vacilar.

-Oigan que eso no es un oso? – grite de repente, Annie y Archie se voltearon al igual que Candy

-Donde?

-Ahí! – volví a gritar, tome de la mano a Candy y la volteé hacia mi, tome su rostro en mis manos y le robé un beso, claro era estúpido, premeditado, era un abusivo, pero que importaba, cualquiera que sea la consecuencia de esto podía soportarlo por un beso, esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de ella, golpes, cachetadas, insultos, cualquier cosa, pero no, ella también me correspondió, pude sentirlo, sus labios bailaron junto con los míos.

-yo no veo nada Terry – dijo Archie, ya había soltado a Candy, le sonreí, estaba apenada, no me vio a la cara

-mírame – le dije

-No, no puedo, tengo ganas de pegarte – me advirtió

-Lo se, lo espero de hecho, pero no pude contenerme – le dije en un susurro en su oído

-pero debiste, apenas anoche termine con tu hermano yo…

-Lo se, fui un idiota pero no me arrepiento Candy – era sincero –

-Terry – me miro a la cara

-siempre voy a estar a tu lado – la tome de la mano y le di un beso

-Hablamos cuando estemos en la cabaña – finalizo

-Vengan chicos! Vámonos, esta haciendo mucho frio – grito Annie

-ok- obedecí, sabía de antemano lo que me iba a decir, tal vez fue impulsivo de mi parte pero esa parte de mi nunca ha servido bien, no soy paciente, pero esa una oportunidad preciosa, tratare de contentarla después.

2)

Demonios! Le correspondí el beso, una marea de emociones se apoderaron de mi, me hizo recordar el beso de mi alcoba, me hizo recordar su olor, me llenó de paz nuevamente, estaba nerviosa, quería hacerlo pedacitos y tirarlo al aire, no era justo, aun no supero a Anthony, me siento como si lo estuviera traicionando…. Pero que estupidez acabo de decir, el fue quien me dejo, no tendría que sentirme así de mal…

Llegamos a la cabaña y me disculpe por un momento, le hice señas a Terry para que subiera conmigo, y el me entendió perfecto, creo que con nadie jamás en la vida había sentido tanta química.

-Aquí estoy – me dijo el inglés

Continuara…..


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

2)

-Aquí estoy – dijo Terry

-Terry yo… no se exactamente que paso

-yo si – parecía divertido – también sientes algo por mi

-Claro que siento algo por ti, te quiero mucho – creo que mi cerebro no estaba conectado con mi boca en ese momento

-de que te espantas Candy? Fue un beso?

-Estas seguro que solo fue uno? – tratando de averiguar si lo que paso en mi alcoba fue verdad o no

-si quieres podemos seguir – se me acerco un poco

-Terry, deja de jugar – lo miré fastidiada puesto que solo me contestaba por diversión

-Bien Candy, que quieres oir?

-que esto no te preocupa? – entrecerré un poco los ojos – Terry eres el hermano del chico que fue mi novio

-y? – dijo secamente

-Terry termine con Anthony apenas ayer, se que siento algo por ti pero no forcemos las cosas – me rendí – además, la chica que me comentaste…

-En serio eres tan despistada? – de burlo

-por que? – me extrañe

-Si te hable de una chica que me gustaba pero no te diste cuenta que de quien hablaba eras tu- se me acerco – Candy, no se como pasó, ni el momento pero se que no me había sentido así jamás, siempre estuvo en mi la culpa puesto que estabas con mi hermano y no podía acercarme como yo quería a ti pero, me esforcé por ser un amigo, me esforcé para que lo de ustedes funcionara y desearles lo mejor pero…

-Las cosas no salieron así – mire hacia otro lado – yo también… de repente me confundías – me sonrojé, en que momento se volvió de esto una pelea a una confesión – siempre trato de tenerte cerca, lo se, sentimiento egoísta

-Candy, quiero que sepas que no hice trampa,- me tomó de la cara y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos – te quiero y te quiero bien, todavía somos jóvenes pero créeme que lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte – me dio un beso en los labios, otra vez correspondí, los besos de Terry eran adictivos, tenían pasión, fuego, lujuria, y al mismo tiempo sabían a miel y dulzura, nada comparado con Anthony. – sólo quiero que sepas que tienes a un loco rebelde preocupado por ti, que tienes en mi no solo un amigo, sino alguien que daría lo que sea por verte feliz –

-Lo se, me lo haz demostrado siempre – confesé

-Y quisiera seguir haciéndolo – me abrazó –

1)

Tenia que decirlo, las palabras me fluyeron como el viento, tenia ganas de volver a besarla, ahora era libre de hacerlo, por su cara al principio pensé que me golpearía, estaba realmente seguro que eso pasaría pero me gusto mas la charla, como "personas civilizadas" si tenia la oportunidad de hablar tenia que aprovecharla no lo creen? Tenia que decirle toda la verdad

-Se que tienes que borrar a Anthony y que tal vez estoy siendo un inoportuno pero se que no te era indiferente así me atreví hacerlo, no quería ponerte en predicamentos, tampoco quisiera que cambiaras tu actitud conmigo por esto

-Claro que no – me sonrió – solo que no lo fuerces, eso es todo, dame tiempo

\- esta bien, no volveré a besarte a menos que tu me lo pidas pero con una condición

-cual? – me lo dijo curiosa

\- que no desprecies las atenciones que pueda tener contigo – traté de no ser brusco. –

\- de acuerdo pero nada de besos

-Te doy mi palabra de caballero ingles – sonreí

Por dios, no me rechazo, estaba mas que feliz, trataría de no echarlo a perder, veamos que pasa.

2)

Ahora me sentia mas tranquila, las cosas estaban arregladas con Terry aunque aun estaba algo incómoda, no quería que la gente o el llegaran a pensar que como no se pudo con Anthony ahora estaba tratando algo con Terry, por eso todo tiene un proceso, por eso todo tiene su tiempo, no tenia prisa, en menos de cuatro días había cambiado mi vida, de lo entusiasmada que estaba con Anthony hace menos de una semana a ahora, que esa relación ya no existe, y la propuesta de Terry, debo admitir que algo me intrigaba en Terry, de hecho podría decirse que hasta me seducía pero no sabía que era, solo bastaba con u amistad y luego me esforcé por no pensar en Terry como hombre sino como un hermano, como un compañero, era cierto cuando dicen que las amistades de hombre – mujer no servían, siempre alguien se termina enamorado.

Ver a Susana tan pegada a Anthony me molestaba pero creo que ya era menos, por lo menos que desde que había llegado no se habían separado, pero ver a Terry siempre fue un consuelo, fue una distracción, si me lo ponía analizar detenidamente, Anthony me fue preparando para una separación, me fue preparando para alejarnos.

Regresamos a la sala junto con todos, tenia una sonrisa que no me cabía en la cara Annie se me quedó viendo, creo yo algo extrañada esperaba que lo dedujera ya que era algo que ella quería, bueno, Terry y yo no estábamos juntos juntos pero algo éramos. Anthony veía detenidamente a Terry. Eleonor y Jean Luca ya no estaban con los chicos

-bueno ahora que haremos? – dijo Patty

-yo digo que podemos ir algun lado – dijo Susana

-Pero hace mucho frio afuera, y tal vez no tarda en empezar a nevar – dijo Annie inmediatamente.

-Creo que podemos entregar los regalos que trajimos – dije un poco escéptica que mi idea fuera a interesarles

-me parece bien – dijo Anthony, mirándome.

\- a mi también, empecemos entonces – Annie ese levantó de su asiento y fue al árbol y recogió un paquete y se lo entregó a Archie

-Annie… no tenias que…. – deshizo la envoltura y sacó una playera muy juvenil – Annie es la que quería comprarme – le dio un abrazo – gracias – le dio un beso en los labios

-Lo se, por eso me apresure a comprarla – sonreía mi amiga, Archie fue al árbol de navidad y repitió los pasos de mi amiga y su regalo se lo entregó a Annie, está lo desenvolvió y era un collar de oro con un dije muy delicado.

-me encanta Archie muchas gracias, me lo pones? – mi amiga sonreía

-Bueno – Stear se paró e hizo lo mismo con Patty, le regaló una cajita musical hecha por el mismo, mi amiga hizo lo mismo con el y le dio de obsequio un telescopio obvio faltaba por armarlo pero entre los dos podían resolverlo, había llegado mi turno, me levanté de mi asiento y fui al árbol, estaba un poco nerviosa había traído regalo tanto para Terry como para Anthony, pero en vista de las circunstancias no sabía si era lo mas adecuado…

Decidí por tomar los dos regalos para cada uno y se los entregue en mano, el de Terry era un poco mas grande que el de Anthony, los dos se apresuraron a desenvolverlo, Anthony fue le primero en encontrar el contenido, era un estuche muy elegante con una pluma igual de fina con un grabado especial que decía "serás el mejor abogado" Anthony se le quedó viendo por un pequeño rato, por un momento pensé que era por que no le gusto el regalo pero después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Muchas gracias Candy – me dijo dulcemente

-No hay de que – no podía sostenerle la mirada pero fue cordial

Terry también llegó a su obsequio pero el inmediatamente lo tuvo en sus manos empezó a hacer su expresión de "wow"

-Candy, esto es precioso – lo abrió, a Terry le había regalado un ejemplar de Shakespeare con sus obras mas famosas con su escritura original, las hojas parecían de manta – debió ser muy caro

-No pienses en eso – lo miré a la cara

El se levantó y me llevó a su cuerpo dándome un abrazo

-Gracias, es increíble, - me dio un beso en el cuello, cosa que hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa. Por suerte nadie había visto nada.

1)

Anthony y yo nos paramos al árbol y tomamos nuestro regalos, creo que ella y yo habíamos pensado lo mismo por que yo le compre un ejemplar de la obra de "the phantom of the opera" del famoso Andrew Loyd Webber…

Ella se había emocionado mucho, era como un niña, su amor por el teatro era igual al mío, me encantaba verla tan alegre, después desvió su atención al regalo de Anthony que era un poco mas pequeño que el mío, era un anillo, no ostentoso, tenia una grabación pero no podía verla bien, Candy de apresuro a leerlo y guardarlo

-Gracias Anthony, es hermoso – medio sonrió y el le correspondió, por un momento me sentí incómodo – y a ti – me miró- esta increíble, de hecho, es mi obra de teatro favorita como lo supiste? – me miró intrigada

-Bueno, así como Shakespeare es un clásico, también lo es esta obra

-Gracias Terry – me miró tímida

Anthony tenia dos regalos en la mano, uno que le había dado a Candy y otro que le había dado a Susana, igual, otro collar, Susana obviamente se encargó de exagerar el regalo que le había dado, pero en fin, ella también le dio su regalo a Anthony que era una chamarra de marca inglesa, la verdad muy padre, pero nunca me hubieran escuchado decir.

Convivimos un rato más y pasamos a comer, después cada quien hizo algunas actividades solos, unos estaban en su alcoba y otros viendo la televisión en la sala, los demás días pasaron sin precedente, Candy y yo convivíamos todo el tiempo, igual con mi tío de ves en cuando, Candy y el se llevaban muy bien, al tiempo que partíamos de la cabaña me acorde del regalo que mi tío me había dado, estaba en mi habitación con mi maleta en frente de mi y saque la pequeña caja que me dio días antes, la abrí y era un reloj de bolsillo, como los que usan los conductores de ferrocarriles o los que usaban los señores en Inglaterra hace bastantes largos años, pude reconocer el reloj, era de mi padre, tenía detalles de uso pero su brillo no se había opacado, era de oro puro, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, cosa que era algo increíble ya que para las emociones los ingleses no éramos expertos

-Ojalá y estuvieras aquí padre – tome el reloj y lo cerré en mi mano – te extraño

Me dí unos minutos y me fui de la habitación, llegue al carro donde Candy ya me estaba esperando

-Todo bien? – me pregunto al momento de subirme al coche

-Todo en orden – le sonreí y arranque el auto

El trayecto fue tan ameno como cuando llegamos a la cabaña, Candy estuvo cantando, y yo junto con ella, realmente somos muy parecidos.

Deje a Candy en su casa, haciéndole prometer que nos veríamos al día siguiente para ensayar con ella sus canciones.

2)

Al cerrar la puerta de mi casa subí a mi cuarto, deje mi maleta a un lado y me acosté en mi cama, saque el anillo que Anthony me había dado, y volví a leer su inscripción "siempre voy a amarte" definitivamente no podría usarlo, me levante de mi cama y fui a mi joyero, abri la tapa y metí el anillo

-Al final de todo Anthony, somos dos personas que no estaban destinadas a estar juntas – cerré la tapa

Continuara….

La verdad chicas ya no iba escribir mas iba a borrar mis historias…. Pero gracias por un mensaje de ánimo,(tu sabes quien eres, muchas gracias) y mis clases de yoga debo agregar, me hicieron volver…. Espero disfruten el capitulo, todo el mes de vacaciones me va a tocar trabajar, pero los días de publicación serán los domingos… toda la semana escribiré en el transporte para completar un capitulo mas, y el domingo nada mas será pasarlo... pero nos las dejare un beso y un abrazo


	18. Chapter 18

HOLA LECTORAS, BUENAS NOCHES, PRIMERO QUE NADA LAMENTO MUCHO MI TARDANZA PARA PUBLICAR, EL TRABAJO HA SIDO AGOTADOR Y LOS DEBERES DEL HOGAR ME TIENEN MUERTA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ME FALTAN SOLAMENTE QUINCE DIAS PARA TERMINAR DE TRABAJAR, ASI QUE REGRESARE A ESCRIBIR MAS SEGUIDO, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO LOS OLVIDO...

CAPITULO 18

1)

Estaba nervioso, ya pronto estarìa a solas con Anthony, sabia que me diría algo sobre Candy, eramos muy unidos pero todo había cambiado.

Entre a mi habitación y aventé mi maleta al sofá y solo tome en mis manos el libro que Candy me dio.

-Pequeña pecosa - comencé a hojear el libro, me detuve en mi obra favorita, ROMEO Y JULIETA, lo se, un cliché, pero a pesar del gusto del 90% de la población a quienes le guste la historia podrían ver el trasfondo de esta trágica novela, en mi oponiòn Shekespeare era apasionado así como Bethoven al escribir música, claro muy distinta pero tenían algo en común, la pasión, el deseo y la agrasevidad.

-Terry podemos hablar - dijo Anthony mientras entraba a mi habitación

-Claro - me senté

-Tu y Candy...

-Anthony parecemos disco rayado no te parece? para que te torturas? - tenia que terminar con esto de un buena vez

-Es que no puedo creerlo

-Anthony no puedes decir que no te lo advertí, te consta que me trate de alejar, deseaba que ustedes fueran felices

-Pero eres mi hermano y sabes lo que siento por ella, además yo la conocí primero

-Anthony Candy no es un dulce, ella me corresponde y yo...

-Cállate! no quiero saber

-Solo espero que esto no nos separe

-yo también Terry, créeme - se fue.

2)

las semanas pasaron rápido, como prometió Terry me había estado ayudando con mis canciones de la obra, por suerte no he tenido que convivir con Anthony y mucho menos con Eleonor, solo eramos Terry y yo, mis amigos estaban disfrutando de sus parejas, y su tiempo a solas, cosa que de repente agradecía.

-Vamos Terry estoy cansada- sentía que me iba a quedar afónica

-Solo la canción de Summer Night - escocgio la canción tomando mi ipod

\- Pero ahora tu seràs Danny Zuko - me divertí un poco

-Si asì lo prefieres - empezó a cantar

Conforme avanzaba la canción sin provocarlo ya le habíamos puesto coreografía a la canción, el se movía muy al estilo Rock and Roll de la época, era imposible no divertirse con el me encantaba, en lo tranquilo de la canción , al final fingimos que había una una barrera entre nosotros , simulábamos el tocarnos con las manos y terminamos, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, los dos estábamos hipnotizados, sin pensarlo me acerque a el, mis ojos voltearon a ver sus labios, esos labios que una parte de mi tenia deseos de volver a probar, sin saber como mi energía corporal me ayudo a compensar el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, lo bese, mi beso fue tímido, discreto y lleno de amor, lo se, idea de una niña que ve demasiadas películas románticas, basura hollywodense

-Woow - me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Lo mismo digo - sonreí y lo abrace y el me correspondió - no me hagas daño Terry por favor - me oculte en su pecho, claro ahora tenia miedo, miedo de salir lastimada, yo no tenia a nadie que me defendiera, no quería meter a Albert en problemas o preocupaciones, con mantenerme era mas que suficiente, no podía convertirse padre, madre y trabajador al mismo tiempo

-Tranquila, no haré nada que pueda herirte o por lo menos no es lo que yo quiero - me abrazó con mas fuerza.

1)

Al fin avanzamos un poco. me sentìa emocionado, creo que ese ya era mi estado habitual. las clases ya habian dado inicio Candy y yo comenzamos con nuestra nueva vida.,el deber del ultimo año de universidad, deseaba tanto terminar para empezar hablar de cosas mas serias con Candy, lo sè sueños tontos, mas a esa edad, donde se supone que no sabes lo que quieres, pero estaba seguro, de querer compartir el resto de mi vida con ella, estaba seguro que no encontraria a nadie mejor que ella.

Los maestros me dieron la bienvenida y vi claramente como varias chicas se me quedaban mirando, en otro momento de mi vida tal vez hubiera sacado provecho de eso pero no ahora, no podía ser mas feliz.

Afortunadamente la semana había terminado me era demasiado facil las materias, creo que londres tenia niveles mas avanzados, no sera ningun problema pasar el año.

Con gran pesar mi tío cumplió con su promesa de regresar a Londres en cuanto regresamos del viaje, para mi suerte Susana se fue con el, al final, habían decidido que la boda de celebrara en Londres ya que nuestros amigos y varios familiares eran ingleses, Anthony poco se le veía en la casa, todo el día se la pasaba en la escuela, lo sabia por mi madre nos sermoneaba de que Anthony llegarà muy lejos por su esfuerzo en la escuela, yo siempre ponía los ojos en blanco no aguantaba mucho cuando mi madre hacia eso, yo sabia que Anthony llegaría lejos, es un chico inteligente, y tiene mucho potencial para ser abogado ademas de estudioso no era necesario el sermón

-Terry eres tu? - dijo mi madre al escuchar cerrar la puerta, oì que su voz provenía de la sala , veìa que estaba sentada , parecía alterada.

-Que pasa? - estaba extrañado

-tu tìo, tu tío Jean Luca - rompió en llanto

-Que pasa con el? - pregunte preocupado.

-Murió - apenas se le entendía, todo estaba pasando muy rápido no podía moverme.

-Madre me voy - dijo Antohny al llegar a la habitación con una maleta en la mano

-me voy contigo - me ofrecí, tenia que convencerme, ademas era una persona muy importante para mi, me separe de mi madre y fui a mi habitación por mi maleta, metí un par de mudas de ropa, lo que me faltara lo podía comprar en londres. en camino al aeropuerto tome si celular y le marque a Candy

-Hola Cariño - la escuche decir, vi como Anthony se tenso pero no era el momento para esas cosas

-Hola - estaba tan aturdido

-que pasa? - me pregunto

-No estare en DC en algunas semanas - le dije

-Terry...

\- Jean Luca falleció Candy - no puede hablar, me quede en la linea un poco mas Anthony estaba callado, no decia nada , solo manejaba

2)

-Terry lo lamento tanto - no sabìa que decir, si existiera algo para que pudiera aliviar su dolor y el de su familia

-Vamos a londres ahora

-Esta bien - le dije - si necesitas algo, lo que sea yo...

-Lo se gracias - Tenia ganas de decirle que lo acompañaba pero no sabia era lo correcto

-Terry te quiero - una lagrima recorrió mi rostro, sentía tanto vacío tenia que hacer algo

Al colgar con Terry fui a mi habitación, tome ,mi maleta y llame a Albert, para contarle lo sucedido y que tenia que viajar a Londres, al principio puso todos los peros del mundo, pero nada mas me recordó lo testaruda que soy y al final me dejo ir sin problema

-Te quiero Tio - estaba emocionada, francamente era una loca por seguir a Terry pero tenia que tener un plan B, podía pagar un hotel sin problema, investigue el vuelo mas inmediato a Londres, salia en 3 horas, perfecto , todo de ponía en su lugar, seguramente me encontraría con Terry en el aeropuerto.

llame a un taxi y me fui., hice toda mi documentación y por fortuna encontré a Terry comprando los boletos, Anthony estaba con el, alcance a escuchar el numero de asientos y quedaban en medio del avión, pedí el asiento que estaba a lado de ellos, me sentía una acosadora.

Subi al avion Terry estaba acomodando una bolsa de mano y yo llegue atras de un señor que le pidio permiso para pasar, el obedecio y se sento, Anthony miraba a la gente entrar de lado del pasillo donde estaba su asiento

-Quiero que despeguemos ya - dijo Anthony, se veia tan mal, pero no tenia palabras de consuelo, yo no deseaba escuchar ninguna cuando murieron mis padres, ya que sentia que eran palabras vacias solo queria sentir que estaban ahi si los necesitaba, Terry apoyo su cabeza en el asiento y cerro los ojos, aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

me sente a su lado y lo mire por un momento, la azafata coenzo hablar y tome mi cinturon para amarrarlo, estaba nerviosa hace años que no vuelo, ademas del vertigo que sentia cuando el avion empezaba a subir, si, definitivamente gfue una locura seguirlo hasta Londres debì ser normal y esperar su llamada pero no, tenia que venir a meterme en problemas. Tape mi cara sentia el azucar abandonaba mi cuerpo, no podia ponerme de esta manera, no podia darle a Terry una preocupacion mas, respire profundo y me tranquilice, voltee a ver a Terry y el pregunto a Anthony

-Quien aviso lo de mi tio

-Susana - los dos tenian su mirada al frente como su fueran robots, pero parecia que no querian darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Hay que estar unidos Anthony, Jean Luca era importante

-Crees que no lo se ? - yo, lo consideraba como mi segundo padre - Anthony se escuchaba frustrado

-Tambien yo - dijo Terry

-Solo nosotros sabemos como era el tio - Dijo Anthony al fin - el ya estaba enfermo, sol oque no pense que fuera tan grave

-Como?

-Me decia que estaba en el medico de repente, y eso me preocupaba, lo veìa muy cansado

-Ahora que lo mencionas, en la cabaña tambien ... - dijo Terry

-Tal vez nuesto unico consuelo es que vivio como quiso

-Si, puede decirse que si - dijo Anthony

tal vez no debi haber venido. ellos necesitaben este vieje, creo que cometì una imprudencia, hubo un poco de turbulencia me puso nerviosa trate de agarrarme de los descansos de mi asiento pero tome la mano de Terry en su lugar.

-yo... - lo mire y el me vio

-Candy! - estaba sorprendido y Anthony tambien

-Hola - los salude

-Candy que haces aqui¿ - dijo Anthony tambien sorprendido pero muy tranquilo

-yo... -estaba nerviosa - vine apoyarlos, yo puedo entender como se siente perder a un ser querido - no los miraba - yo, lo siento.

-oh pequeña -Terry me abrazo - me alegra tanto que estes aqui

-Gracias Candy - dijo Anthony tambien conmovido, correspondi el abrazo de Terry tenia nuevamente la sensacion de su locion, el calor de su cuerpoen ese momento pense que yo lo necesitaba mas a el que el a mi

el vuelo fue silencioso, tal vez seria mas animado si las circunstancias fueran otras, al llegar a nuestro destino y pasar por la duana, Anthony pidio un taxi que inmediatamente nos llevo a la casa de Jean Luca, era enorme digno de un duque miles de periodistas estaban fuera de la casa, inmediatamente nos vieron llegar se amontonaron al rededor del taxi, Anthony se bajo sin dar la menor declaracion, como si fuera un idol, Terry se bajo de texi y espero a que yo me bajara y un periodista lo empezo acosar.

-Joven Granchester, que fue lo que le paso a su tio - Terry no dijo nada, pero al llegar al portico de la mansion llamo a uno de los guardias que cuidaban la casa

-saquenos de aqui - le dijo al oido y volvio a dirigirse a la multitud, claro siempre resguardandome - señores por favor - les prometo que en cuanto sepamos lo ocurrido yo mismo los convocare a aun conferencia de prensa pero mientras tanto pido de favor que respeten mi dolor y el de mi familia, que pasen buena tarde - me tomo de la mano y nos adentramos a la casa.

Anthony nos se veìa por los alrededores, la estancia era inmensa, estaba sorprendida, lo que realmente me hizo preguntar quienes eran realmente los Granchester, a simple vista parecian gente comun, pero no, estaban lejos de ser comun.

1)

me molesto ver a la prensa inglesa, seguramente Susana les habia llamado, adora la atencion, los ingleses tenian fama de ser frios pero esto era demasiado

-Joven Terrice - dijo una mujer ya de avanzada en años, inclinando la cabeza

-Buenas tardes Eliza, donde esta mi hermano y la señorita Marlow -

-Arriba en el cuarto de su tio -

No solte a Candy, sabia como debia a sentirse aunque la verdad ahora no tenia mucha cabeza para eso, pero agradecia infinitamente que me acompañara, no quise subir, no queria ver ese espacio vacio, el hueco tan grande que habia dejado, el solo pensarlo me habia hecho un nudo en la garganta

continuara...

LO SE CHICAS ES ALGO CORTO PERO TRATO DE AVANZAR UN POCO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE CAP, UN BESO A TODAS BUENAS NOCHES...


	19. Chapter 19

Chicas estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo, lamento mucho la espera, pero les dejare una pequeña pista de lo que tratara el siguiente cap. será la lectura del testamento de Jean Luca, no se lo pueden perder... hasta pronto, espero sus reviws

Capitulo 19

1)

Después de un momento que me pareció una vida entera, Anthony había llegado con nosotros al salón junto con Susana

-Primo que bueno que viniste – pareció que ignoro a Candy, fue a darme un abrazo, aun en estos momentos no podía quedarme como si su contacto no me desagradara

-no fui el único, Candy también vino – me solté de su abrazo lo más rápido que pude

-buena tardes candy - saludó con indiferencia.

-Lamento mucho su pedida – dijo algo nerviosa, no intento abrazarla

-Si claro, gracias – Susana había usado un tono que no me gusto

-Quien le aviso a los medios? - pregunté

-Mi tío era una figura pública, posiblemente la notica se filtro

-ya veo – dije sin ánimo de discutir, - Anthony será mejor que arreglemos todo lo que se ocupará

-ya hice algunas cosas, la casa ya está presentable para recibir a las personas que nos vendrán a darnos el pésame y lo que se les va a ofrecer, y con respecto al ataúd...

-Mi tío odiaba los funerales... -

-A quien le gustan? Es horrible que se muera un ser querido – dijo Susana con fastidio

-a lo que Terry se refiere es que mi tío no querría un velorio Susana

-Pero que dirán nuestras amistades si no hay una, además estoy segura que la reina va a venir...

-Vamos a cromarlo – dije interrumpiendo la frialdad con la que hablaba – después de eso lo llevaremos al nicho familiar, donde está mi padre y mis abuelos – mire hacia la ventana – estoy seguro que TODAS las amistades entenderán y más la reina que conocía tanto como nosotros a Jean Luca Granchester

-Totalmente de acuerdo Terry, lo lamento Susana, pero es mejor así, esto no es un evento social, todo el mundo entenderá – trato de hacerla comprender

-Si me permiten opinar, podemos dar una pequeña misa, una vez llevándolo al nicho o mañana mismo – dijo Candy,

-Me parece más sensato, quien quiera estar estará, no quiero gente entrando y saliendo de la casa Granchester

-No se te olvide Terry que las decisiones las tomamos TODOS sobre todo yo quien ha estado con mi tío desde la niñez, y ahora que él no está todo esto es mío – le dijo Susana

-Susana! - intervino Anthony – Nunca, vuelvas hablar así delante mío, mucho menos a mi hermano o algún integrante de la familia – la miraba fríamente – se hará lo que ya se convino y se acabó

Susana se veía que se quedaba trabada, miro a Anthony con aire desafiante, pero trato de controlarse, rompiendo en llanto una vez más

-Anthony es que nada de esto está bien, todo ha pasado muy rápido - se aferró a sus brazos

-Cálmate Susana, Terry, - volteó a verme – vamos a organizarlo todo -

-Eliza! - grite

-Si joven - llegó a unos segundos

-Dígale al jefe de seguridad que quiero verlo, y vaya acomodando la casa tal cual la dejó mi tío, no vamos hacer un velorio

-Como usted ordene – hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala de estar

-cómo se llama el jefe de seguridad? - dijo Anthony

-Neal Legan -

-Me llamo señor? - dijo el guarura que estaba en la puerta cuando llegamos

-¿Si, ya no hay reporteros en la propiedad verdad? - dijo Anthony

-No señor -

-Haga el favor de prepararse para salir -

-Claro que si señor - se fue

-Susana haz el favor de informar, que daremos una misa en el nicho familiar, a las 8 pm, no tardaremos – dije sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Candy quieres venir con nosotros o quieres ayudarle a Susana – Candy volteo a ver a Susana y volteo a verme a mi

-Voy con ustedes – dijo algo apenada

-pero es mucha gente, tal vez candy deba ayudarme ya que está aquí -

-Estoy seguro que, así como te dio tanto tiempo para organizar todo el funeral podrás cambiar la ubicación, confió en tus dones Susana – dije sarcásticamente

-por favor Susy, avísales, llámalos por teléfono, los que lleguen a venir solo diles que se cambió el horario de entierro

-Está bien Tony – le dio un beso y Candy y yo nos salimos del salón, ella me tomaba de la mano, y me vía de una forma indescriptible

-Que? - sonreí de lado

-Nada, eres todo un mandón – salte un ruido divertido y después ese pequeño gesto se esfumó, obvio ella se dio cuenta. - tranquilo, piensa que está en un lugar mejor, él se fue en paz Terry, paso unas vacaciones con sus sobrinos consentidos – me sonrió – no tuvo remordimientos

-Pero es que es tan triste

-Nació, vivió, disfruto, padeció, vivió su vida como él quería Terry y él está bien ahora – me tranquilizo, normalmente esas palabras eran vacías, pero Candy tenía razón, mi tío vivió su vida como él quería hacerlo, y no se dejaba de nadie, disfrutaba mucho de los pequeños placeres de la vida, Candy tenía razón, mi tío estaba bien

2)

No podía decirle más que eso, sentía horrible cuando Terry sufría, se le veía tan solo, tan indefenso que me daban ganas de resguardarlo hasta que la tormenta haya pasado, pero me daba tanto gusto como se imponía ante todos, y como todos los reconocían como un líder. Y Anthony me había sorprendido, por fin se impuso ante un capricho absurdo, tal vez Anthony era así, pero no lo supo demostrar en su momento. La casa Granchester era enorme, aún seguía impresionada, por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar

Salimos de la casa Granchester, muchas personas estaban fuera de la casa en la puerta principal, pero nos seguimos de largo cuando no se dieron cuenta de donde habíamos salido, Neal conducía, Anthony estaba como copiloto y Terry y yo en la parte trasera, yo veía los alrededores, nunca había visto Londres y me parecía muy hermoso, hacía mucho frio,

-Candy que te parece lo que has visto hasta ahora? - dijo Anthony mirándome por el espejo que tenía a lado por la ventanilla,

-eh? Muy hermoso Anthony – medio sonreí

-Cierto, que nunca haz conocido Londres verdad? - dijo Terry al voltear a verme

-No, es la primera vez, lamento mucho las circunstancias, pero créeme estoy tratando de no parecer una turista – el sonrió ante mi comentario

-te prometo que después de esto daremos una vuelta – me tomo de la mano y yo le sonreí

Anthony y Terry estuvieron haciendo los arreglos previos a la misa de su Jean Luca, fueron a recoger el cuerpo y cuando entraron a verlo le dijeron al encargado que querian cremarlo, en lo que era el proceso, les entregaron la autopsia y todo parecía a que el cáncer que portaba no tenia cura, y daño todo su sistema inmunológico provocando que algunos órganos dejaran de funcionar entre ellos el corazón

-Lo lamento mucho chicos – dijo el doctor al final

-Gracias – Terry miro a Anthony y salieron del consultorio

El tiempo pasaba mas rápido, se acercaba la hora de la misa, el cuerpo de Jean Luca ya estaba en una urna

-Creo que lo mas adecuado es que me dejen en un hotel para poderme cambiar – le dije a Terry

-No quieres quedarte en casa Candy? - dijo Anthony extrañado

-No quiero molestar, a susana no le caigo bien y creo que no es el momento de forzar las cosas –Vamos al Savoy Neal por favor – dijo Terry al fin – Yo también me quedare en el hotel

-Como? - a Anthony eso no le agradaba nada

-No puedo dejar a Candy ahí sola, y tampoco quiero estar en casa... no ahora – no dijo nada mas.

1)

Efectivamente, no quería quedarme en casa de mi tío, mi madre llegara en cualquier momento y seguramente querrá quedarse en la mansión, y mis hermanos también, era lo más prudente, además que también pegara el grito al cielo en cuanto Susana le diga lo que habíamos decidido para el tío así que paso, totalmente

-buenas tardes señor, una habitación – me miró y en seguida a Candy

-Si por favor- le susurre asegurándome que Candy no oyera

-maletas? - nos vio sin equipaje

-Nos las traerán, dentro de unas horas – voltee a ver a Anthony que estaba hablando con Candy, me molesto un poco -

-Aquí tiene señor Granchester, que disfrute nuestra estadía

-Gracias – tome la llave de nuestra habitación

-Anthony vamos a necesitar nuestras maletas, puedes mandármelas con el chofer por favor

-Claro, en cuanto llegue las enviare – me estrecho la mano y nos dimos un abrazo – te veo al rato – me dio una palmada y salió del hotel

-Bien Candy, vamos a nuestra habitación

-Nuestra? ¿Solo es una? - que perspicaz es esta niña

-Si, parece que hay una convención o algo así porque todo está agotado – mentí

2)

Estaba nerviosa compartiría habitación con Terry, bueno no es la primera vez que compartimos cama pero... creo que ahora la situación era otra, ahora éramos más que amigos... demonios, no debo pensar esas cosas, vamos a enterrar a sus tío no creo que tenga pensamientos de ese tipo, que tonta soy.

1)

Entramos a la alcoba, cerré la puerta y me acosté inmediatamente en la cama y ella me siguió

-Cansado? - me pregunto

-Mucho – cerré un poco mis ojos, ella me acariciaba la frente

-descansa un poco -

-Tu tambien, ha sido un viaje muy largo

Hice que se acorrucara conmigo un momento, y nos quedamos dormidos, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado hasta que unos golpeteos en la puerta hizo que despertara, Candy seguida dormida.

-Señor Granchester lo siento, su equipaje ha llegado junto con el de su esposa -

-Esposa? - sonaba muy bien ese complemento

-Gracias – saque efectivo y le di una propina al botones

-gracias señor - cerré la puerta, mire la hora y eran las 6:30 pm, ya teníamos que movernos.

-Candy – la llame – pecosa, tenemos que irnos – me acerque a su rostro para darle una beso, ella despertó algo agitada -

-Terry! Que hora es

-Tenemos que alistarnos para irnos, los ingleses somos muy puntuales

-Lo se, vámonos ya – se levanto para dirigirse al baño pero recordó algo importante ´- pero y el equipaje?

-Lo acaban de traer, esta en la puerta

Fue a buscarla y la puso en la cama saco ropa y se metió al baño, dame 5 minutos y salgo, volví a recostarme pero desde donde yo estaba se podía ver una pequeña abertura en el baño, veía a Candy desvestirse, no había cerrado completamente la puerta, me le quede viendo bastante rato, notaba su piel blanca, el vapor del baño estaba esparciéndose en el espejo, lo que dificultaba ver con claridad la imagen de Candy totalmente desnuda, en otro momento tal vez me hubiera metido a bañar con ella, seguramente se pondría roja como un tomate, cosa que me divertiría mucho pero al final hubiera accedido.

No nos demoramos mucho, Candy se puso un vestido negro acorde a la ocasión, nada impresionante y sencillo, pero aun en su sencillez resaltaba, se hizo una trenza que por su larga cabellera parecía que se la hizo en salón de belleza, se pinto un poco y ya, yo por mi parte lucia un traje negro, camisa negra y corbata del mismo color, en cuanto entramos al lobee muchas personas se nos quedaron viendo

-Puede conseguirnos un chofer por favor- le pedí a la recepcionista

-Por supuesto señor- no tardo ni 5 minutos – adelante por favor – nos consiguieron un BMW color negro

-Gracias

Candy y yo estuvimos en silencio durante todo el camino, ella no soltaba mi mano, realmente sentía todo su apoyo, aun cuando todo parecía estar de cabeza me sentía realmente tranquilo

Llegamos al nicho familiar, mi madre y hermanos también estaban, saludé lo más rápido que pude

-Buenas noches madre – le di un beso en la mano -

-Hijo, que hace Candy aquí? - me susurro

-Me acompaño - le dije con una mirada fría

-Que no sabe que estas cosas son familiares?

-Ya se lo dijiste a los reporteros o a misma reina? - conteste sarcástico, desde la entrada al cementerio había una multitud de reporteros ansiosos por conseguir una entrevista

-No discutire ahora, ahora porque estas en un hotel?

-No que no discutiremos ahora? Todo el mundo está viéndonos

-Me parece insensato que Anthony y tu hayan optado por todo esto, estaríamos más cómodos en la casa Granchester

-Mi tío lo hubiera querido así, seguramente todo el mundo lo entenderá madre, - me aleje lo mas rápido posible antes de poderle dar otra oportunidad de reclamarme por mi comportamiento o por lo que deje de hacer, no hoy, no estaba para nadie

La reina de Inglaterra se nos acercó y mostro el respeto y condolencias.

Sin mas preámbulo el sacerdote empezó hablar, dando un discurso honorable para la despedida de una gran ser humano, de un ser tan importante no solo para la sociedad sino para la familia, un ser irremplazable, un amigo y hermano, un ejemplo a seguir en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Candy estaba a mi lado, en cuanto el sacerdote empezó a adentrarse al nicho familiar para dejar las cenizas de mi tío, aprete fuertemente la mano de Candy, donde ella en señal de respuesta también la apretó.

Las palabras me ahogaban, sentía una opresión en el pecho, sentía que todo me abandonaba en ese momento, fue como perder a mi padre nuevamente, o por lo menos lo único que me conectaba con el, mi tío y mi padre tenían tanto en común, me acerque a Anthony, los dos asentimos, y justo en la entrada del nicho familiar hicimos una reverencia y en coro dijimos "hasta pronto SR Jean Luca Duque de Granchester" y nos hincamos.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

HOLA CHICAS BUENAS NOCHES, EL DIA DE HOY ME LA PASE TODO EL DIA HACIENDO ESTE CAPITULO, ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMÁS PERO ES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO POR TODO LO QUE ME HAN ESPERADO, NO DEMORARE PARA PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS... UN BESO A TODAS BUENAS NOCHES...

Capitulo 20

1)

al terminar el entierro mi familia empezo a reunirse toda la familia, mi madre como toda buena anfitriona que siempre ha sido, daba las gracias por la compañia, y muchas otras personas recordaban a mi padre con ella, yo en cambio, estaba con Anthony y Candy en una esquina.

-Creo que es buena idea que nos empecemos a retirar - dijo Anthony

-Yo tambien lo creo prudente - dije viendo a la cantidad de gente que habia

-Disculpen - era un reportero - buenas noches señores Granchester, lamento mucho su pèrdida, si no es mucha molestia quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento.

-Lo lamento mucho Sr... - dijo Anthony tratando de averiguar el nombre del reportero

\- Peter McGonagall - le estrecho la mano a Anthony y enseguida a mi - señorita buenas noches - tambien a Candy

-Sr McGonagall, entiendo todo lo que conlleva su trabajo pero no es el momento, comprenda por favor, ya informe a varios reporteros que mas adelante responderemos todas sus preguntas - tomè a Candy de la mano y me adentre a la multitud, tratando de llegar a mi madre -Madre, me retiro, - le susurre al oido

-Esta bien, despuès hablaremos largo y tendido, y mañana que vayas a casa, procura ir solo. - no le dije nada, solo tenia ganas de irme y asì fue

-Nos vemos Anthony - me estreche la mano - a ver como explotara la bomba

-Ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas, no te preocupes, yo tratare de calmarla, gracias por ayudarme con todo

-Para eso es la familia - me despedi de el

2)

El momento mas conmovido para todos fue cuando Terry y Anthony dieron sus ultimas palabras a Jean Luca, oia como Susana lloraba desconsolada, y a Eleonor tratando de consolarla, no podìa distinguir si lloraba o no por que traia unos lentes obscuros, que no dejaban relucir sus ojos, al terminar la ceremonia se quito los lentes y me miro por unos momentos, sentìa su coraje, sentìa su desagrado, pero llegò el momento que eso no me importaba, queria estar ahì, lo se, tal vez un sentimiento egoista debido a la situacion pero... no me importaba

esperamos un momento en lo que la gente empezo a desaparecer, el coche por fin pudo salir, y llegamos rápido al hotel, Terry como todo caballero me cedio el paso y subimos por el asensor, entramos a la habitacion y se sento en el sofá, echo la cabeza para atras y suspiro

-Por que no duermes un rato - me sente a su lado

-Tal vez en un momento - me miro y me regalo una bella sonrisa de lado - en serio gracias por venir conmigo - me tomo de la mano y me dio un tierno beso en esta

-Es lo menos que podia hacer, tu siempre estas cuando te necesito - apoye mi frente con la suya - pero estoy segura que esto no acaba aqui verdad? seguramente tu mamá quiere saber por que estoy aqui, por lo visto, por lo del velorio tambien

-Eso es lo de menos, lo hecho hecho esta, de hecho iba a enfrentarlo ahorita pero no estoy de humor

-Quieres que te deje solo? -

-No, quiero estar contigo - tomo el telefono del hotel y llamo a recepcion, pidio una botella de vino y algo de comer, cosa que agradecí infinitamente por que estaba muriendo de hambre - pedi un poco de todo, tengo mucha hambre

-Gracias, yo tambien

-Lo lamento, fui un insensible, no tengo por que matarte de hambre

-Me ayudas a conservar la linea - bromee y el rió, me parecio adorable puesto que desde que despegamos del areopuerto no habia oido su risa, era encantadora.

-No necesitas cuidar tu linea, es perfecta - me toma por la cintura,- y se pronuncia mas con el vestido que traes puesto - sus manos estaban delineando mi cintura

-Te parece si comemos aqui? - la alfombra era el escenario perfecto para hacer que Terry de despegara un poco de todo, hacer que ,me platique de cosas irrelevantes

-Claro que si - se quito el saco y se recogio las mangas de la camisa dejandolas tres cuartos, desabrochó los dos botenes iniciales y se quito el cinturon, lo acomodo en su maleta y yo lo observaba, trataba que no se viera lo que mi mente comenzo a pensar, pero deseche rapido la idea. yo por mi parte me quite los zapatos de tacon, me solte el cabello y cuando empezaba a escoger otra muda de ropa terry me llega por la espalda

-Quedate el vestido, se te ve hermoso - me hizo el cabello de lado y me dio un beso en el cuello. por un momento me olvide de todo, mi cuerpo sintio una descarga electrica que le costaba trabajo procesar, era como si era misma corriente quisiera salir disparada. no podia estar loca, Terry tambien me deseaba, aun cuando la situacion no es la mejor, aun cuando todos los estandares eticos no permitian algo asi, el quieria buscarme tanto como yo a el.

el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, era servicio a cuarto, tome mi celular para mandarle mensaje a Albert, seguramente estaba preocupado, pero el sabia que podia confiar en mi. Terry le pagó al camarero por llevar la comida, y el se retiro, termine de mandarle el mensaje a Albert y acomodé los cogines para sentarnos a comer, puse los platos en la mesa de centro y Terry abrio el vino,

-Es un excelente vino -

-dejame verlo - se lo quite de las manos y vi la etiqueta, de hecho es un vino que Albert siempre le recomienda a sus clientes no es muy caro, pero su cosecha es buena - tienes razon, es buen vino

1)

Tome las copas para servir el vino, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Candy, no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, pero esta noche me sentia fuera de mi, no podia intentar nada, no queria asustarla.

-Toma - estaba esperandome en la alfombra, tenia cruzada las piernas a un solo lado, debido a que tenia vestido

-Gracias - parecia nerviosa pero estaba sonriendo, me sente a su lado y ella empezo a destapar todos los patos - que quieres?, - me pregunto, el hambre se me habia ido, las manos me empezaban a temblar, no sabia por que, este sentimiento era igual de nuevo para mi, he estado con varias chicas pero, esta vez se sentia diferente. creo que es por que estoy a solas con ella

-un poco de carne y ensalada por favor - me sente de manera como si me fuera a dar de comer y efectivamente asi paso, ella puso en un plato el pescado y un poco de ensalada, ella se preparo un poco de carne con ensalada y pure de papa, platicamos un poco, ella estaba contandome de su niñez y lo traviesa que siempre fue, y de repente toca el tema de algo en particular, el trabajo de sus padres

-Mis padres habian puesto una casa de modas cuando era niña, al principio fue pequeña pero con el tiempo se extendio

-pense que el restaurante era tu patrimonio

-Bueno, lo es, Albert quiso intentar algo nuevo fuera la moda, y debo decir que es fabuloso en su trabajo, el ama cocinar, pero no descuida la casa de modas, de hecho en mis ratos libres estudio un poco con Albert para saber los movimientos de todo, pero como bien sabes eso no es lo que me apasiona en si - estaba jugando con la boquilla de la copa que ya estaba rebajado a la mitad, la comida estaba casi vacia en nuestros platos y de todos los demas platos que habiamos pedido, sólo eramos ella y yo, platicando de todo y nada

-La actuación - sonreí

-Exactamente, eso me encanta y quiero hacer algo aunque sea solo por esa vez, aunque al final del camino me dedique a los negocios, pero el punto es que pueda vivirlo no solo en la escuela.

-Me gusta como brillan tus ojos cuando hablas de algo que te gusta Candy - me le quede viendo y ella sonrió ampliamente, realmente esta mujer me tiene embobado, ahora no podia liberarme aunque quisiera

Tambien platique un poco de cuando era niño y como viviamos aqui en Londres, pero lejos de sonar tan tranquilo como Candy me hizo recordar todo lo que ya no tengo y que no volvera jamás, me quedé serio un momento y me encamine a la ventana

-Lo lamento, - me disculpé, realmente estaba pasandola bien pero, ahora...

-No te disculpes - me abrazo por la espalda - entiendo como es todo esto para ti, solo quiero que estes bien

-Gracias por tu paciencia - cerre los ojos para disfrutar un poco mas del calor que emanaba su cuerpo

despues de unos minutos Candy y yo nos fuimos acostar, ella se cambio el vestido por un short de ceda color rosa pálido con encaje y una blusa de tirantes con los mismos detalles y colores, con su piel blanca como la nieve era como si me ponian a la tentacion enfrente, trate de no mirarla demasiado para no cometer una imprudencia

2)

estaba mas que nerviosa, pense que iba a estar en mi cuarto sola, por eso empaque ese pijama, pero no, ni modo de dormir con el mismo vestido, me di cuenta que no me miraba demasiado cosa que agradeci, aunque yo no podia decir lo mismo, estaba viendo su pantalon para dormir de una tela fresca, no traia camiseta, se veía comodo con ese atuendo

-Si quieres puedo dormir en el sofa - me ofrecio viendo como estaba actuando raro

-Terry hemos dormido mas de una vez, ya me haz visto casi desnuda, creo que esto es cosa de niños - mas que decirselo a el tenia que recordarmelo personalmente, no tenia por que tener esta actitud.

-bueno - se acerco a la cama donde yo ya estaba tapada con las cobijas hasta la cintura, acto seguido el se metio tambien en las cobijas

-No hace tanto frio - le dije para romper el hielo

-Aqui no se siente, pero afuera esta helada la noche

-Que bonita -

-Que?

-Londres, es muy hermoso - el solo sonrió

1)

la noche avanzaba sin piedad, y no podia dormir, no sabia si era el entierro o el que compartia con Candy la cama, me levante y fui a la ventana, se veía como la nieve caía, la luz de la luna golpeaba las ventanas por todos lados, recordaba a Jean Luca y todos sus momentos a mi lado, y sus ultimas palabras, despues de mi padre el me aceptaba como realmente era, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo muchas tantas otras, trato en mi mente de poder hablar con el y preguntarle que es lo que va a pasar, y solo se me viene a la cabeza sus palabras de "vive como quieres vivir, pero se feliz" "Candy es muy simpática" "pule tu forma de ser, tienes el don de no dejarte manipular" y despues una imagen serena de su rostro de apodera de mi mente como si se estuviera despidiendo, bien dicen que los ingleses somos malos para las despedidas, o para cualquier rastro de sentimientos, sonreí para mis adentros, te extrañaré tío, me enseñaste muchas cosas, estoy seguro que algun dia nos encontraremos nuevamente, y como si mi corazon se librara de un peso me senti mas liviano, mas tranquilo, voltee a ver a Candy quien descansaba profundamente, su cabello largo y rizado estaba todo revuelto, por un momento me hizo gracia la imagen de verla por la mañana como si fuera un leon, pero aun si fuera un león, seria el mas hermoso con el que me haya encontrado. me acerque a ella, tratando de no despertarla, al parecer ella tambien tenia un poco de calor puesto que estaba destapada, queria tocarla pero me contuve, disponiendome asi para dormir nuevamente.

El día anunciaba un nuevo dia, ya me sentía mas descansado y Candy seguia dormida, trate de no despertarla y le puse una nota en la almohada, "Tuve que salir un momento pero volvere pronto, arreglate para ir a dar un paseo y a desayunar, Te quiero. Terry"

Llegue a casa, o bueno ahora casa de Susana, todos estaban desayunando, me acerque a saludar a mis hermanos y luego a mi mamá quien aun no estaba de muy buen humor, pero no era raro. En cuanto a Susana, le hice un ademan de saludo sin animo

-Esperen un momento, tengo que hablar algo con Terry - Dijo Anthony

me llevo afuera del comedor

-Que pasa?

-dos cosas, ya hable con mi mamá, pude hacer que aceptara el velorio y acorde con ella en hacer una conferencia de prensa una vez se haya leido el testamento para tener atenciones para con la gente y la prensa

-y?

-Con lo referente a que Candy estuviera aqui, bueno tambien trate de dejar las cosas claras pero seguramente te lo dirá, pero dale por su lado, ya sabes como hacerlo - me le quedé viendo al comedor

Anthony se comportaba como siempre, como si fuera mi complice, como mi hermano, eso me daba gusto me sentia tranquilo otra vez y el sabía que yo podia hacer lo mismo por el, aun intento saber como puedo salvarlo del compromiso que tiene con Susana pero un problema a la vez...

-una ultima cosa... - su tono se volvio serio -

-Que pasa? - frunci el ceño

-lo del hotel, quiere que regreses a casa, aunque Candy tenga que venir

-ESo no pasara - decidi

-dice que no quiere escandalos, y tal vez tenga razon y...

-Si la llego a traer a aqui sabes como se comportara Susana y ella con Candy, además pienso regresarme a DC mañana no tiene caso, pasare la noche en el hotel...

-Sr Anthony , Sr Terrence, lamento la interrupción, pero llego Gorge, el abogado de su tio

-que pase al despacho Eliza por favor -

-Sera lo del testamento- asegure

-Lo mas seguro, vamos a ver - nos encerramos en el despacho con el abogado

-Srs Grachester, lamento mucho su pérdida, Sir Jean Luca tambien fue amigo mio,

-Lo sabemos Gorge, sientate por favor, - lo invitó Anthony

-Quieres algo de beber? - dije mientras me sentaba en el sofa del despacho

-No gracias, solo vine para notificarles lo del testamento de Jean Luca, estos son la lista las personas mencionadas y todas estan aqui, en la casa

-Si claro, para cuando es la lectura?

-Mañana a las 7 am aqui mismo en casa Granchester

-Claro que si Gorge, gracias - Anthony le estrecho la mano al igual que yo y Gorge se retiro despidiendose amablemente

-Hay que avisarles a los demás. - le dije inmediatamente

-solo somos nosotros, Susana, mi mamá, tu y yo - me dijo Anthony

-Stear y Archi no estan?

-No, pero no deberian de proecuparse - lo aseguro, Anthony parecia confiado que el seria el responsable del ducado, bueno al igual es algo que no me importa.

Como bien lo dijo Anthony mi madre trato de convencerme para regresar a casa, incluso dijo que podia hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con Candy pero yo le dije que no, aunque estar en casa del tío ya no tenia un peso tan grande como lo fue cuando llegue, no queria convivir con Susana y menos escuchar a mi madre que Anthnoy sera el heredero absoluto o que habia nuevas reglas, aburrido en toda la extension de la palabra.

-Candy esta esperandome tengo que irme,

-Seguramente puede esperar unos minutos mas, dices que te regresas mañana a DC tambien no?

-Eso es lo que planeo - dije

-No te das cuenta que no te mandas solo? eres mi hijo y me debes respeto

-Madre en los ultimos meses nuestra relacion no es muy buena, pero quiero intentarlo, pero no trate de hacerme imposiciones

-Si yo digo que aqui te paras, TE PARAS

-Ese es el problema, sigues empeñada en tratarme como un niño cuando no lo soy, me faltara experiencia pero no soy un idiota al que le tienen que decir lo que tiene que hacer, no afecto a nadie y no es justo que siempre tenga que modificar mi vida para complacerte, yo no soy Anthony mamá, yo no puedo vivir a tus espectativas...

-Terry, basta, mamá siempre es la misma discusion, basta ya - Anthony estaba molesto, ,mi mamá tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo conmigo pero al final accedio

-Mañana despues del testamento tendremos que ver que es lo que haremos

-haremos? -dije incredulo

-Nosotros ya no vivimos en Londres mamá, vivimos en DC

-Pero tu tio era quien nos daba para vivir

-Si, pero aun así, no pensaras en regresar a vivir a Londres no? digo nos fuimos alla por que segun tu todo te recordaba a papá -

-y lo es, pero no sabemos que puede pasar...

-Bueno, primero lo primero, esperemos a ver que dice el testamento, nadie lo ha visto asi que no se puede hacer planes - dijo Anthony - Ademas que no es correcto decir eso cuando a mi tio lo enterramos ayer mamá -

-Tony pero no esta de mas saber que es lo que vamos hacer, acuerdate que tambien hay que empezar a ver lo de nuestro matrimonio

-Matrimonio? - hice un mijin de burla

-No es el momento de pensar en matrimonio Susana - le dijo Anthony

-No Anthony el hecho que ahora no podamos hacer mucha publicidad de tu matrimonio pero hay que empezar a planearla

-Me voy Anthony , señoras - hice una reverencia - nos vemos mañana

sali a toda prisa de la casa, estaba impresionado, parecia que nos les importaba, por lo menos Anthony ya regreso a como lo conocia, el que siempre quiere arreglar todo, y al final termina cediendo, por eso siempre comentaba conmigo las cosas, o me las platicaba antes, para estar seguro de como podia reaccionar. me apresure de llegar al hotel, Candy estaba en terminando de arreglarse, tenia mayon negro y unas botas largas y un sueter largo igual negro, y el cabello suelto con un peinado de lado nada mas sujetandolo con un pasado , maquillaje sencillo se veia muy sexy

-Señorita white se ve preciosa - le di un beso en la mejilla

-Usted tambien Sr Granchester, esta guapisimo - ella me dio un beso en los labios

-Tienes hambre?

-mucha - sonrio

-vamos a desayunar

salimos del hotel y pasamos un dia divertido, la lleve a concer las partes mas interesantes de Londres y ella se dedico a tomar fotos, claro, teniamos que ser discretos pero la belleza de todo esto es que todos estaban centrados en la casa Granchester esperando a que alguien les diera algunas palabras, Candy y yo regresamos al hotel y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las botas, y estar en calcetines por toda la habitacion, llame a servicio a la habitacion y peli fresas y pastel de chocolate junto con un vino espumoso

-Londres es maravilloso Terry - estaba contenta, corrio abrazarme y a darme besos en la boca, poco a poco me estaba envolviendo

-Me encanta verte asi

-Y a mi me encanta verte mas relajado - me veía con esos ojos que me hipnotizan, volvio a besarme pero con mas profundidad, yo le correspondi e inmeditamente mi cuerpo empezo a reaccionar, los besos empezaron a subir de tono, Candy me acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camisa y yo tocaba su cintura por debajo del sueter, hasta que nuevamente... servicio a la habitacion me habia interrumpido, maldije por un momento haber pedido algo, maldije el momento de haber recogido el telefono para hacer el pedido.

-Sr Grachester su pedido

-claro, dejalo aqui, y eso es todo gracias - saque dinero de mi pantalon y se lo entregue, puse el letrero de no molestar y cerre con seguro la puerta,

volvi a ofrecerle a Candy vino donde ella lo acepto gustosa, sonreia traviesamente, yo conocia esa expresion, sentia lo mismo que yo

-Terry, antes de continuar... - empezo hablar - es mas que claro lo que tenemos intensiones de hacer pero...

-Que es lo que queremos hacer Candy? - fingi inocencia

-No te hagas - por un momento se habia ruborizado

-No, por favor, explicame, yo quiero comer postres contigo y compartir un rico vino espumoso - tome un fresa de la charola y me la lleve a la boca, - explicame que es lo que queremos hacer - me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura, quedando frente a frente con ella, la beso un poco para que compartira conmigo el sabor de esa fresa que hacia que resaltara el sabor del vino, ella me correspondio

-Me refiero a esto, acabamos de iniciar esta relacion no estoy muy segura que esto sea lo adecuado

-Y quien dice que no es adecuado Candy, - le bese el cuello - nos queremos

-Si pero... tu estas seguro ? - estaba nerviosa, me aleje un poco, tratando de darle espacio

-Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, estoy seguro de lo que me preovoca que me toques, estoy seguro que tu sientes lo mismo que yo - le acariciaba los brazos por encima del sueter

-Terry esta es... esta es mi primera vez - se puso roja el decirmelo, se tapo la cara.

-Candy, si no estas segura no te preocupes, quiero que lo hagas por que en serio lo deseas, por que sientes por mi algo tan grande como lo que yo siento por ti - volvi a darle un beso

2)

todo en el me embriaga, estaba nerviosa pero tambien estaba segura de lo que quiera hacer, con Terry sentia cosas que no pense que llegaria a sentir, me sentia tan bien, todo era peligroso, el me inspiraba para hacer locuras, este seria un capitulo mas para esta loca aventura

-Terry, yo quiero estar contigo - le dije en casi un susurro, el me sonrio y yo hice lo mismo

-relajate - me empezo a subir el suerter por la cabeza para quitarmelo por completo, deslizandolo por el suelo, contemplo mis senos que estaban cubiertos por un brassier negro con un ensaje perfectamente delicado, el me indico que le quitara la camisa, y deslice esta mientras tocaba su pecho y sus hombros, no era exageradamente marcado pero se defendia por completo, lo recorri un poco mas y el con ayuda de un poco mas de vino que puso en mi boca trato que me relajara por completo, me sento en la cama y me recosto, estaba deslizando sus dedos por la comisura del brassier, estaba dibujando mis senos y cada linea de mi cuerpo, - eres hermosa - me dijo, mi cuerpo estaba erizado, empezo a darme besos delicados, su boca estaba en mi ombligo, con sus manos libres me fue desprendiendo del mayon negro junto con los calcetines, estaba completamente en ropa interior, el tambien se quito los pantalones y volvio a estar encima de mi, me besaba el cuello y yo me limite a recorrerlo por las manos y hasta donde mi boca pudiera alcanzar a besarlo, la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezo a subir sin medida, mi respiracion empezaba a ser mas acelerada, en alguna parte de mi vida habia visto como se empezaba todo este romance, toda esta escena, pero sentirlo superaba la vision, trate de cambiar la pasicion, ahora terry estaba abajo de mi, el estaba sorprendido

-Quiero intentar prenderte como tu lo estas haciendo conmigo - lo beso un poco y empece a bajar para besar su pecho, y dibujar un camino con mi lengua, su cuerpo tambien reaccionaba como el mio, sentia su peil como se erizaba, baje un poco mas y me topé con su ropa interior, se veía como su miembro estaba levantado, estaba exitado tanto como yo, estaba tan duro, tan firme, aun seguia nerviosa, pero trate de controlarme, el me quito lo poco que me quedaba de ropa y empezo a esttrechar mis senos, senti uns sensacion loca, ese pequeño masaje me habia encantado, y sin esperar mas, metio uno de sus dedos para palparme, estaba mojada, podia sentirlo, el gimio un poco cuando me toco

-Estas increible - mojo sus dedos y empezo a jugar con mi clitoris, mi cuerpo reacciono al momento, era delicioso, estaba extasiada,

-Dios mio! - no podia decir nada mas

-Amor quiero estar dentro de ti, pero puede que te duela un poco, pero pasara rapido

-Por favor, enseñame - el sonrio y me beso, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en posicion para penetrarme, al principio lo hizo con ciudado fue metiendose poco a poco, sentia molestia pero como dijo al poco tiempo habia desaparecido, mis caderas empezadon a moverse del mismo modo que el lo hacia como si bailaran a la misma velocidad, cada vez las embestidas eran mas rapidas hasta que una parte de mi ya no podia mas, mi cuerpo se tensó por una energia deliciosa, ya no podia moverme y Terry tampoco. nos acostamos y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos sin decir nada

1)

nunca en la vida habia examinado la piel de una mujer como la de Candy, habia estado con muchos cuerpos pero solo una vez con el amor, sabia que esa noche no solamente nos habiamos entregado, habia un lazo que ya no se podia romper, amaba a Candy, amaba la vida misma, su cuerpo lo tengo grabado en mi memoria, esa noche lo hicimos como tres veces mas, y cada vez que lo haciamos se sentir diferente, deliciosamente diferente, nuevo, puro. estaba mas que contento, nada ni nadie podia eliminar esta felicidad, termine exausto pero no me impidio llegar temprano a la cita con Gorge, nuevamente le volvi a dejar una nota a Candy, pero esta vez un poco mas intima, pude notar antes de irme que la sabanas estaban manchadas, Candy era mia, era toda mia, no podia ser mas que dichoso.

-Buenos dias hermano - dijo Stear

-Buenos dias! - difinitivamente estaba muy feliz

-Y esa cara? - dijo desconcertado

-eh? nada, no me hagas caso, tuve un muy buen sueño -

-Mientras no sea humedo - me guiño el ojo

-Callate tarado! - lo golepee en el brazo

-Auch!

-Basta ustedes dos, Terry, Anthony y mi mamá te estan esperando en el despacho junto con Susana y gorge

-Si claro, voy para alla - salude a Archie y entre la casa.

-Buenos dias a todos, Gorge - le estreche mi mano y el correspondio

-Buenos dias, en vista que ya estamos completos, empezare con la lectura del testamento. - saco unas hojas de un folder sellado y se puso sus lentes, - Yo Sir Jean Luca Granchester en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales quiero hacer la reparticion de mis bienes, pero antes de todo, quiero dedicarles algunas palabras a cada uno, a ti mi querida Susana, mi hermosa hija, siempre me esforce por darte todo lo que querias, te adopte como la hija que siempre quise tener, pero a veces hubiera desea ser un poco mas estricto, deseo que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tambien deseo que la vida te enseñe a enfocar tu energia en cosas positivas, pero ya llegaremos a esa parte. a ti Eleonor, la esposa de mi querido hermano, en el tiempo que estuve con ustedes pude sentir una familia completa, gracias por las atenciones y por los cuidados que hiciste para yo me sientiera bien en todo momento, tu trato para conmigo fue intachable, pero quisiera pedirte que ahora tu descanses, mis sobrinos ya son grandes y no debes prohibirles ir tras sus sueños, personas como nosotros ya vivimos ahora es tiempo de dejar a las nuevas generaciones para continuar, Anthony, mi hijo mayor, eres igual a mi cuando era joven, siempre tratando de cumplir con lo que los demas querian, y llene las espectativas de todos, a veces me preguntaba si realmente tambien eran las mias, doy por hecho que entendiste lo que quiero decir, a ti mi rebelde favorito, Terrence, tienes la misma fuerza que tu padre, estoy seguro que llegaras tan alto como tu quieras ser, sigue así, recuerda nuestra ultima conversacion, por todo esto, y por todo lo que llevo cuidado hasta ahora, debo hacer las siguientes reparticiones, para Anthony Granchester quedara al mando total del buffet, junto con algunas acciones de la Textilera Granchester, así como una residencia cercana a esta, el abogado te dirá los detalles, dando por hecho que pase lo que pase entre Susana y tu siempre vas a velar por ella y mantener el estilo de vida a que estan acotumbrada, si esta clausula se llega a romper Anthony perdera los beneficios que le estoy brindadndo y todo pasara a la corona de Inglaterra, a Susana Marlow, mi hija adoptiva, hay algunas condiciones para que Anthony cumpla con esta clausula deben esperar 3 años para casarse y debes trabajar al terminar tus estudios en alguna de las dos participaciones que tiene Anthony Granchester, siguiendo las normas y reglamentos de cada una de las empresas, si no cumples tu trabajo con satisfaccion, desde el momento que estes fuera de alguna de las empresas mencionadas no recibiras ningun beneficio monertario durante 5 años al mismo tiempo que la boda sera aplazada a la misma fecha, en caso de no contrar nupcias entre Anthony Granchester y Susana Marlow este solo deberá cumplir con el bien monetario de por vida para la Señorita Marlow...

pero que listo es mi tio, realmente sabia como era Susana, me alegro que debera trabajar, se aruinaron sus planes de boda, espero que libre a mi hermano de semejante futuro, mi madre y Susana se miraban asustadas y volvian a ver al abogado.

-A ti Terrence Granchester dejo la Textilera Granchester, en su totalidad y un pequeño sueño reciente que tu padre siempre tuvo pero no alcanzo a materializar, Instituto Artistico Graham el abogado te dara toda la informacion, asi tambien dejo estipulado que mantendras el estilo de vida de madre y tus hermanos, dando un techo y haciendote cargo de todos y casa insignificante gasto, si en un futuro alguno de ellos decide trabajar en Textilera Granchester sera bienvenido, o ayudalos a realizar sus sueños siempre y cuando estos sean solventes, en cuanto al ducado Granchester tambien lo dejo a Terrence asi como la casa en Escocia, donde tiene tantas historias del pasado.

debo advertir a cada uno de mis herederos que los terminos y las clausulas hice este testamento esta respaldado por la misma corona, y no podra ser impugnado o alterado.

hasta pronto hijos...

Sir Jean Luca Granchester

continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Hola Chicas! muchas gracias por sus comentarios para esta historia gracias por seguirme, continuemos con esta historia.

Capitulo 21

1)

para todos habia sido una sorpresa la ultima decision de mi tìo, sobretodo para Susana, quien empezo a maldecir una vez el abogado se habìa retirado

-Esto debe ser una broma - dijo Susana mientras caminaba a la chimenea

-Susy no te dejo desamparada, yo me ocuparè de ti, nos casemos o no - dijo Anthony para darle consuelo, yo en lo personal estaba burlandome para mis adentros

-Anthony, no puede estar pasandome esto, yo, pense que me queria

-Te queria hija, no te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros

-y tu! - me mirò con ojos frios y acusadores- debes estar muy feliz no? que le dijiste a mi tio? algo tuviste que haber hecho para que cambiara de opinion, ese tìtulo iba a ser de Anthony

-Que? no estas conforme? te dejo bastante protegida - yo estaba calmado

-Como puedes decir eso, no escuchaste todo, te dejo los negocios mas importantes, con el Ducado en tus manos te dejò una serie de negocios que tambien tiene que ver la corona, pero algo le dijiste, mi tio no pudo hacernos esto, Anthony es mucho mas sensato y caval que tu, mi tio debiò estar loco! - perdiò la razon

-Susana! - gritò Anthony, - Basta ya, no culpes a Terry por lo que mi tìo decidiò, el no tiene la culpa, y para tu informaciòn Jean Luca Granchester era una persona muy lùcida

-Anthony, podemos hablar? - dije al fin

-Claro, pueden disculparnos? - volteò a ver a mi madre y a Susana, dando a entender que salieran del despacho

-Lo lamento, de haber si quiera sospechado esto, hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo

-Terry, relàjate - sonrio de lado - Al decir verdad me alegro que haya sido asi, no pienso pelear por esto y Susana tampoco lo harà, cumpliremos con lo que mi tìo queria, asì que por favor no trates de deshacerte de lo que el te dejò

-Pero tu sabes que el Ducado...

-Si lo se, es pesado, pero piensa en nuestro padre, en mi tìo, a ellos les darà mucho orgullo,

-´Pero tu eras el mas capacitado para esto, mi mamà te lleva educando para esto

-Tu lo haràs muy bien - me miraba pero yo no estaba muy convencido - Mira Terry, si esto paso asì es por que mi tìo viò en ti algo que en mi no, eres fuerte, y decidido, no te tentas en el corazon para cuando algo esta mal, eres el que encaja en el lugar tan importante como lo es el Ducado, ademas siempre estare para cuando me necesites, alguna duda o algo

-Justo como mi padre con mi tìo - el solo sonriò

-Tratare de hacer lo mejor posible - sonreì al fin, aun no estaba muy convencido de ser el nuevo Duque de Granchester, pero algo debì de haber hecho bien, amaba el teatro y mi vida relativamente realajada, no me veo estudiando polìtica, y estar encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo... el tiempo dira que pasarà... aun falta para que pueda recibir ese tìtulo.

2)

Terry ya se habìa demorado, me estaba arreglando el cabello, y una oleada de recuerdos de la noche anterior llego a mi mente, me sonroje de imediato, realmente me sentia diferente, me entrege con todo el amor que hay en mi corazon, y el habia sido maravilloso, bueno tampoco tenia con quien compararlo pero todo era embriagador, espero que Albert no lo descubra, bueno, tampoco es como que fuera algo del otro mundo, no era la primera ni la ultima chica que se entregaba a su pareja, pero aun asì un brote de verguenza se apodero de mi.

1)

-Terry ! - me grito mi madre cuando me disponia salir de la casa Granchester, yo me girè por inercia - Hijo, como te sientes?

-Tranquilo - confesè, aunque por un momento dude de su pregunta, hacia mucho tiempo que mi madre no me preguntaba como me encontraba

-Ahora que se ha leido el testamento... que piensas hacer?

-Respecto a que? - pregunte confundido

-Tu vida no puede estar en DC cariño,

-No te preocupes, primero tengo que terminar de estudiar para tomar el ducado, no te desesperes, las cosas no pasaran mañana

-Terry, tu tìo te eligio para el tìtulo, pero tienes que pensar como lo hace un Granchester, empieza a madurar - se fue

por un momento pense que me diria algo de Candy, bueno directamente, a eso se referia cuando dijo me mi vida no podia estar en DC, pero no queria pensar en eso, no ahora, no quiero abrumarme por cosas que aun no pasan "_pero pasaran"_ me dijo aquella voz interior al mismo tiempo que me dieron ganas de golpear. llegue al hotel donde mi flamante rubia me esperaba.

-Hola hermosa - ella corrio abrazarme y yo le correspondì

-Como te fue? -

-no lo se - no podia engañarla

-quieres hablar de eso? - me mirò preocupada

-Lo harè, pero vamos a desayunar, debes de tener hambre

-Demasiada - sonriò

2)

llegamos a un hotel no muy lejos del hotel, pedì algo ligero, y el tambièn, cosa que me extraño por que el come muy bien.

-Amor, dime que pasa - le insisti una vez que el mesero nos habia dejado nuestro desauyuno en la mesa

-Mi tìo me dejo el ducado Candy - me soltò de repente

-Eso esta bien? - no le veia el problema

\- No lo se, yo no se que decir - dijo Terry algo confundido

-Que contras le ves?

-No podria vivir en DC, una vez graduandome yo..

-Tendrias que venir a vivir aqui - dije terminando la oracion

-Si, - bajo la mirada

-Para eso falta unos cuantos meses

-Lo se - sorbio un poco de cafè

-Y tu que quieres? - de pregunte

-No lo se - me mirò con ojos suplicantes, como si me pidiera alguna señal para tomar una decision

-Cariñó - lo tome de la mano - en unos meses pueden pasar muchas cosas, veamos que pasa, muchsa veces las cosas se acomodan - trate de sonreir pero no sabia si mis palabras habian logrado el objetivo que queria, aun lo se miraba dudativo.

-Claro- me besò la mano

Terry me conto los pormenores del testamento, lo que le habia tocado a cada quien de cual fue la raccion de Susana para con la decision de JEan Luca

-Debio ser una impresion fuerte para ella - caminabamos por la plaza redonda

-Algo, estaba molesta, ella pensaba que el tìtulo pasarìa a Anthony, y que ella seria la siguiente Duqueza

-y tu mamà?

-Se veìa preocupada, sobretodo por que mi tìo dijo que yo me hiciera cargo de ella, y de mis hermanos, aun cuando mi tìo no me dejara nada, trataria de ver por ellos por lo menos en lo que se graduan, y por mi madre, siempre nos tendra a los 4

-A ver si a Susana no se le ocurre algo para impugnar el testamento

-No lo creo, hasta eso dejo claro Jean Luca, que tenia el respaldo de la corona para ese testamento

-No creo que se quede tan tranquila, - calle por un momento - a menos que ella trate de seducirte para conseguir todo lo que queria - en cuanto termine de hablar Terry se echo a reir

-Ves demasiadas novelas ella sabe que no me cae bien, y mi trato con ella siempre ha sido tan frio que hace parecer que el iceberg que hundiò el Titanic parezca un pequeño cubo de hielo

-Eso espero - me cruce de brazos

-Espera un momento... - me mirò fijamente- estas celosa? - su expresion era divertida, yo me puse roja

-Este yo... - desvie de mirada, no queria sentirme tan vulnerable

-Cariño - me tomo de la mano - no me separare de ti a menos que tu lo quieras

-Mas te vale - nos quedamos callados un rato, no podia dejar de escuchar a la señora de a lado que le decia a su hijo como debia de comportarse en la mesa, al mesero de enfrente que tomaba la oden del comensal, cuando tienes un restaurante te vuelves crìtico, observas cada detalle, desde el servicio, la comida y por supuesto, los montajes de este, pero yo no sabia si era por el lugar, por el hecho de estar en Londres con Terry o que pero, todo me parecia maravilloso. -Todo es tan màgico - dije observando los alrededores

-Lo màgico es la compañìa - me dio un beso en el cuello al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba, sentì como un rafaga de calor empezara a subir a mi cuerpo

-si vuelve hacer eso Sr Granchester tendre que llevarmelo para tomarlo en cualquier lado - murmure, tratando que es comentario nada mas se quedara en mi pero el me escucho perfecto

-No puedo reprimir sus deseos señorita White, sera mejor que nos vayamos - sus ojos tenian ese brillo de lujuria que me encantaba, sus ojos se hacian mas profundos, te quedabas hipnotizada...

Regresamos al hotel, impediatamente Terry se empezo a desvestir y me ayudaba con mis prendas, perfecto, tanto tiempo para arreglarme para terminar asi, pero francamente no me importaba, lo que mas queria era sentirme suya, queria recorrer su cuerpo ahora mismo... y asì lo hicimos, una vez mas Terry hizo que todo el mundo desaparezca, donde nada mas existimos el y yo, su forma de hacermelo era tan tierna e imponente a la vez, tan demandante y atrevido y salvaje, entonces, fue cuando reconocì que estaba completamente enamorada de el, y ahora se, que el de mi.

2)

No tardamos mucho para volver a DC, llevè a Candy a su casa dandole las gracias por su apoyo, y por todo lo demas, haciendo un pequeña broma, ella me golepò pero verla sonrojar me hacia creer que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, toda mi familia se quedò en Londres, tenian que ultimar detalles en la herencia, yo por otra parte me habia adelantado para quedar con el abogado al dia siguiente, para que hablaramos con mas profundidad las clausulas y negocios que me habia dejado Jean Luca, cuando era mas chico le ayudaba a mi tìo con algunos papeles, no estaba completamente a ciegas, pero ahora que todo habia sido tan sorpresivo, que era mejor asegurarse, mi madre al despedirme de ella me recordo que en unos meses mas tendria que volver a Londres y establecerme y ocupar el lugar que me corresponde, hasta ahora no me ha comentado nada de Candy ni de mi relacion con ella, pero tarde o temprano lo hara.

Llegue a casa y me fui a mi habitacion, tome un sorbo de agua de la botella que habia comprado en el areopuerto y la deje a un lado, estaba cansado tenia ganas de dormir pero un mensaje me espanto el sueño...

_"Lamento mucho mi comportamiento, espero me des la oportunidad de hacer las pases contigo, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, espero que hayas llegado bien a casa, un beso Susana" _

Y ahora que mosco le habia picado a esta rubia berrinchuda, jamas toda la vida le habia mandado un mejsaje, pero bueno, no le dare mas importancia de la que tiene, recorde lo que Candy me dijo en Londres, y esperaba que ella no intentara nada conmigo, pero inmediatamente esa idea la rechazè puesto que jamas le harìa caso.

Unos par de meses mas tarde, parecia que la perdida de Jean Luca no hubiera ocurrido, todo estaba normal, mi madre me criticaba por las horas que salia, se empeñaba para entregarme libros de polìtica exterior, que como ahora yo era el Duque de Granchester no podìa permitirme tantas horas libres, Anthony me ayudaba aescapar de mi mamà y Susana... asì es, Susana estaba viviendo con nosotros otra vez, no queria quedarse sola en Londres, por suerte no tenia tanto contacto con ella, mi itenerario era ir a la escuela y pasar la tarde con Candy, estaba a una semana de estrenar su obra de teatro, asì que tenia mas ensayos pero la acompañaba y en nuestro momento solos, me daba verguenza admitirlo pero aprovechabamos para tocarnos, para besarnos y decirnos lo mucho que nos amabamos... yo por mi parte estaba seguro que Candy era la chica que queria estar el resto de mi vida pero no sabìa si ella pensaba lo mismo, pero por sus acciones me hacia creer que si

Era media noche cuando llegue a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo menos tenia 50 llamadas de parte de mi mamà seguramente para enfrascarme con libros otra vez, pero bueno, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando veo que la luz de la lampara de descanso se prendio...

-Buenas noches Terry

-Susana, deberias estar dormida - estaba cerrando con llave y hablando en voz baja

-No puedo dormir si no estas en casa - en cuanto termino mi cara fue de exceptisismo

-Asi? desde cuando? -

-Desde que llegue aqui, te he estado observando mucho y me he dado cuanta de muchas cosas - aqui vamos

-de que?

-Que me gustas mucho - se me fue acercando, llevaba una bata de dormir que se abriendo desprendiendo la cinta que lo mantenia cerrada, llevaba una lenceria muy sexy debo reconocer pero nada fuera del otro mundo

-Medidas desesperadas verdad? - se detuvo a un paso de mi y yo me hice para atras dando mas espacio entre nosotros

-A que te refieres ?

-Susana, espero que mañana mismo tomes el primer vuelo de Londres y te vayas de mi casa, de lo contrario el que lo harà sere yo, no te equivoques, yo no soy Anthony, y para tu desgracia yo estoy enamorado

-No te estoy pidiendo nada Terry, solo quiero que me satisfagas

-No gracias no estoy urgido como tu

-Vamos Terry que no te hace sentir nada verme asì ? - me trato de abrazar

-Si, una cosa, asco - me aleje mas - nunca Susana, jamas en esta vida tu y yo tendremos algo que ver, ni siquiera me inspiras para un desliz - me subi las escaleras - y le dije desde el segundo nivel - Y fue muy en seiro lo que te dije Susana, te quiero fuera de mi casa - le grite

-Pero que pasa, Terry que es esto? - em dijo mi madre tallandose los ojos

-Pasa que tu queria pariente, trato de encinuarseme, te parece que esa es la actitud de una señorita decente que esta comprometida con otro - Eleonor me mirò con ojos de horror

-Tìa no le creas, solo lo dice por que lo vì llegar hasta ahorita, vine a la cocina por un vaso de agua y al preguntarle de donde venìa montò todo esta situaciòn... Terry ya se que no te caigo bien, pero entiende que perdi a mi protector, a mi familia directa, no tienes por que tratarme asi - me acerque a mi mamà

-No quiero a Susana aqui en mi casa, si no se va para mañana el que se va soy yo - le dije a mi mamà

-No me pongas a escoger, hijo - estaba en shock

-Tienes razon - me di media vuelta y entre a mi habitacion, cerrè con seguro y saque mi maleta para guardar mis cosas, estaba furioso, ahora no cabia la menor duda, Susana era lo que queria, queria seducirme por la herencia, y lo peor de todo es mi que madre aun consideraba que mentia, pero esta vez nadie me va a detener, guarde todas mis cosas o por lo menos las que cabìan en mi maleta y una pequeña de mano, y sali de la habitacion,

-A donde vas? - mi madre estaba en la sala con Susana

-Te lo dije, no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que una oportunista -

-Pero que pasa - Salio Anthony de su dormitorio

-Nada, hijo vuelve a dormir - trato de desaparecer a Anthony mi madre

-Pasa que no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella - señale a Susana

-Anthony no le creas, sabes que yo no le caigo bien, fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina y cuando salir de ella el venia entrando, seguramente estaba con Candy - el nombre de Candy lo recalco

-Esta niña se quito la bata para tratar de seducirme

-No es cierto, tenia la bata medio abierta y tu piensas que te estaba seduciendo? por favor Terry, crees que yo haria algo como eso, nos conocemos desde niños - su actuacion era perfecta, era facil que mis parientes le creyeran, ya tenia practica

-alla ustedes pero Anthony, te doy el consejo que ella no merece que te cases con ella, asì te alejo de Candy, con esas magnificas actuaciones - la mire con odio - me voy - di media vuelta para tomar la puerta

-Susana, dices que saliste con un vaso de agua de la cocina,

-Asi es Anthony, - dijo apresuradamente

-donde esta ese vaso de agua - voltearon todos alrededor -

-Lo deje en la cocina al escuchar ruidos -

-Entonces, esta en la cocina - dijo Anthony del modo mas tranquilo que pudo -

-Si - repitiò, al momento Anthony entro a la cocina y despues de unos segundos, saliò estaba enojado -

-En la cocina no hay nada... - dijo mirandola serio y pedido

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

1)

-Anthony en serio que yo - empezo a decir

-No me expliques nada, como comprenderas la situacion es demasiado complicada Susana, por el momento hoy por hoy no tienes ningun compromiso conmigo, - se subio a las escaleras -

-Que quieres decir con eso? - se levanto mi madre rapidamente del sofà, Anthony se detuvo en seco

-Que entre Susana y yo no habra un compromiso , tu crees que yo podria estar casado con alguien que trata de seducir a mi hermano cuando me dice que me quiere? - volteo a verla - Esa es la clase de mujer que quieres para mi? - estaba aun tranquilo, no se notaba ningun sentimiento de alteracion

-Seguramente todo es un malentendido -Eleonor trato de escusarla .

-Ya no quiero oirte madre, desde que vinimos a vivir a DC te he escuchado suficiente, me alejaste de la chica que queria para mi, hiciste todo para que me fijara en Susana sabiendo que yo no la veia de esa forma, me obligaste practicamente a pedir su mano con mi tìo , tu sabias lo que yo sentia por Candy y lo importante que era para mi, y aun asì lo hice por ti para que estuvieras tranquila

-Sigues venerando a esa niña, cuando esta claro que ella te cambio por Terry

-Eso no es cierto! - intervine

-Tu guarda silencio, tu tambien estas ciego por esa niña que lo unico que ha hecho es dividirnos, no tiene nuestra misma clase y ustedes la admiran como si fuera una obra de arte, ella no va a entrar a mi familia de ningun modo, asi que - se me acerco un poco para decirme algo directamente - termina lo que tienes que hacer con ella y dejala, ya solo te faltan un par de meses para irte a Londres

-No creas tìa seguramente ya se habran acostado - dijo Susana descriptivamente

-Espero que hayas usado proteccion, por que las chicas como Candy usan cualquier cosa para enganchar y un escandalo asì puede perjudicarte mucho.

-Madre, he llegado a considerar si aceptar el ducado o no, realmente a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto el tìtulo, - tenia que desquitarme un poco, que mejor con el factor economico - lo que yo haga con mi vida intima a ninguno le concierne, y no te preocupes por Candy, ella no pertenecera a TU familia, pertenecera a la MIA, la quiero y estoy pensando seriamente en casarme con ella despues de la universidad.

-que? - dijo Anthony con un hilo de voz

-Debe de ser un chiste, no puedes renunciar al Ducado, tu tio lo dejo muy claro, no puedes hacernos esto

-Y es justo lo que tu haces conmigo? - la mire duramente

-Aun no tengo claro muchas cosas pero sigue presionando y ese mismo momento hablo con Gorge - sali de la casa

2)

Albert ese dia llego muy tarde, yo me encontraba en mi habitaciòn, estando en el telefono un rato, el saber que Susana estaba en casa de Terry todo el tiempo me producia dudas, pero no por el amor de Terry sino por Susana, no queria que intentara algo para atrapar a Terry, me sentia temerosa cuando no estaba conmigo, claro que estas dudas nunca se las comente a Terry por que podia confiar en el, pero no en ella. el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno - conteste

-Buenas noches Candy, lamento la tardanza espero no haberte despertado - estaba impresionada por reconocer quien me hablaba

-Claro que no, dìgame - trate de sonar menos nerviosa de lo que estaba

-Quisiera que nos vieramos mañana en la cafeteria que esta en la av principal a las 7 am

-eso es en 4 horas - susurre para mi

-Es urgente lo que tengo que hablar contigo

-Esta bien Señora, nos vemos entonces - estaba confundida, trataba de entender que era lo que tenia en mente.

toda esa noche no pude dormir, me rompi la cabeza que es lo que queria, para que citarme a mi si le caigo super mal, estoy segura que de las personas en la tierra yo soy la ultima persona que hubiera quedado para desayunar o tan siquiera tomar un cafe

me tome un baño rapido, me vestì no tan formalmente, despues de todo es un restaurante no muy elegante. Albert estaba en la cocina preparando un cafe.

-Va a llover - dijo divertido

-Que simpatico, voy a una cita

-A las 6:30 am ? - miro su reloj

-Sip

-Todo en orden? - de preocupo

-claro, no te preocupes, una amiga que quiere platicar conmigo, seguramente un drama de novios - sonrei para dejarlo despreocupado

-Ok, recuerda que quiero que pases al restaurante hoy, viene el contador para enseñarnos los libros de la compañia de tus padres

-Si no te preocupes, asi tambien ayudo un poco ya tengo que empezar a empaparme de todo eso

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñare todo, no es tan dificil, lo dificil es el restaurante, todo es nuevo cada dia

-Por eso te gusta tanto

-Exactamente - dijo emocionado - bueno, me voy, tengo que pasar con un comerciante que prometio coneguirme langosta de primera calidad, veremos a ver si es cierto

-Adelante

-Diviertete - me grito y se escucho el cerrar de la puerta

Yo tambien tome mi bolsa y tome un taxi para llegar a la cafeteria, mi ahì estaba esperandome, sentada en una mesa alejada, me acerque a ella y me volvi a poner nerviosa.

-Buenos dias - dije

-Hola Candy buenos dias - me sonrio, era raro por que ella nunca me sonreìa - toma asiento,

-Lleva tiempo esperandome

-No tanto, ya sabes que los ingleses somos muy puntuales,

-Ya veo - se me acerco una mesera para servirme un poco de cafe

-Gracias - me entrego una carta, misma que deje a un lado, no tenia hambre, era demasiado temprano

-En un momento vengo a tomarles la orden - dijo la mesera al mismo tiempo que se retiraba

-Candy, como haz estado

-Supongo que bien y usted? -

-Bien, ya sabes aun superando lo de Jean Luca

-Si, lo lamento tanto - trate de darle el pèsame por que no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella

-Gracias, la razon por la cual te cite aqui es por que tengo que pedirte algo

-Pedirme algo a mi? - alce una ceja

.-Se que la relacion desde que nos conocimos no ha sido la mejor quiero pero espero que sea el sentido comun que decida este dia

-La escucho - estaba comencado a molestarme

-Veras Candy, como bien sabes Terry heredò el Ducado que era de Jean Luca, y no puede quedarse en DC, se que tienes sueños pero que no compete a ser parte de la realeza verdad? - tome un sorbo de cafè - Terry despues de graduarse tendra que irse a vivir para alla y no creo que una relacion a larga distancia funcione y menos para un Duque -

-A donde quiere llegar señora - me desespere

-Quiero que termines con Terry, el quiere dejar el Ducado por ti, piensa que lo haces por el, no le quites lo que ligitmente le corresponde, el tiene derechos de disfrutar y conocer, su vida estara resuelta. Tu bien sabes que no es justo para el que lo deje todo por una relacion que no sabemos si va a terminar bien, que no saben si tendra futuro, es un chico enamoradiso, no le sera problema superarlo ràpido - una parte de mi estaba confundida, no sabia que decirle, pero no queria que me alejaran de TErry pero tampoco queria que arruinara su vida - Ahora que si eso no te convence podemos llegar a un arreglo - mi expresion cambio, levante una ceja

-Que clase de arreglo? - le brillaron los ojos cuando le hice esta pregunta

-Cuanto quieres por desaparecer de nuestras vidas - sacò la chequera - estoy dispusta a pagarte para alejarte y mi hijo no tendria por que enterarse de este intercambio de favores, con el dinero que puedo darte podrias pagarte toda la carrera, ya no serias una carga para tu tìo, o poder viajar a donde tu quieras, asì todo el mundo gana - sonreì, la mire a los ojos, pude notar que sentia que habia ganado, que lo del dinero sonaba mas tentador que su propuesta original de atacar por los sentimientos, comprendi inmediatamente que esto era por la herencia, no tanto que Terry quisiera renunciar.

-Es una lastima Eleonor, una lastima que creas que puedo alejarme de Terry por dinero o usando el chantaje, no me interesa ni tu tìtulo y mucho menos tu dinero, esa decision es de Terry no mia, aun cuando me ofrezcas todo el dinero del mundo jamàs dejarè a Terry,

-Me entere que ya se acostaron, espero que te estes cuidando, no es propio quedes embarazada, tal vez Terry pueda dejarte a ti por hacer eso - volvì a sonreìr

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero procure meterse en sus asuntos - tome mi bolsa y me levante de la mesa - Eleonor, espero que algun dia se de cuenta que lo hace por lo que segun usted es mantener a su familia unida solo produce el efecto contrario. - me acerque a la caja y pague los dos cafès, le di un ultimo vistazo, claramente estaba enojada, ella quiera concretar algo en esta cita, asegurando que me alejaria de Terrry, pero no le dare la satisfacciòn.

en cuanto sali del restaurante llame a Terry, no queria sonar chismosa ni nada por el estilo pero por lo que me comento Elonor es obvio que discutieron anoche

-Hola amor buenos dias -contesto

-Buenos dias como estas? - estaba preocupada

-Bien, aun dormido y tu?

-saliendo de una cafeteria - voltee hacia atras

-Con que ya desayunaste

-No, crees que podamos vernos? - dije

-Claro, ocurre algo malo? - se preocupo

-Donde nos vemos? - volvi a insistir

-Salgo para tu caso ahora mismo -

-Con cuidado, Te amo - colgue

me apresure a llegar a casa, deje mi bolsa en la sala y fui a la cocina a preparme un tè, normalmente yo prefiero el cafè pero esta bien asì, queria saber que habia pasado y por que la entrevista de Eleonor, es evidente que estaba preocupada, sino no se hubiera tomado la molestia para exponer sus advertencias y sus ofertas tan mesquinas, me sente en el sofà y cheque el celular, Albert me habia mandado mensaje para decirme que ya estaba en el restaurante y que no olvidara la cita con el contador. le respondi con un ok y le desee mucha suerte. a los pocos minutos Terry ya se encontraba en mi casa, fui abrir al puerta y ahì estaba el.

-Hola - lo abrace

-Hola hermosa - me dio un beso y yo le respondi

-pasa - lo tome de la mano, cerre la puerta y lo lleve a la sala - quieres tomar algo?

-Tienes jugo? - dijo torciendo la boca

-Claro que si - fui rapidamente a la cocina a servir un vaso de jugo

estaba nerviosa, no sabia como comenzar, tal vez llamar a Terry fue una mala idea, pero tiene que saber... o por lo menos eso cre, no quiero empeorar la relacion que tiene con su mamà, llegue a donde el estaba y le di el vaso con jugo, al cual le dio un sorbo y me miro fijamente

-Ahora si dime, para que querias verme? - Empezo Terry

-Lo que pasa es que... quiero saber si ayer tuviste algun problema -

-Problema? alguien te llamo? -sus ojos se volvieron frios - fue Anthony?

-Anthony? no a ver, ayer en la noche tu mamà me llamo para tomarnos un cafe hoy en la mañana - comence a decir - me empezo a decir qu planeabas renunciar al ducado y segun ella a tu futuro

-No esta mal Candy, yo le dije eso anoche, esque... -

2)

no tenia sentido tener todo guardado, tenia la esperanza que ella no se enterara, apenas yo tocaria ese tema pero omitiendo gran parte, pero en vista que Eleonor se me adelanto no me queda de otra que decirle la verdad... comence a contarlo todo lo que habia pasado y las cosas que nos dijismos inculso lo que Anthoyn aun pensaba de ella, si se lo ocultaba no podia estar en paz, Anthony aun la queria, obviamente solo omiti una cosa, cuando admiti que Candy podria ser parte de mi familia, y que tenia pensado casarme con ella, no quiero que si eso llegara a pasar pensaba que lo estaba haciando por darle a mi mamà en la cabeza

-Te dije que esa niña era lo que buscaba - se levanto de golpe del sillon - ella va a intentar separarno y mira como ha tratado de hacerlo, seguramente asi nos alejo a Anthony y a mi, tiene miedo

-Candy tranquila, ya te dije como reaccione, me fui de la casa y estoy en un hotel, le dije a Eleonor que dejaria el ducado si no dejaba de presionarme pero no pienso dejarlo, no ahora, tengo fe que lo prode hacer bien

-Claro que lo haras bien - me acaricio el rostro - eres una excelente persona y haras un gran trabajo - me dio un beso - pero me da coraje que esta... te venga a seducir el solo imaginar la escena yo ... - sus dedos se engarrotaron imaginando como si estuviera ahorcando a Susana cosa que me divirtio mucho

-Amor - la abrace nuevamente - solo te amo a ti, y no habra nadie que me haga cambiar de parecer - la beso delicadamente y le di otro beso en el cuello, dibuje con mi lengua la vena realtante que dibujaba su cuello y volvì a darle tiernos besos, ella se estremecia en mis manos, me abrazo y comenzo a recorre con sus manos mi espalda, mis manos recorrieron sus caderas hasta llegar los muslos, tome su trasero y lo aprete un poco, me encantaba esa sensacion que tengo cuando lo hago, Candy empezo a respirar agitadamente y eso me prendia cada vez mas, una parte de mi dejo de pensar y mis manos empezaron a subir hasta tocar sus senos, los acaricie un poco y despues le quite la blusa que llevaba puesta, dejandome ver su brasier blanco, sus senos se marcaban perfectamente bien, su figura era esbelta y todo el ella era delicado.

yo tambien me quite la playera y me volvi acerca a ella, le beso el cuello y empece a jugar con sus senos, Candy gemia con cada toque mio, y eso me hizo perder el control nuevamente la levante y ella se enrollo con sus piernas en mi cintura, la pegue contra la pared y nos besabamos con una necesidad que parecia asfixiante, queria sentirme parte de ella, queria que fueramos uno, no podia esperar mas que poder estar dentro de ella, todo en ella me seduce, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, era tortuoso esperar tanto. la baje un poco para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, con un dedo empece a explorarla, estaba tan humeda que me resultaba delicioso, podia notar en su cara que tenia tanto deseo como yo, jugue con su clitoris un poco, ella empezo a abrirme camino para poder jugar mas afondo, le meti un dedo primeramente suave y despues hasta el fondo, la oia gemir y eso me encantaba, ella era mia, solo mia, estoy convencido que no quiero que otra persona este conmigo asì, asi como ella esta, entregandome su placer cada vez mas intenso, volvi a jugar con us clitoris y a los comos segundo empezo a emprender mas fuerza en su agarre, podia sentir sus uñas en mi espalda y eso me exitaba aun mas, volvi a tomarla por las caderas y apoyandonos con la pared comence a penetrarla, era delicioso, la lleve al sofa para tener mejor soporte, ella estaba encima de mi, y comenzo a moverse, sus movimientos me encantaban, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para no explotar tan ràpido, mis manos estaban en su cintura, estaba embelezado porque con unas cuantas practicas Candy ahora tomaba el control, nos habiamos acoplado muy bien, mas que bien diria yo, ya no podia detenerme mas tiempo, con un extraño movimiento que no se como hace tuve que liberarme a sentir el climax, Candy fue bajando la velocidad tratando de prolongar mi placer, le dibuje una sonrisa y volvi a besarla con mucho frenesi.

-Me encantas - me dije, la abrace y ella a mi,

-Y tu a mi - me dio un beso en la cabeza, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asì, ella se movio primero y comenzo a vestirse - es inexplicable como mi cuerpo reacciona cuando lo tocas

-Y para mi es inexplicable lo que siento cuando te veo - me puse el pantalon y la camisa pero con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro. - pero no quiero dejar de sentirlo

-Yo tampoco - me beso - Terry hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-Estas embarazada - sonreì

-que? no! - su cara entro en panico

-Calma amor, estoy jugando, aunque un bebe no suena mal

-Terry, aun somos muy jovenes para un bebe y me cuido mucho tranquilo

-Entonces que es - me volvi a sentar en el sillon que fue testigo de nuestro momento de lujuria y le di un sorbo al jugo

-Tu mama me ofrecio dinero para alejarme de ti - por poco escupo el jugo que tenia en la boca

-Que cosa? - levante las cejas

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

1)

Esto ya pasaba mis limites, estaba seguro que mi madre no aceptaba a Candy pero no pense que llegaria a tanto, estaba dolido, estaba muy enojado.

-Me tengo que ir... - tome mi chaqueta y sali de la casa de Candy, ella trato de detenerme pero no queria escucharla

-Terry por favor - me rogo

-Lo siento Candy, lo que hicimos fue hermoso pero, tengo que irme ahora, te llamo luego - me despedi de ella y me subi al carro y arranque lo mas ràpido que pude

2)

No pense que Terry reaccionaria de esta manera, pense que me daria tiempo de explicarle pero me equivoque, estaba preocupada por el, se fue muy enojado, tenia miedo por el, tomè mi celular y le marque a la unica persona que pienso que puede escuchar.

-Hola Anthony buenos dias - estaba nerviosa

-Hola Candy

-Oye, algo paso y necesito tu ayuda...

1)

Llegue a un teatro, no se exactamente a cual, pero al parecer tenìa audiciones, me sentè en las primeras butacas de la entrada del teatro, es decir, muy lejos del escenario, trataba de escuchar el dialogo pero era dificil, los actores no hablaban fuerte, la escena la reconoci, era un fragmento de la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta de Wiliam Shekespeare, era raro en la actualidad que alguien hiciera obras tan viejas, no todo el mundo le gusta el clasico, me les quedè viendo un rato, pero al momento, llego a mi mente lo que Candy me habìa dicho, tenìa ganas de aventarlo todo, dejar el ducado e huir de casa, pero tecnicamente parte de esa decision ya estaba tomada, ya no vivia en casa, mi madre escogio a Susana, y yo no iba a aguantarla, no tengo claro por que odia tanto a Candy, pero lo que mas me desconcierta es que no apoye ninguna de nuestras decisiones, no solo las mias sino las de Anthony tambien, no sabìa que lo habìa obligado a pedir la mano de Susana, mi madre sabia perfectamente que el queria a Candy, y aun asì...

Ahora entiendo por que Anthony dejo a Candy, tal vez, asi la protegia mas de nosotros, tal vez, asì la alejaria de todo este prototipo de la realeza y todo el mundo en el que segun mi madre ella no encaja, tal vez me precipite en adentrarme con Candy, tal vez ellos aun tenian una oportunidad, pero ahora que podria hacer? no quiero alejarme de ella, no se me haria justo, luche y demostre que ella me importa mas que nadie, seguramente a mi hermano le dolio mas el haberla perdido, ahora que ya tengo que esta presion, puede entender que las decisiones de Anthony se basaron en nosotros, mi madre tiene años de no trabajar, y por mucho que cada uno encontraramos un trabajo no nos alcanzaria para pagar todo, seguramnete tendriamos que vender la casa y en alguna enfermedad... dios no queria ni pensarlo, siempre he pensado que el dinero no da la felicidad, pero si te soluciona gran parte de ella, las cosas mas insignificantes hasta las mas complejas, una enfermedad aun cuando no tienes la vida comprada, podria proporcionarte una calidad medica, podrias agotar recursos para poder curarte o por lo menos haber estado satisfecho que lo hiciste todo por tratar de hacerlo... no quiero tener que pasar por eso, no podia someter a mis hermanos a eso, tenia que estar en el Ducado y aceptar todo pero no quiero perder mi vida... no quiero perder mi felididad, no quiero estar como Anthony...

el sonido de mi movil me saco de mis pensamientos, hablando del diablo...

-Bueno - suspire

-Me entere de lo que mi mamà hizo -

-Estoy enojado

-No creo que tanto, si estuvieras muy enojado no me hubieras contestado - sonreì en respuesta - donde estas?

-te mando mi ubicacion - se la comparti - listo

-Voy para alla - colgamos y volvi a mirar la escena, la escena final de Romeo y Julieta, el Romeo para esta producciòn era malo, le faltaba demasiado por pulir, no entiendo como el director no ha parado la escena, yo en su lugar ya lo habria interrumpido, y volvì a concentrarme en mi problema, volvi a recordar por que estaba ahì, Eleonor Baker, una hermosa actriz de Broadway, una estrella apagada, algun dia me librare de esto. Anthony no habia demorado en llegar, entro precipitadamente en el teatro y yo lo jale para que no hiciera ruido.

-no hables tan fuerte - le dije

-Como estas? - me preguntò

-Enojado, frustrado, indeciso, pero mas que todo, confundido... porque nunca me dijiste que mi mamà te obligò practicamente a comprometerte con Susana

-Ella penso que yo heredaria el tìtulo, por eso queria asegurar a Susana, y tambien me dijo que tenia que hacerme cargo de la familia, que tenia que ser como mi padre, que no podia ser tan egoista como para tirar lo la borda todo lo que habia ganado, ademàs no quise someter a Candy a esto - movio las manos- conozco a mi madre Terry, se que no se quedara tranquila hasta eliminarla de nuestra vidas, para ella Candy no es mas que un insecto que tiene que ser eliminado, tu crees que seria justo para Candy? no tenia el coraje para alentarla a seguir conmigo sabiendo que el camino no iba a ser nada facil, por que todo lo que nos rodea no son mas que trampas, si no es por mi madre sino por la misma corona y por la misma sociedad.

-Eso a mi no me importa

-Tal vez a ti no, pero a ella no le importara? Tenia miedo a que si hablaba con ella y aceptaba, teminaria por hecharme a en cara todo lo que dejo por estar conmigo, tiene un restaurante y muy elegante por cierto que le da para vivir bien pero... tu crees que para nuestra sociedad eso es suficiente? no me hubiera importado lo que los demas dijeran pero... el hacer que Candy este enfrente de todos esos comentarios me asustò, me asustò el imaginar lo que puede sentir al no ser aceptada o por lo menos no muy bien vista. tu lo sabes mejor que yo, cuantos principes no se han casado con chicas que no tienen ningun lazo con la realeza y las terminan haciendo añicos.

-Pero un principe tiene mas reglas que un Duque, tiene mas presion creo yo

-Las reglas de la realeza son iguales para todos Terry, el cargo no tiene nada ver, el hecho es que lo que hagas marcara tambien a los demas, y si en algun momento la corona se ve amenazada terminara por quitarnos el titulo y tambien gran parte de los negocios,tienes que poner en perspectiva todo lo tienes y lo que puedes perder...

-Yo la amo - dije casi sin aliento

-Lo se, yo tambien la amo - sonriò

-Esto es incomodo - me rasque la cabeza

-piensa bien lo que quieres hacer Terry - me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue

-Tal vez tengo una solucion...

2)

Estaba preocupada por Terry, no sabia si Anthony pudo hablar con el, un poco mas e iba hacer un hueco en mi sala tratando de encontrar serenidad, por un momento senti que la casa me ahogaba tome mi chaqueta y sali para el restaurante, donde seguramente Albert y el contador me esperaban, me subi a un taxi y me dirigi para el restaurante, mire mi telefono una vez mas pero ninguna señal de Anthony y mucho menos de Terry, suspire y mire por la ventana. esperando que el taxi me dejara en mi destino.

Al llegar al restaurante Albert estaba en la caja, me saludo muy animado y contento,

-Hola pequeña llegas temprano

-No tanto, apenas llegue para ver al contador

-Si, ya esta en mi oficina, solo le dije que me diera unos minutos en lo que llegabas, le invite de comer y se acaba de ir a mi oficina

-Bueno, pues vamos

-Karen te encargo - le dijo Albert a una morena que tenia a lado, ella se limito a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmaciòn. no nos tardamos ni dos minutos en llegar con el contador quien revisaba algunos papeles que tenia en frente de un folder color crema.

-Buenas tardes señorita White

-Buenas tardes Sr O Donell, gracias por venir - le estreche la mano

-Su tio me ha informado que ya quiere empezar a formar parte de los intereses de la compañia de sus padres y nada me complace mas, queria traerle un informe detallado de como van las cosas hasta el dia de hoy y del estado financiero de la empresa, tambien tengo un balance general de cada uno de los departamentos, cualquier duda que surja puede hacermela sin ningun problema

-La reunion va a ser de todo el dia verdad? - pregunte resignada

-Joven al fin - dijo Albert mas al contador que para mi - si nena, la junta demorara todo el dia,

-Bueno, empecemos entonces - le dije mientras tomaba asiento, gracias a mi carrera que tenia un poco de todo, no se me hizo dificil entender el balance general de la empresa, tampoco se me hizo dificil entender los balances de los departamentos y el estado financiero, mire alguno bocetos que el diseñador mando para el lanzamiento de la proxima coleccion tambien vi un estado de los puntos de ventas y hubo algo que no me gusto mucho - Sr O Donell, me puede decir que problemas tiene el punto de venta de Miami?

-A que se refiere señorita? -

-A que segun las proyecciones de ese punto de venta cuando se adquirio hace dos años no esta arrojando lo presupuestado hasta el dia de hoy, al contrario podria decir que apenas y se mantiene...

-Dejame ver eso - dijo Albert tomando el papel que tenia en mi manos -tienes razon... esto no esta bien, habra que viajar alla a ver que es lo que pasa...

-Que dice el presidente de la empresa? - volvì a insistir

-La verdad no dice mucho Srita White, tampoco tengo tanta autoridad para saber por que pasa cualquier cosa, solo me entregan el estado financiero... tengo que averiguar bien, puede tratarse de varias cosas... - y era cierto, desde que el punto de venta no es rentable a que se trate de un fraude y que los balances sean maquillados... bueno, eso lo descubrire una vez este ahi

-Faltan algunos meses para que dedique a esto de lleno pero quiero estar empapada antes de entrar a la empresa... - mire mi reloj y eran las 6 pm... vaya que fue largo todo, tenia mensajes de Anthony que no demore en abrir _Hola Candy, pase a tu casa pero no te encontrabas y al llamarte no contestaste, quiero decirte que pude hablar con Terry no te preocupes, el esta bien, no ha hecho una locura _ en seguida de eso habia una carita feliz guiñando un ojo, el mesaje me produjo alivio, esperaba que Terry por fin pudiera contestarme una llamada, pero no sabia si debia darle su espacio...

-Bueno yo creo que por hoy eso es todo - dijo Albert - mañana mismo irè a la empresa Sr O Donell, pero no le diga nada al presidente, no queremos que se de ideas equivocadas - le estrecho la mano

-Claro no se preocupe, con permiso Sri White

-Hasta pronto - le estreche la mano de igual forma. tomò su portafolio y salio del restaurante.

-Espero que no se esten haciendo locuras con la empresa

-No lo creo, aunque habria que revisar los balances pasados para verificiar si los que nos acaban de entregar no son maquillados

-Pense que no te interesaba la empresa Candy, que querias estar en el teatro

-Aun lo prefiero pero.. el viaje a Londres me hizo entender algunas cosas - no lo vi a la cara - no puedo darle la espalda a lo que mis padres con esfuerzo sacaron adelante...

-Me alegro, pero lo mas importante es que quiero que seas feliz Candy, como yo lo soy en el restaurante

-Amare la empresa de modas, no por nada estoy estudiando relaciones publicas - sonreì, en realidad queria amarlo, sono mi celular era Terry - hola - conteste de prisa, Albert me hizo una señal que iba a salir y yo solo asentì - como estas? - volvi a mi conversacion con Terry

-Lamento haberme ido asì - se disculpo

-No te preocupes, no soy sentida - sonreì - quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que no pasara nada malo, te amo y quiero que siempre estes conmigo

-Yo tambien te amo

-Te llamo mañana, un beso, adios - se despidio, por lo menos ahora estaba tranquila, pero un me preocupaba lo que iba hacer.

1)

Ya estaba mas tranquilo, estaba en el carro, afuera de la casa de mi mamà, preparandome psicologicamente para entrar, suspire una vez mas y me baje del carro, abrì la puerta y para mi fortuna esta mi mamà sola en la sala.

-Hola - dije dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Terry - al parecer se asustò

-Como estas?

-Como quieres que este? todo el mundo se va, Anthony se fue bien temprano, Susana esta en su alcoba llorando por que Anthony cancelo el matrimonio y tu... te fuiste de la casa por defender a esa muchcacha

-No mamà, yo no me fui de la casa por defender a Candy, fue por el acedio de Susana, por tu ceguera con lo que a ella respecta y por que no te cansas de decirme que me tengo que ir a Londres una vez termine la escuela, tampoco te cansas de decirme que tengo que terminar con Candy, y hablando de eso, quiero poner los puntos sobre las "I" de una buena vez. - me sente en frente de ella - no podemos seguir asi, eres mi mamà y te quiero, pero sabes que no me gusta que me controles

-Controlarte? asi le llamas a mi preocupacion por ti? -

-No, una cosa es preocupacion y otra que trates de decirme que hacer, te preocupa tanto que lo eche a perder que si pudieras decidirìas por mi, si tu pudieras hacerlo tomarias mi lugar y creeme si existiera una posibilidad de renunciar a todo sin afectarlos la tomaria sin dudarlo, pero resulta que no es asì, pero quiero dejar algo muy en claro mamà

-Que cosa?- me miro con ganas de llorar

-hazte a la idea de una vez que yo no soy Anthony, voy hacer lo que a yo decida, sea buena o mala mi decision sera mia, quiero a Candy, asi que deja de tratar de alejarla de mi, primero fue de Anthony y hasta te parecia buena idea que yo me involucrara mas con ella y ahora que es asì tambien quieres alejarla de mi,

-Que te dijo? seguramente ya esta en mi contra

-No quieras voltear la tortilla, ademas estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no exaltarme con este asunto, nos esperan quiera Dios muchos años juntos y yo me hare cargo de ti, no quiero tener que escoger entre las dos y vivir constantemente en uan tension que no sera sorportable para nadie, Candy no me ha dicho nada malo de ti, te conozco y se como actuas se los alcances que tienes, por favor basta ya - la tome de las manos - trata de llevarte bien con ella,

-Eres igual a tu papà, Dios sabe que futuro me espera, seguramente igual que como tu padre - ya no pude contenerme.

-Claro, el error de mi papà fue haberse enamorado y casarse con alguien que no era de la realeza

-Como dices? - se levanto de golpe

-Que la unica razon por la que mi papà no pudo estar en el ducado fue por que no aguanto exigencias y por que queria ser libre para casarse contigo. - le dije a la cara - pero eso no le importo por que siempre fue feliz contigo aun cuando muchas veces le reclamaste el por que habia cedido el ducado a Jean Luca, pero el siempre decir que valia la pena por que nos tenia a nosotros, aun asì mi papà siempre se esforzo por nosotros, no teniamos la posicion del tio pero nunca nos falto nada, tuvimos una excelente educacion.

-Ese es el problema, no teniamos esa posicion

-mira, es obvio que no nos vamos a entender, queremos cosas diferentes, pero te dirè algo, no estoy dispuesto a ceder, te guste o no, voy aceptar la herencia del tio para protegerlos pero no quiero que interfieras,

-Por que no me dices de una vez que no quieres nada conmigo, es mas si quieres meteme en el asilo

-Tal vez no en un asilo, puedes quedarte en la casa que mas te guste, lo que te darè mensualmente bastara para que vivas como tu quieres vivir madre, al igual para mis hermanos... y Susana, bueno, ella es problema de Anthony, tengo que decir que realmente me gusta que Antohny haya cancelado su matrimonio, esa mujer no le iba a traer nada bueno - me di media vuelta - y mamà, un atentado mas contra Candy de cualquier indole e irè con la misma Reina para renunciar a mi cargo como Duque, y te conformaràs con lo que podamos darte - me despedì, - te amo, buenas noches. - me sali de la casa, donde desgraciadamente me encontre a Susana.

-Hola Terry - me saludo y yo no le respondì

-Que no se te olvide que ante todo eres un caballero Terry, es descortes que hagas este desaire a una chica como yo - me di media vuelta para enfrentarla pero no le respondì y solo la mira irònicamente, le hice un gesto y volvi a darme la vuelta - Terry, quiero disculparme - me detuvo - no estuvo bien lo que hice, no se que fue lo que me paso, yo estoy tan alterada, mi tio me hace mucha falta,

-tranquila, sabes que ese chantaje conmigo no funciona - ,zafè de su agarre

-En que momento nos perdimos Terry, tu y yo eramos buenos amigos -

-Eso era cuando eramos niños

-Pero aun asi eramos felices - se me acerco un poco mas, la tome de lso hombros y la aleje a donde estaba inicialmente

-Cambiaste mucho, y tu nueva forma de ser no me gustò, pero ya no tiene caso volver a los recuerdos, vive tu vida y a mi dejame en paz - me sali de la casa, ya no queria estar ahi. tome mis llaves y volvì al hotel, me acoste en la cama y saque nuevamente el celular, jugue un poco con el y luego me adentre a mis contactos, vi el numero de Gorge y marque

-Hola Gorge buenas noches, lamento llamar tan temprano, no es hora prudente todavia

-Sr Granchester, son las 7 am es una hora prudente

-Gracias - sabìa que mentìa, a esa praticamente esta terminando de desayunar

-Como bien sabes, en pocos meses terminare la carrera y quiero hablar contigo de la herencia, quisiera verte en estos dias y que me expliques bien cada detalle - tal vez haya una fuga... una cosa que mi tio dejara en el aire

-Claro que si Sr, cuando guste

-podrias viajar a DC?

-Cuando me quiere ahi? - me dijo, por un momento me sorprendio pero recorde que Gorge trabaja para mi ahora, asì que cualquier cosa que yo diga el lo hara sin chistar

-El viernes de ser posible

-El vienres estare ahi -

-Gracias Gorge - colgue, tenia que estudiar el testamento, necesitaba hablar con alguien, todo habia quedado en la nebulosa, bueno yo tampoco me esforce por conocer mas, pero ahora todo era distinto, tenia que jugar bien mis cartas tanto con mi madre como con la corona... no me sacrificarè...

Continuara-


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

2)

los dìas padaban ràpido, Anthony me marcaba todos los dìas para preguntar por Terry.

-Hola Anthony - conteste como los dias anteriores

-Hola Candy, lamento llamarte estos dias pero queria saber como haz visto a Terry. -

-Pues, tanto como verlo aun no, pero cundo hablamos esta bien - me quede callada por un momento

-Podemos hablar? - me dijo de repente

-Claro, que pasa?

-Estoy afuera de tu casa - me dijo sin mas

-Ok, ahorita salgo - se me hizo muy extraño que Anthony estuviera aqui, desde que habiamos terminado ya no me llamaba y mucho menos me iba a buscar, estoy conciente que le marque hace unos dias para que interceptara a Terry pero... bueno, tal vez estoy mal, solo esta realmente preocupado por el. el estaba apoyado en su coche con las manos en las bolsas del pantalon, por un momento me hizo recordar cuando eramos novios. - Hola Anthony - se me queda viendo por un momento y mira mi casa en seguida - Te invitaria a pasar pero Albert esta dormido y no me gustaria que nos escuchara - mentì, tal vez era paranoica pero no queria jugarle al vivo tampoco

-Entiendo no te preocupes - me saludo de beso en la mejilla pero ese beso se sintiò lento - queria saber como esta Terry ? - volvio a preguntar

-Anthony tu debes de saberlo mejor que yo, viven juntos - recalque lo obvio

-Lo que pasa es que, cuando mi madre te invito a tomar el cafe Terry no esta con nosotros, abandono la casa,

-Que? - me extrañè, por que Terry no me habia comentado nada? habra sido mi culpa?

-Una noche antes mi madre y el disutieron por Susana, Terry dijo que no la aguantaria y se fue de casa, a la mañana siguiente fue cuando mi mamà te invito a tomar un cafe, por cierto que aun no me disculpo por eso - me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso - lamento el comportamiento de mi familia

-No tienes que hacerlo - le quite mi mano - de todas formas no es la primera vez que tu familia hace algo en contra mia

-Lo se y tambien quiero disculparme por eso, Candy, realmente lo siento, lamento no haber defendido lo nuestro, de verdad, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho y mas por lo que lo que siento por ti aun sigue vivo y siento yo que con mas fuerza - su mirada de volvio melancòlica

-Deja el pasado en el pasado

-Candy, quisiera preguntarte algo que me ha cancomido la cabeza durante mucho tiempo...

-Que cosa? - pregunte extrañada

-Terry y tu... ya se entendian cuando estabas conmigo? -

-Como puedes preguntarme eso? - empece a enojarme - Tu sabias por que fui a ese estupido viaje, sabias por que me presente en la cena, sabias por quien aguantaba desde que Susana se te pagara mas de lo necesario, todo por ti y el lo sabìa, como puedes pensar que yo ya estaba con Terry cuando lo unico que yo hacia era llorar por tu falta de decision, trataba de justificarte de mil y un maneras pero llego un punto en el que no podia mas, te necesitaba conmigo pero no estabas por entretener a Susana, el unico que estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesite fue Terry, fue en contra de tu mamà para defenderme

-Lo se, lo se, Terry siempre fue mas impulsivo que yo, no piensa demasiado las cosas, el actua sin importar nada, tal vez por eso a el le dejaron el ducado, por que no se deja manipular como mi mamà lo hizo conmigo- dijo Anthony desesperado - solo tenia esa duda, yo no lo creo pero tenia la espina entiendes?

-Anthony... - ahora me daba pena

-Termine mi compromiso con Susana... - me soltò de golpe

-Por que? - dije sorprendida

-No me gusta hablar mal de la gente Candy, pero puedo decirte que me engaño, dijo quererme pero no es asì - volviò a mirarme - lamento todo esto de verdad, ojalà pudiera retroceder el tiempo para corregir mis errores, aun me siento nervioso por estar junto a ti.

-Tienes que dejar de sentirte incomodo

-Asi como tu? se te nota que no estas comoda conmigo

-Anthony... estoy con Terry no quiero malentendidos

-No te preocupes, no creo que el vea malintensionado el que venga a verte, despues de todo, teniamos una charla pendiente - sonriò

-Algo tarde no te parece?

-Hay muchas cosas detras Candy, no es tan simple como parece, realmente trate de protegerte pero ahora no se que pensar

-A que te refieres? - estaba extrañada - protegerme de que? - se quedò callado unos minutos y sono el celular y el contesto

-Hola Gorge...

1)

Por fin Gorge ya estaba en DC, estaba nervioso, tenia que verme con el inmediatamente, tome mi chaqueta y sali del hotel, por suerte Gorge se habia instalado en un hotel no muy lejos del mio, asì que me fue muy rapido llegar a donde estaba.

-buenas tades Sr, en que puedo servirle

-Podria infromale al Sr Gorge de la habitacion 316 que Terrence Granchester esta en el lobby por favor

-Claro...- busco el registro en la computadora y marco el numero de extension, al decir lo que le pedì inmediatamente colgo el telefono - en un momento baja

-Gracias - fui a la sala de estar que tenia el hotel y empece a mirar por todos lados, afortunadamente ninguna cara conocida se cruzaba en mi camino , a lo pocos minutos Gorge llego a mi encuentro

-Sr Granchester - estaba sorprendido

-Lamento llegar inmediatamente a tu llegada Gorge pero en serio me urge esta reunion - le estreche la mano

-Claro, no se preocupe, cuando el deber llama no puede esperar - me soreìe. - vayamos a mi habitacion para poder hablar comodamente sin ruido - se acerco a la recepcionista y pidio que le llevaran dos tazas de Tè a la habitacion y un refrigerio, que al decir verdad para como era mi urgencia no estaba animado para un tè y mucho menos para comer nada - vamos Sr Granchester

una vez en su habitacion

-Sientese por favor - me sentè en le sofa que estaba a pocos metros -Digame, en que puedo ayudarlo

-Usted lleva años al servicio de los Granchester y mas que un empleado es un gran amigo familiar

-Muchas gracias por considerarme de esa forma Sr

-Lo se por que mi tìo hablaba mucho de usted y le tenia una confianza plena y espero poder contar ella en este tiempo

-Hare lo que pueda Sr - me sonrio de lado

-Ahora, quiero saber cada detalle del testamento de mi tìo, que clase de autoridad tengo y que tanto tengo que hacer, tambien en dado caso de un matrimonio todo lo que me ata a el tìtulo.

-Ok, voy por los papeles - fue a su habitacion y saco su portafolios - bueno Sr Granchester

-Dime Terry

-Bueno Terry, empecemos, a tu hermano Anthony le dejo el Buffet de Abogados que el mismo fundò junto con otras accionistas minoritarios, y tambien unas acciones de la empresa textilera que con el tiempo de volvio una casa de modas, pero cuando termine sus estudios tendra que tomar el mando del buffet, obvio claro esta con un periodo de entranamiento para prepararlo para el puesto, tambien le dejo una propiedad mas que generosa para vivir, cerca del buffet, la obligacion de Anthony es mantener a Susana, pero en cuanto ella termine sus ...

-Gorge, perdon pero me interesa mas con lo que a mi se refiere, lo de Anthony podemos verlo al ultimo... - paso a la segunda hoja y continuo

-Bueno por fuera el te dejo la empresa textilera que con el tiempo tambien se volvio casa de modas que fundo hace muchos años junto con unos americanos de nombre Harry White y Lee Anne Andrew, los dos invirtieron la misma cantidad de dinero asì que la empresa esta dividad 50 y 50 muy buena, de hecho, gran parte de la fortuna Granchester se debe a esa empresa, el presidente la supo llevar muy bien, hasta su terrible accidente, hace dos años, el presidente actual no es tan experimentado pero hace lo que puede...

-Una casa de modas? - el mundo no podia ser tan chico, no podia creerlo

-Si,

-Harry White... mi tio nunca nos dijo nada

-eso si no sabria decirte -

-Como se llama la empresa?

-Fashion Textil...Tengo todo referente a esa empresa,

-Y quien se hace cargo de la empresa ahora que los propietarios estan muertos? -

-Tuvieron una hija, pero el que se ha hecho cargo de tomar decisiones es el Sr Michael Black, pero esta bajo la constante supervicion de Albert Andrew, hermano de Lee Anne Andrew y su contador el Sr O Donell

-Ok. el mundo es un pañuelo - dije al fin, sonreì de lado -

-Perdon? - al parecer no me escuchò.

-Y la hija como se llama? - volviò a buscar en los papeles - Candice White Andrew, tiene tu edad, y vive aqui en DC - sonreì ampliamente

-Y luego?

-Bueno, esta el teatro, ese tambien te lo dejo a ti, es un teatro que esta agarrando categoria de manera gigantezca, tiene mucho potencial.

-y los negocios de la corona? - pregunte adentrandolme a lo que debo de cumplir

-esos son micronegocios, tienes participaciones pero no por eso dejan de tener importancia, como bien sabes todos forman parte de un consejo y todo se decide bajo consultoria de todos los miembros, tienen un presidente en cada uno de esos negocios no requiere su presencia fìsica

-Cuales son esos negocios... que giro tienen?

-Varios, hay hoteles, Hospitales, Redes de mercadeo

-Por eso mi tio tenia la agenda apretada

-Se dedico mas al Buffet de Abogados junto con tu padre, como los negocios que tienes con la corona no requiere presencia fisica a menos que se reuna el consejo se dedico de lleno al derecho, tambien se encargaba de todos los asuntos legales de la corona y mas si se trataba de asuntos confindenciales, tambien forma parte fuerte de la fortuna Granchester

-Parece demasiada informacion

-Por eso esta estudiando administracion Sr

-Si, esa fue la carrera que mi papà me eligio

-El y el Sr Jean Luca ya sabian como iba a repartir los bienes

-Como? - ahora resulta que todo ya estaba decidido... no puedo creerlo

-Lo consulto con tu padre antes de hacer el testamento

-osea, que todo ya estaba planeado, pero como es que mi madre daba por hecho que Anthony tendria el ducado?

-Ella lo supuso supongo, era el que mas se parecia a Jean Luca, debio darlo por hecho

-Y referente a si contraigo nupcias...

-se tiene que casar con alguien de mismo nivel Sr Granchester...

-A que te refieres del mismo nivel... - mire por la ventana, tratando de no escuchar lo que se avecinaba...

-A que tenga su mismo nivel social, que sea educada y fina, alguien que encaje con la realeza

-No tiene que ser de la realeza?

-somos tradicinalistas Sr Granchester, pero su tio Jean Luca trato de modificar esa regla,

-y lo consiguio?

-Si, no tiene que ser de la realeza pero tenia que asegurarse que tuviera el mismo nivel de educacion de los descendientes al tìtulo,

-Solo amplio un poco el circulo, pero no demasiado

-Exactamente, en pocas palabras, su prometida tiene que ser rica y de buena familia, mas no tiene que ser de la realeza.

-Me quitas un gran peso de encima Gorge

-Por que? - dijo extrañado

-Pense que tenia que comprometerme con alguien alzada y dedicada a ser una buena esposa

-En mi opinion ni la posicion ni el dinero aseguran tener una buena esposa Sr Grachester, normalmente en este circulo se acostumbra a comprometer a los chicos desde muy jovenes para asegurar bienes y costumbres, pero se esta tratando de modificar, ya ve a los reyes de España y si me permite decirle nuestro actual Rey ha dado mucho de que hablar casandose con una chica inferior a el, pero aun asì se ha ganado el respeto y la admiracion de su gente

-por eso a la reina no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar la propuesta de mi tio, ya que su hijo decidio casarse con alguien inferior a el

-Efectivamente...

-Con respecto a la manutencion de mi madre y mis hermanos... - comence a decir

-Bueno, como bien sabes, tu deber para estar a cargo de todo es mantener la vida de cada uno de ellos como hasta ahora, tienes que ver por que esten bien y apoyarlos economicamente siempre y cuando ellos tambien no hagan locuras, no queremos que la fortuna Granchester desaparezca,

-Si claro, pero... y la casa?

-Bueno, al recibir todo, tienes por derecho ocupar la mansion Granchester que fue donde residio tu tio pero no te obliga a vivir ahi, tambien tienes la casa de Escocia

-no tengo que vivir con mi familia?

-Si la mantienes no... no tienes que vivir con ella, ellos podrian quedarse aqui en DC o en Londres si asì lo prefieren.. pero no necesariamente tienen que vivir juntos... - cerre los ojos, estaba mas claro que el agua... no podia ser mas feliz,

-Hace cuanto se modifico esta regla de poderse casar con alguien rico

\- no tiene mucho la verdad, tu tìo lo pidio hace 6 meses, y lo aceptaron hace 4 meses... justo antes de que tu tio viniera a pasar una temporada con ustedes - voltee a verlo... no podia creerlo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta... realmente mi tio habia pensado en todo... realmente penso en nosotros...

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

1)

Termine mi reunion con Gorge, tenia ganas de enterarme de mas detalles pero era justo que lo dejara descansar despues de un viaje tan largo. no podia creerlo, no tenia que tener alguna presion, no tenia que escoger entre el deber y lo que yo queria ser, y lo que mas me impresiono fue saber que Candy es socia de uno de los negocios mas importantes de mi familia, ahora si no habia peros

2)

Antohny se habia ido al recibir la llamada de Gorge, yo entre rapido a casa y comence a cocinar estaba esperando la llamada de Terry, pero la reunion de hoy me puso a pensar en algo que realmente aun no tenia planeado, habia dicho que pronto me iba a dedicar a la empresa familiar, la empresa de mis padres... la que con tanto cariño hablaban y la que hizo muchas cosas por nosotros, espero de verdad algun dia poder amarla tanto como mis padres pero aun quedaba una linea floja, y eso era mis sueños de trabajar en el teatro, tenia que poner los pies sobre la tierra, tal vez podria trabajar en la empresa y despues tomar mas talleres de teatro y hacer pequeñas producciones... a quien queria engañar, no creo que eso lo pueda hacer, la empresa abarca demasiado tiempo... si tengo suerte podria ver una obra de teatro.

El viaje a Londres no solamente fue algo inesperado para mi, tambien me habia hecho cambiar mi perspetiva de las cosas, de la vida, que no siempre se puede vivir de sueños, pero no quiero sentarme a llorar, ya tome una decision y voy a seguirla como hasta ahora, tenia que hacerlo asi.

1)

no sabìa que debia de hacer primero, festejar con Candy, poder respirar un poco o ir a casa de mi madre y ver la cara que ponen, estaba en el carro, esperando una señal de todo. pero antes de poderla pensar mas, mi celular sono

-Hola hermano - ya mucho mas tranquilo, se notaba en lo relajado de mi voz

-tenemos que vernos

-pasa algo? - dije extrañado

-Hablaremos cuando estes en casa

sin esperar nada màs me arranque a casa de mi madre

2)

estaba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando suena mi telefono, era un numero desconocido pero aun asi me atrevi a contestar

-Hola Candy,

-Su... susana? - me extraño mucho que me llamara, ella jamàs lo haria.

-quisiera verte por favor -

-Perdon pero si es como una cita como la que Eleonor hizo, quisiera presendir de la invitacion -

-Nooo, para nada, no tiene nada que ver ni con Anthony ni con Terry, ni lo que paso en Londres pero me interesa que empecemos desde cero - no estaba segura, no queria pecar de ingenua, personas como susana no cambian, pero podria darle una segunda oportunidad...

-y segun tu, donde quieres que nos veamos? - no la iba a invitar a mi casa

-Que te parece en la casa de mi tia, ella no esta asi que no habra nadie que nos interrumpa

-Bueno, llego en 20 minutos - me puse los zapatos y deje a un lado de libro favorito.

1)

llegue a casa de mi mamà, todo estaba apagado, no se escuchaba ningun ruido, no habia television ni estereos prendidos solo el sonido del refrigerador.

-tranquilo terry, el salio hace un momento con tu madre, pero no te preocupes no tardaran en volver

-Bueno, regreso despues - me di media vuelta

-Espera - me detuvo

-Que pasa?

-Como bien sabes, tu hermano cancelo nuestro compromiso, no me preguntas como estoy?

-Seguramente mal - dije sarcasticamente

-No me trates mal Terry, no entiendes que estos meses han sido de cambios para mi, todo esta pasando tan ràpido, necesito a alguien con quien hablar - se me acerco

-Mide tu distancia, te recuerdo por que me sali de la casa? - le advertì

-Lo se, y tambien quiero pedirte perdon, Anthony casi no me hacia caso y me sentia tan sola, yo... no se en que estaba pensando, se que tu y yo no tenemos buena relacion pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo para limar las asperesas no te parece? - me ofrecio sentarme

-Quisiste arreglar las asperesas la ultima vez recuerdas? no funciono - dije secamente, mire mi reloj y saque el celular

-Podemos aprovechar el que los demas no estan para hablar y dejar el pasado en eso, en el pasado, despues de todo somos familia, y no quisiera perderlos por una estupidez

-Eres demasiado rara Susana, eres caprichosa, egoista y quieres que todo el mundo este alabandote,

-Lo se, conozco todos mis defectos Terry, no soy tonta - ella tomo su celular y mando un mensaje, no me detuve a ver a quien - por eso quiero que empecemos de cero, creeme que he recapacitado y nunca en la vida volvera a ocurrir algo semejante -

-Eso espero Susana

-Ahora seras el nuevo duque sientete en la libertad de castigarme si digo mentiras - levanto su mano como si estuviera jurando

-Gracias pero no creo que pueda ver tus errores, no vivire con ustedes

-No? - mi confesion la dejo desconcertada

-No, vivire solo, ademàs que te considero lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que haces o no

-Terry, porque eres tan necio? - dijo al fin

\- por que no lo veo el fin a que quieras empezar de cero conmigo, no le veo el caso

-para empezar deberias de hablarme en otro tono, algo menos brusco

-Aja - mire hacia la entrada para ver si Anthony llegaba pero no

-Terry - se sentò a mi lado - de verdad yo si te estimo, eres mi primo, lejano pero al final primo, y no entiendo en que parte del camino nos desviamos

-Otra vez esta conversacion... no te sabes otra? - mire con fastidio

-bueno, como te va con Candy ?

-Eso importa? al fin y al cabo ella no te cae bien

-Bueno, pero puedo intertar que ella sea mi amiga

-Tenerte como amiga es lo mismo que tener un alacran como amigo, la conversacion era fascinante pero tengo que irme, dile a Anthony que no pude esperarlo

-Mira, por que no vamos a un antro esta noche, llevas a Candy y Anthony y yo y nos divertimos juntos un poco, para que veas que mis intensiones son sinceras

-no lo se

-Si quieres le digo a Anthony que te diga para que veas que no hay ninguna trampa - me le quede viendo por un momento - no desconfies, dame otra oportunidad - me todo el brazo pero trate de deshacer el agarre

-Esta bien, pero al primero comentario, insunuacion o mala cara me ire

-Claro, palabra de boy scout - sali de casa de mi mamà

2)

estaba fuera de la casa de Terry, a unos cuantos coches de distancia, vi salir a Terry de esta, parecia que tenia prisa, pero bueno, lo mas seguro es que vino a ver a sus hermanos, me acerque a tocar el timbre y salio abrirme esta Susana, su vestimenta era bastante provocativa, tenia una cara de felicidad que no podia con ella, estaba descalza y con traia un short tan corto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion.

-Hola Susana

-Pasa Candy - me dejo pasar - sientate por favor

-No hay nadie en casa?

-No, solo yo - entonces... que hacia Terry aqui solo?

-Antes que nada Candy quisiera disculparme contigo, mi actitud para contigo ha dejado mucho de desear y no quiero que me conzcas asi, quiero ser tu amiga, eres la novia de mi primo tengo que darte la bienvenida a la familia

-Gracias por disculparte

-Y tambien lamento mi actutid con Anthony en el periodo en le que fueron novios

-Eso ya paso - desvie la mirada, realmente estaba incomoda

-bueno que te parece si iniciamos de nuevo, vayamos a un antro esta noche, es fantastico, ya le dije a Terry y me dijo que te comentaria, acepta ir por favor, dame otra oportunidad

-Hablare con el

-Que emocion, espero que despues de esta salida podamos ser amigos - tenia tantas esperanzas o por lo menos eso me pareciò, quizas podria darle otra oportunidad

-Esta bien, nos vemos aqui a las 8 pm.

-Mejor nos vemos en el antro directo, te paso la direccion - saco su celulcar y marco la ubiacion y me la mando por mensaje - ahi los veo a las 9 pm

\- de acuerdo - trate de salir lo mas rapido posible, algo no me agradaba pero tenia que ser paciente, quizas su arrepentimiento es sincero, sono mi celular por fin Terry me llamaba

-Hola hermosa

-Hola extraño

-Estoy en tu casa, tu donde estas? - me pregunto

-Voy saliendo para alla, ahorita te veo

-Si quieres paso por ti

-No, ya voy en el taxi - para mi suerte se habia detenido uno fuera de la casa de Terry

1)

por suerte no demorò mucho en llegar la salude mucho mas entusiasta que otros dias, despues de que todos mis pesares se disiparon estaba mas tranquilo

-Hola, se puede saber por que tanta emocion? - mi pecosa se impresiono por el saludo que le di

-Nada, hoy me dieron la mejor noticia del mundo

-se puede saber cual es? -me miro sonriendo

-Claro, pero quiero que sea sorpresa para ti tambien - entramos a la casa de Candy - como va la obra?

-Pues ya es la proxima semana, estoy nerviosa

-Lo haras maravillosamente, ten confianza - la abrace

-Gracias

-Ademas estara tu novio acompañandote, deseandote lo mejor siempre - le di besos por toda la cara

-Si por supuesto - me abrazo.

-oye... -

-Mande

-Quiero decirte algo, con respecto a Susana

-Que pasa? -le conte lo que habia pasado, y de su extraña invitacion, realmente deseaba que ella dijera que no, pero tal vez para Candy era importante - si tambien me llamo para invitarme,

-Woow, eso no me lo esperaba

-le dije que si, tal vez realmente quiere una segunda oportunidad - me miro con inocencia

-bueno entonces... llamare a Anthony para saber en que antro es y la hora

-Me dijo que a las 9 en este Antro - me dio su celular

-Bueno, entonces ahi estaremos - realmente no tenia ganas de ir, no queria esa clase de distraccion, digo la amaba cuando era soltero pero ahora... entre menos ruido mejor, lo se, envejecì, ahora disfruto mas en mi casa que en la locura y lo extremo, dios a donde se fue el Terry divertido, bueno tal vez aprovechare para recuperar al viejo Terry...

2)

aun tenia un enigma en todo esto, aun no se bien por que Terry se salio de la casa de su madre, el no me ha contado que se habia salido y mucho menos que se encontraba viviendo en un hotel, no entiendo por que no me tiene confianza, pense que podiamos contarnos todo... pero bueno, a lo mejor no me ha dicho por que no quiere preocuparme, debo ser paciente, en algun momento me lo va a decir.

me vesti con un vestido rojo algo entallado, el largo me llegaba a la altura del muslo no tan corto pero tampoco tan largo, me pude una chaqueta nega y deje mi cabello suelto, lo alborote un poco y el rizo se acomodo solo, las ventajas de tener el cabello rizado. mi maquillaje era cargado en los ojos y tenue en los labios, esa clase de maquillaje siempre me ha hecho ver los ojos mas grandes, parecia muñeca de porcelana... Terry no demoro en pasar por mi y en cuanto me vio se quedo sin palabras

-Dios, espero no tener que golpear a nadie hoy

-Por que?

-Estas tan hermosa que seguramente te invitaran a bailar y seguramente escuchare comentarios de los hermosa que estas y lo apetecible que eres - me dio un beso los labios y luego se paso al cuello, cosa que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara inmediatamente al deseo

-Oye, tienes que calmarte sino llegaremos tarde, no es justo usar esa tactica para que me hagas caer

-Eso es lo que mas deseo Srita White - me estendio su mano para poder salir de la casa y subirnos al coche

en el trayecto ibamos cantando y riendo de todo, se sentia tan bien, era como cuando eramos amigos, pero mejor aun, ya lo eramos todo.

llegamos al antro y Antohny y Susana estaban espernadonos en la entrada

-Se tardaron un poco - dijo Anthony, pero se lo dijo en bajo a Terry

-El trafico ya sabes, me quede esperandote en la tarde, no pudimos hablar

-Tuve que salir con mi mamà,

-Candy te ves fantastica - al observar a Susana todos nos dimos cuenta que iban con el mismo vestido - es increible que tengamos el mismo vestido

-Esto es una pesadilla - murmuro Candy - si, si nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo no nos hubiera salido

-Terry - lo acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla - gracias por venir - sonreìa mas de lo necesario

-deberiamos entrar - desvio la conversacion

-Esta noche es muy especial, esta noche tendremos antifaces, es divertido, bailaremos toda la noche

el cadenero nos dejo entrar al mismo tiempo que nos daba unos antifaces para ponernoslo de inmediato cosa que hicimos, entramos al antro que estaba abarrotado pero aofrtunadamente nos dieron una mesa, empezamos a pedir de beber y Susana empezo hablar del trafico, del clima y de la universidad, en el ultimo tema nos adentramos un poco mas, estaba contenta, invito a Anthony a bailar y Terry me invito a mi, conforme avanzaba la noche ya habiamos bebido mucho, Anthony le murmuraba cosas a Suana y ella se reia, y Terry hacia lo mismo conmigo, estaba excitado, podia verlo en la forma en la que me miraba

-Te deseo mucho - me dijo al oido y yo sonreì

-Yo tambien - le devolvi junto con una mirada traviesa

-Terry vamos a bailar! - dijo Susana mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la pista, el no se veia convencido pero supongo que no queria apagar la noche, tal vez susana despues de todo si podia ser agradable

-Te ves muy hermosa Candy, esos ojos se ven mucho mas intensos - me dijo al oido, pero era por que la musica era muy fuerte, el brazo de Anthony estaba recargado en el respaldo y con sus dedos me acariciaban simuladamente el hombro,

-Gracias - hice un movimiento para quitar su tacto

-Vamos Candy, empecemos de nuevo, somo amigos no? - despues de pensarlo un segundo no tenia nada de malo volver a ser amiga a de Antohny, depsues de todo, no podiamos congelar el tiempo.

-Claro Anthony, amigos entonces - veìamos como Susana y Terry bailaban, Terry era un excelente bailarin, y Susana no se quedaban atras, tambien era muy buena, todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo, incluso empezaron hacer circulo alrededor de ellos, a Susana le empezaba a gustar la atencion y empezo a acercarse mas a Terry para una baile entre dos, Terry le siguio el juego, se estaba diviertiendo, cualquiera diria que realmente no hay problema con alguna de las partes

-Que dices? les quitamos la atencion de todos? - dijo Anthony a mi oido

-Claro por que no? - me levanto junto con el y empezo a sonar bachata

de repente ya no eran dos personas baialdno increiblemente sino 4, el mundo aplaudia y alababan, Terry en el un movimiento astuto cambio las parejas, ahora yo bailaba con el y Anthony con Suana, intensifico el baile, y Susana trato de hacer lo mismo con Anthony pero nosotros los opacabamos por mucho. al terminar la cancion nos fuimos a sentar a seguir bebiendo.

-Bailas increible Candy

-Gracias tu tambien Susana.- trate de ser amable

-Me acompañas al baño? - dijo y me levante junto con ella

Terry y Anthony estaban mas que ebrios, pero no intensearon en mala onda, todo estaba bien, todos estabamos relajados.

1)

vi como Candy se alejo con Susana, una parte de mi se sentia tan bien que no habia nada que pudiera mejorarlo.

-Candy baila increiblemente bien

-Lo se, es magnifica - dije en cuanto termine de beber la copa que tenia, realmente no se habian tardado, o bueno solo pude ver a Candy, se acerco a mi de una manera sensual, llena de lujuria es obvio que ella queria lo mismo que yo, y yo estaba mas que feliz por complacerla, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista, sus ojos no se distinguian por las luces, pero a quien le importaban los ojos en ese momento, me acerque a ella y la aprete fuertemente llevandola hacia mi, aprete su cuerpo con el mio y ella me beso, yo no espere mas y le correspondi de una manera desenfrenada pero algo estaba mal, los besos al principio eran torpes, no tenian tanta quimica, algo no estaba bien

-Terry! - alguien me grito a pocos metros, me aparte inmediatamente de la chica que suponia que era Candy pero al voltear hacia donde salio el grito me quede helado

-Candy! - voltee a ver a la chica que habia besado y la distingui, Susana se habia cambiado el peinado con el que habia iniciado la noche por el de Candy, tenian el mismo vestido... esto tiene que ser una broma - Espera esto no esta pasando...

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

ACLARACION: efectivamente Terry le habia comentado a Candy que el ya estaba viviendo en un hotel, pronto editare esa parte... muchas gracias por la observacion-

CAPITULO 26

1)

-Espera esto no esta pasando - me repeti

Candy salio disparada del antro, trate de seguirla, pero la perdi entre la multitud, todo estaba muy obscuro, donde quiera que mirara solo habia gente pero Candy no estaba, sali del antro para interceptarla afuerza tenia que pasar por ahi para irse, tendria la oportunidad de hablar con ella

-Terry espera, - me intercepto Susana - Terry yo...

-No! no quiero verte nunca mas, - la tome entre mis manos de los brazos - mas te vale que jamas te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino Susana por que hare tu vida miserable, no me hagas olvidar que soy un caballero.

-Susana! - grito Anthony atras de nosotros, estaba muy enojado - como te atreviste?! - la jalo del brazo para adquirir su atencion

-Que no vez que era nuestra oportunidad? esto tambien te hubiera beneficiado a ti, yo te quiero a ti Anthony, siempre me haz gustado

-No hables de amor Susana, eres una mentirosa, ahora me arrepiento definitivamente de haberte cambiado por Candy, eres de lo peor, jamas habra una historia entre nosotros, y tampoco quiero volver a verte

-Tienes que hacerte cargo de mi como dijo mi tio - sonreìa con satisfaccion

-Eso no me obliga a verte o tener algun trato contigo, todo lo veran los abogados - me miro - Terry yo voy a casa de Candy tu sigue buscando por los alrededores

-Si - corri para buscar a Candy y la encontre en un sitio de taxis cerca del antro, estaba sentada, aunque habia coches disponibles ella solo estaba sentada, suspire aliviado de verla bien, o por lo menos fisicamente bien

2)

No podia irme asì, aunque mi corazon se hizo pequeño cuando los vi juntos algo de mi me dijo que no era cierto, no queria hacer una escena sin antes pensarlo bien, no sin antes poner la logica a todo esto

-Hola - se sento a mi lado un chico de acento ìngles que reconcìa muy bien - Candy yo-

-No hables, - le dije - lamento mi reacciòn

-No, fue mas que justificada

-No, por que estoy segura que tu me quieres - voltee a verlo

-Con toda el alma - me tomo de la mano

-y yo a ti - lo abrace, nos quedamos en silencion un gran rato

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo - le dije

-Claro, pero no habra problema con Albert? - Le mandare un mensaje, saque el celular y le avise que me quedaria con Terry a dormir donde el solo me respondio que no hiciera nada que el no haria, y me vino a la mente una gran lista de cosas que el ya habia hecho y yo no, sonreì al pensarlo - vamos - el me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al coche pero antes de arrancar el celular de Terry sono

-Anthony... estoy con ella... ya todo esta arreglado... muchas gracias, ve a casa, te llamare mañana... adios - colgo

-Estaba preocupado por mi?

-Si, pero yo sentia que me volvia loco, creì que realmente habias creìdo que yo te hubiera engañado con Susana

-Por un momento se me nublo el pensamiento pero, despues entro el razonamiento lo lamento - dije al fin

llegamos al hotel donde se quedaba y subimos a su habitacion, inmediatamente me quite los zapatos y me recoste en la cama, el me siguio y me abrazo quedando frente a frente

-Esto me recuerda cuando estabamos en la cabaña - menciono

-cuando me consolaste por la roptura con Anthony

-Y nuestro primer beso

-En la carrera?

-No, en tu habitacion

-Pense que eso habia sido un sueño - abri un poco mas mis ojos - por que no me dijiste nada?

-No era el momento, no queria que te sintieras mal o peor, que me dijeras que te arrepentias por haberme besado - me acerque a el y lo volvi a besar

-Lo mas seguro es que no me hubiera arrepentido - volvi a besarlo y el me correspondio, no hicimos el amor esa noche solo, nos acariciabamos, nos recordabamos cuanto nos queriamos y poco despues nos quedamos dormidos.

1)

las semanas habian pasado rapido, tenia pensado ir a casa hablar con mi madre, estabamos a una semana de graduarnos y seguramente ya empieza a tener fantasmas en la cabeza, hoy era el estreno de la obra de Candy, estaba desde dos horas antes en el teatro, en la primera fila, pero ya era el momento, ya se podia escuchar la voz de alguien anunciando la primera llamada, Anthony, Stear y Archie estaban ahi, junto con Annie y Patty

-Hola chico guapo, cuanto tiempo - me saludo de beso

-Parece una eternidad - me burle

-Los examenes finales son la muerte, no pude tener contacto con nadie - dijo Annie toda cansada - algo interesante qye haya pasado? - me dijo

-No tienes idea - sonreì

ESTA ES SEGUNDA LLAMADA, SEGUNDA LLAMADA - volvio anunciar el hombre

-Candy debe de estar nerviosa - dijo Anthony

-Lo hara maravillosamente - volvi a decir lleno de orgullo

-Lo se, ella solamente es maravillosa - me dijo al fin, aun cuando se que Candy esta conmigo no pude evitar sentir celos, pero tengo que entender los sentimientos de Anthony -Realmente fui un estupido por dejarla ir, solo quiero decirte algo - me volteo a ver - no la hagas sufrir, por que ahi estare para tratar que regrese conmigo

-Que poco honorable - me enoje un poco

-Mientras no hare nada - sonrio

-No es una competencia, ademas vivieremos lejos, asì que no tendras oportunidad

-Ya veremos - volvio a burlarse

ESTA ES TERCERA LLAMADA COMENZAMOS! -la voz del hombre

la obra empezo, Candy se veia hermosa, las lineas le salieron super bien y sus canciones salian a pedir de boca, no desafino ni un poco, como buen critico del teatro, fue una interpretacion increible.

todo el mundo aplaudio cuando sono la cancion de You`re the one I Want, debo confesar que me diero ganas de golpear a Danny, sentì que la tocaba mas de lo necesario, mi mirada asesina espero que lo haya alcanzado, al terminar la obra todo el mundo se paro, incluyendome y aplaudi hasta que mis manos me dolieran, los actores dieron las gracias y bajaron del escenario para convivir un poco con el publico, me acerque a Candy y la abrace.

-Estuviste fantatica! - la tome de la mano

-Gracias! estaba nerviosa, pero despues todo fue mas facil - me miro, al mismo tiempo que todos sus amigos me alcanzaron para felicitarla

-Candy estuvo increible, tienes un don nato- la abrazo Annie

-Felicitacion Candy - dijo Patty

entre besos y abrazos de todo el mundo incluyendo a Anthony y a Albert, que llego un poco despues de empezara la primera escena, el director nos separo un poco para darle espacio a las fotografia, Candy se veìa radiante, se veìa tranquila y en paz, y fue cuando lo decidi, hoy mismo tenia que ser...

2)

Cuando terminaron las fotos fui a mi camerino para cambiarme, Terry se habia ido pero me habia dejado un mensaje

Te invito a cenar esta noche, paso por ti a tu casa, te amo, Terry

Sonreì al terminar de leer el mensaje y me cambie rapìdamente, fui a mi casa y me di un baño, mis compañeros tenian ganas de ir a celebrar pero no queria dejar plantado a Terry, me puse un vestido de cocktel color morado obscuro, que me hacia resaltar mi piel blanca, unos tacones del mismo color y mi cabello lo acomode suelto pero en forma de cascada, joyeria delicada , maquillaje, natural, nada cargado, por fin estaba lista, Terry no demoro en pasar por mi, me miro diferente esta vez, esos ojos no eran los mismo ojos de todos los dias, estaba feliz, y eso me ponia mas feliz todavia...

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias, igual tu - lo bese

-vamos, no puedo esperar mas - me tomo de la mano y me llevo a lcoche, abrio la puerta para que me subiera y en seguida llego a su asiento, arranco el coche y pronto llegamos a un restaurante que pude reconocer de inmediato, era el restaurante de Albert

-Aqui cenaremos ? - pregunte extrañada

-Claro, espero no te incomode

-No para nada, me gusta el sazon de Albert - sonreì

nos dieron mesa inmediatamente, todo estaba tranquilo, no habia mucha gente, seguramente no tardaba en llegar la gente para la cena

-Buenas noches señores, les traigo esta botella de cotesia para que la disfruten - era champange

-Gracias - levane las cejas, Albert era bastante esplendido, esa botella era de las mas caras que tenia el restaurante - y Albert?

-En un momento viene Candy, esta en el despacho, ya se le aviso que llegaste - sonrio la mesera

-Gracias - sonrei, Terry me miraba, no apartaba la vista de mi

-Antes que ordenemos tengo que decirte algo - me miro serio de repente

-Que pasa? algo malo? - me preocupo

-No, nada malo, al contrario, espero que muy bueno - sonriò

-Perdon me demore un poco - dijo Albert que llego con nostros y saludo amablemente - ya lo hiciste? - le susurro a Terry en el oido

-Si sigues interrumpiendo no podre hacerlo - no apartaba la vista de mi

-Que pasa? - dije extrañada

-Candy quiero hacerte una pregunta - dijo Terry

-cual? - se levanto y se hinco delante mio

oh por dios! no puede ser verdad, esto era una escena de las peliculas romanticas que me encantaba ver, me iba a proponer

-Quieres casate conmigo? - dijo al mismo tiempo que abrio una caja negra con un anillo en su interior...

-Que? - estaba sorprendida, no sabìa que responder

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-Somos muy jovenes todavia

-Quien dice que para el amor hay edad? si no empezamos a vivir ahorita entonces cuando? - me miraba sonriente, seguramente nervioso - que dices?

-Claro que si! - empece a llorar mientras me ponia el anillo en mi dedo, todo era magico, el dia no podia ser mas perfecto, se levanto y yo lo abrace y lo bese, tenia tanta felicidad que no cabia en mi pecho

-Muchas felicidades pequeña - me abrazo Albert, seras muy feliz

-Como lo sabes? - le dije sonriendo

-Por que ya me encangue de asegurarme de eso con Terry, una falla y no habra lugar para que pueda esconderse - le dio unos golpecitos a Terry en la espalda

-No sera necesario

-Eso espero - Albert estaba riendo

1)

La cena se convirtio en celebracion, Albert no abrio el restaurante para otros clientes y se dedico a festejar con nosotros, todo era muy agradable, estaba feliz, desde que conocia a Candy no habia un momento en el que me pudiera sentir mal, no trataba de huir y mucho menos de buscar problemas, habia dejado de ser un poco rebelde, pude notar ese cambio en mi definitivamnete, me sentia mas seguro y mas confiado, sencillamente era otro... ahora solo tenia que resolver algo... mi madre.

Al dejar a Candy en casa me fui a la mia, estaba fuera de èsta, suspire un poco y me baje del carro, por fortuna mi madre estaba en el estudio viendo unos papeles.

-Hola mamà - la salude

-Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes una - no volteo a verme

-Como estas?

-Bien, desde la ultima vez que te vi -

-Me alegro, quiero hacerte unas preguntas mamà

-Dime - dejo el papel que tenia en las manos

-Donde quieres vivir? - me sente en frente de ella

-Como que en donde? - no entendio

-Si, se que quieres regresar a Londres pero... quieres irte a la principal Grandchester o.. prefieres irte a Escocia?

-Pues donde estaras tu? - seguia sin entender a donde quiero llegar

-Me quiero casar - le solte al fin

-Claro que te casaras, conzco a una chica que es preciosa su padre es...

-Mamà, vengo de proponerle matrimonio a Candy

-Que? -

-voy a casarme con ella, y como se que ella no te cae bien pues... prefiero dejarte a ti la decision de saber donde quieres vivir, podras vivir con Susana y mis hermanos estaran ahi tambien, no te faltara nada y podras hacer lo que tu quieras

-Me estas castigando por algo? - vi una lagrima correr por su cara

-No, solamente estoy enamorado y estoy seguro que es para siempre

-Que vas a saber del amor si eres un niño apenas

-Bueno, este niño se hara cargo de todos los asuntos familiares, y de la corona misma

-De todas formas haras lo que quieras no? - cruzo los brazos - a ver si la corona te permite contraer nupcias con esa

-Mamà, eso ya esta arreglado, mi tio lo arreglo por mi,

-Como? - le explique lo que Gorge me habia dicho

-Vaya, asì que todo estaba planeado por Jean Luca y tu padre

-Madre espero que algun dia llegues a querer a Candy

-No, no esta a nuestra altura

-Te equivocas - le dije - no se si lo sepas pero financieramente hablando, Candy tiene tanto dinero como nosotros

-Como se te ocurre ? - me miro incredula aun

-La empesa textilera que tenemos tambien pertence a Candy, de hecho dice Gorge que gracias a esa empresa la fotuna de los Grandchester se ha mantenido fuerte...

-Esa mujer... es socia?

-Si, una muy importante... aun cuando tu no querias volver a verla, tendriamos que tratar con ella

-Asi que por eso te casas? para tener el control total? eso es hijo, muy bien

-No mamà, no me caso por eso, me caso con Candy por que estoy enamorado no me hubiera importado si ella no hubiera tenido nada - le dije al fin

la conversacion se torno calmada, hable de Candy como nunca antes lo habia hecho delante de ella, tal vez esta vez se hizo sin que levantara la voz..

-Esta bien, me ire a vivir a Escocia pòr un tiempo... despues quiero viajar, necesito esto para mi, despues tal vez me quede en DC no lo se, ya vere, Susana vendra conmigo

-Recuerda que Susana tiene que trabajar en el buffet para poder hacer eso

-Bueno... vere entonces, espero que no te arrepientas de esto Terry, no puedo decirte que me alegra, todo esto ha resultado ser una gran decepcion para mi - me miro - ultimaremos detalles en Londres

-Por ciertoo mamà, no se si Susana te ha comentado pero con lo que respecta a mi no quiero volver a verla, ni a saber nada de ella,

-Lo se, me lo conto todo, de hecho tambien regresara a Londres cuando se gradue pero no tendran que verse nuevamente

-Bueno, espero que cuando sea mi boda... estes ahí

-Claro que estare ahí, sino que va a decir la gente - me limite a sonreír, eso era lo unico que le importaba...

-Me voy, - le di un beso en la frente y sali del estudio

-Asi que te casaras? - dijo Antohny al verme cerrar la puerta

-Si,

-Felicidades - me abrazo y aunque trato de sonreir pude notar un rastro de tristeza en su mirada - es una buena chica

-Gracias - le sonrei

Al fin habia terminado, mi madre aun cuando no muy gustosa acepto mi matrimonio, no podia caber en mi felicidad, Anthony y mis hermanos me alcanzaron en el coche

-Estas listo? - dijo Anthony que estaba en el asiento del piloto

-Nada loco eh? - le adverti

-Te regresaremos a CAndy en una pieza hermano, esta noche eres nuestro - dijo Archie

-Vamonos! - grito Stear

fue así como me empezo el camino para llevarme a Dios sabe donde para celebrar mi compromiso con la chica que conoci a los pocos dias de llegar a DC...

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

capitulo 27 GRAN FINAL

1)

Mies hermanos se habian pasado de la raya con todo este festejo,pero para ser franco me habia encantado, estaba envuelto en toda la celebracion, no podia pensar en nada mas que no fuera en Candy y en revivir su reaccion cuendo se lo propuse, me hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo. aun cuando la celebracion termino tarde, me levante temprano para ir a casa de Candy, aun tenia algo pendiente que hablar con ella antes de que nuestros abogados se pusieran en contacto para presentarnos...

-Hola futura señora Granchester - la tome de la cintura y le di un calido beso

-Hola futuro esposo- ella sonrio- a que debo tu visita tan temprano

-Quisiera ver a tu hermano primero

-A si? el esta en la cocina alistandose para irse - ella cerrò la puerta atras de mi

-Buenos dias Albert - saludè

-Hola Terry, buenos dias -bebio algo de cafè.- tengo que irme pero te quedas en tu casa

-Espera, quiesiera decirles algo a ambos antes que otra cosa suceda... - Albert y Candy me miraron

-Sientate Terry - me invitò Albert

-Bueno, - me sentè y prosegui - Como bien saben si tio Jean Luca me dejo varios negocios que fue formando en su vida aparte de los negocios que mantiene con la corona, entre ellos esta un buffete de abogados que sera de Anthony y una participacion del 50% de una empresa textilera

-Ah era eso... - dijo Albert sonriendo

-Que cosa? - dijo Candy

-A lo que Terry quiere llegar es que tu socio en la empresa textilera es el, - dijo Albert al fin

-En serio? - Candy tenia los ojos abiertos com platos - que pequeño es el mundo, por que no me lo dijiste cuando nos reunimos con el financiero?

-Ese financiero es de la casa de modas Candy, son dos negocios diferentes aunque se basen en lo mismo, de hecho gran parte de los insumos con la que la casa de modas se hace con telas e insumos de la textilera de ambos, no cabe duda que ustedes tuvieron suerte... - el sonrio para si mismo mas que para los demas..

-Por que lo dices? -

-Bueno, ustedes tuvieron la dicha de encontrarse y enamorarse antes de saber que era lo que los unia, pero ahora... este lazo no solo se vuelve importante para ustedes en lo persona si no tambien en lo empresarial, son una potencia barbara

-Creeme que nunca imagine eso... - sonreì de lado

-Lo se, por eso todo es perfecto, aunque no puedo asegurarles que no haya sido planeado - concluyo Albert frase que me dejo en la nebulosa

-A que te refieres? - pregunte extrañado

-Terry, tu tìo era un hombre sensato, y tu padre tambien Candy, se hicieron muy buenos amigos - sonriò Albert - bueno, ahora si tengo que irme - se levanto y le dio un beso a Candy y me estracho la mano a mi - No te quemes la cabeza, gracias por venir a decirselo - me sonrio - nos vemos! - se fue

-Tu crees? que mis padres y tu tìo ya lo habian decidido?

-No tengo idea, pero si fue asì... somos los mas afortunados del mundo - sonrei

todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, afortunadamente despuès de lo que paso en el antro Susana se regreso a Londres y fue a vivir a la supuesta casa donde ella y Anthony compartirian despues de casarse, hasta el momento no hemos sabido nada mas, obviamente en el que mas contacto tiene con ella es Anthony pero afortunadamente yo no tuve que saber nada de ella. a la mañana siguiente alcance a Candy en la escuela, ella venia viendo un cuaderno y hablando con un chico, por un momento me puse celoso, nunca la habia visto con alguien mas que no fuera algunos de mis hermanos o conmigo, pero controle mis emociones. la veìa de lejos, su sonrisa encantadora y esas pecas que revoloteaban en su rostro cada vez que hablaba, no se si mi mirada era pesada pero no tardo en verme, y al hacerlo sonrio mas ampliamente.

-Te importa si lo dejamos para mañana? - le entrego el cuaderno y se despidio - claro no vemos - vino hacia mi - que grata sorpresa

-Tengo que ver que lo que mas quiero en esta vida està bien - la bese

-Que tal tus examenes? -

-Bien, hasta ahorita no tengo problema y los tuyos ?

-Casi lloro en contabilidad -

-no inventes Candy es lo mas facil

-Disculpe usted señor sabelotodo - me dio un leve golpe en las costillas

-Que no vuelva a pasar Sra Grandchester -

-SHHH - volteo a ver a los alrededores

-Por que ? - voltee tambien a los alrededores

-no quiero que sepan que me casare - me dijo bajito

-Por que, te averguenzas? - frunci el ceño

-No seas tonto, si me caso a esta edad y en la actualidad solo se puede pensar que estoy embarazada, te imaginas los dias que se me vienen estando al final de todo? no quiero estar en la boca de todos los corredores

-Entiendo... pero yo si lo grite en la mia, me llena de orgullo el que tu seas mi esposa, y si estuvieras embarazada seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra,

-No lo dudo, por eso te amo - volvio a besarme

-Te invito a comer un helado

2)

llegamos a la paleteria y pedì mi tipico Helado de chocolate junto con uno de fresas con crema

-Estas segura que no estas embarazada? - me miraba con los ojos muy abierto

-Callate, sabes que amo el helado - un bocado me lo lleve a la boca

-mas que a mi

\- Si - sonreì

-Eres mala -

-Donde quieres que sea la boda? - pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Pues... no lo se, tu que haz pensado, la verdad no me importa donde sea, solo me importa que la novia seas tu - me puse roja

-Me gustaria que fuera algo sencillo, no quiero una lista de 400 invitados pero no se si tu estes de acuerdo... no se si tengas que invitar a toda la corte futuro Duque de Granchester - dije haciendo una reverencia

-Lo mas seguro, seria nuestra presentacion ante toda la sociedad importante de Londres

-Si no hay mas remedio no importa,

-Pero puedo proponer algo - me miro sonriendo

-Podemos hacer el civil aqui en America, algo intimo como tu lo deseas y en Londres hacemos la de la iglesia, invitando a personas que no conocemos y la prensa y toda la burocacia soplandonos en el cuello - se burlo

-eso suena cada vez mas interesante - dije sarcasticamente y el me devolvio la sonrisa

los examanes estaban llelgando a su fin, este era el ultimo Administracion, estaba saliendo del salon con la cabeza explotada, pero tranquila, pienso yo que no me fue tan mal, iba saliendo cuando recibo una llamada de Terry

-Hola hermosa, como te fue?

-Creo que bien, y tu?

-Estupendamente, ya me entregaron algunos resultados de los primeros examenes pero antes de profundizar, me acaba de llamar Gorge, tengo que irme a Londres ya -

-Que?!

\- Creeme yo tambien estoy que no me lo creo, no queria irme tan pronto pero creo que me perdere mi graduacion y la tuya y todo, no se si pueda volver para entonces

-Cuanto calculas estar por alla?

-Minimo un mes, sino es que un poco mas, les urge que conozca todo lo que mi tio me dejo

-Y cuando te vas?

-Hoy a las 9 pm - me entristecì

-Y la boda? -

-No te preocupes pecosa, si me casare contigo - se burlo

-No lo digo por eso, engrido -

-Lo se, - su voz sonaba seria otra vez

-Tendras que planearla sin mi, confio en tu buen gusto,

-No es eso - se escucho a lo lejos que alguien lo llamaba y el respondia que a iba - tengo que irme, paso a verte a tu casa antes de irme al aeropuerto

-Terry esto no me gusta -

-A mi tampoco, pero oye, siempre estare pensando en ti y te llamare tanto como pueda

-Ok -

-Pon la fecha de la boda, yo estare ahi -

-Mas te vale -

-Tengo que irme, te marco al rato pero no creas que me estoy despidiendo... aun nos falta eso - me dio a entender otra cosa pero no quise recalcarlo, solo me puse roja pensando en lo que queria hacer, pero no me dejo mucho a la imaginacion cuando al final me dijo "si exacto" en seguida colgo, me le quede viendo al telefono un rato, estaba triste, no queria que se fuera, no cuando ya estabamos viendo lo de la boda, sentia que me faltaba el aire, tome un taxi y me fui al restaurante, me sente en una mesa y pedi un pastel de chocolate, no veria a Terryu Dios sabe en cuanto tiempo, aun no definimos varias cosas como donde viviremos, donde establecere mi oficina, que pasaria con la casa de modas, habia algunos asuntos que tenia que resolver ahi, bueno, tal vez eso lo podia hacer en lo que Terry regresaba "si regresa" me dijo esa voz de inseguridad que algunas veces se apodera de mi a la que callè inmediatamente diciendo "claro que va a regresar, tiene que regresar", le di un bocado a mi pastel, pero al pasarmelo me vino a la mente el vestido de novia, por un pense en devolver el bocado pero ya era demasiado tarde, pero el resto lo deje a un lado

-Que pasa pequeña, te fue tan mal en el examen? - pregunto Albert al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado

-No para nada, pero Terry me acaba de lllamar, al parecer tiene que ir a Londres para recibir la sucecion de los negocios de Jean Luca, y hacer algunos tramites,

-Cuanto tiempo estara fuera?

-dice que por lo menos un mes

-Vaya, no esta seguro

-Pero me dijo que siguiera adelante con la boda, que el diaque yo quiera el estara aqui

-No creo que sea tan simple

-Lo se, yo tambien pense en lo mismo, ademas que no hemos decidido lo mas importante, Donde vivremos? que lado de la cama prefiere? cerdo o pollo o cerdo para el banquete por la iglesa, crema o vainilla para las servilletas?

-Candy relajate - me tomo de las mano

-Creo que todo eso es lo de menos, lo importante de todo es que es tu dia y que vas a casarte con el hombre que elegiste, - le sonrei, tenia razon - ademas, siempre hay una soilucion para todo, la mayoria de las cosas se resuelven solas, deja de preocuparte.

-Gracias Tio - lo abrace - ahora ve a casa, y - volteo a ver a Karen la mesera y ella trajo un paquete - y ponte esto, te llevare a un lugar muy especial esta noche

-A donde?

-Algo que jamas olvidaras - me dio un beso y fue hacia la cocina, estab contenta otra vez, Albert tenia razon, estaba entrando en panico por ocsas que no aun no pasan

Llegue a casa, tome un ducha, me puse ropa interior blanca de encaje y saque un hermoso vestido color perla largo, de la caja que Albert me dio, que hacia que mi figura se remarcara un poco, la parte de la cintura para arriba era con detalles de encaje, adentro de la caja tenia zapatos que hacian juego y la joyeria, el sabia perfecto mis gustos, todo era tan delicado y fino que no pude evitar que me brillaran los ojos al ver el collar y los aretes me maquillè un poco mostrando un lado dulce y me hice un painado de alto, mi cabello se veia en forma de cascada, al ponerme la joyeria sono mi celular

-Terry! - me emocione

-Hola hermosa,

-Donde estas?

-Lamentablemente en el areopuerto, no pude pasar a tu casa, lo lamento, Gorge me tuvo muy ocupado, lo lamento,

-No te preocupes, asì pasa - me entristeci, no lo veia en mucho tiempo -

-Oye - escucho el sonido de mi voz - no llores, de verdad que regresare mas pronto de lo que crees.

-Te amo

-Yo a ti, mucho mas -

-Me hablas cuando aterrices

-Sera lo primero que haga

-Buen viaje - me despedi, una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla.

No tardo mucho en llegar Albert por mi, estaba vestido con un traje color negro, muy elegante, vio y mi cara y se preocupo,

-Que pasa?

-Terry ya esta en el areopuerto - volvi a decir con tristeza

-TRanquila, creeme que despues de graduarte no tendras tiempo para pensar en Terry, estan en su etapa de luna de miel

-Cual es esa?

-Si, el amor esta tan vivo que sienten que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, les cuesta trabajo desprenderse pero creeme, pasados los 5 años pides un poco de espacio personal - se rio y yo le sonrei - Esto es bueno Candy, piensa que es una despedida de soltera que va a durar un mes o mes y medio - miro el reloj - es hora de irnos,

-Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos? - salimos de la casa y saque de mi bolsa de mano mis llaves para cerrar la puerta

-Ya lo veras pero antes - saco una pañoleta color perla tambien y se coloco detras de mi y me la puso en los ojos

-Que estas haciendo? -

-Esque en serio no puedes ver, pero creeme vas a estar orgullosa de mi -

-Albert me vas a tirar -

-Confia en mi...

subimos al coche de Albert y en seguida nos pusimos en movimiento, estaba desesperandome, tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasa y algo me vino a la mente, tal vez es un evento para entregarle una estrella micheleen al restaurante, eso seria maravillo... de todas formas suprimi mis felicitaciones. El viaje no fue tan largo, escuche que una puerta se abria y se cerraba, y a los pocos segundos la mia se abrio

-Ya llegamos?

-Si, ten cuidado

-No me vayas a tirar

-Tranquila, confia en mi

-Aqui tiene su boleto señor - dijo un hombre

-Muchas gracias

al entrar se escuchaba musica, y murmuraciones de personas platicando y riendo, Albert me quito la pañoleta y abri con cuidado mis ojos, era un salon de eventos sociales, habian pocas personas, las luces me hicieron parpadear un poco, a lo lejos pude ver a Anthony, Stear y a Archie, junto con mis amigas, Patty y Annie, a las chicas del restaurante y al fondo del salon, habia una mesa, con un hombre parado atras de la mesa con un libro en sus manos

-lamento haberte hecho sufrir - una voz que reconoci de inmediato me hablo al oido, voltee inmediatemnte

-Te vez preciosa - me dio un beso en la mejilla

-De que se trata todo esto ? - estaba extrañada pero verlo me hizo el dia.

-Esta es nuestra boda Candy, lo de Gorge fue una pequeña mentira, y todos me ayudaron a organizar todo - sonrio seductoramente, y la verdad para verlo como iba vestido una fugas chispa de apodero de mi

-Nuestra boda? - las lagrimas se apoderaron de mi, podria estar soñando

-CANDY! - las chicas gritaron, - ESTAMOS TAN FELICES POR TI

-Gracias, Gracias a todos! yo, no sabes como estuvo mi dia desde que me dijiste que te ibas - golpee a Terry en el brazo

-Lo siento amor - se sobò el brazo para aminorar el dolor - creeme que no verte en todo el dia para mi tambien fue dificil pero todo valio la pena, Candy, quieres casarte conmigo ahora?

-Claro que si! - le di un beso, uno tan apretado para poderle transmirtir un poco de la felicidad contenida que tenia en ese momento

-Cuidala mucho TErry - dijo Albert al pasarme a la mano de Terry

-Con mi vida - sonreìa, era mirada tan brillante, que creo que las estrellas se verian opacadas a su comparacion

Terry me llevo a en frente donde estaba la mesa, el juez estaba mirandonos felices, creo que mi cara se estaba entumiendo por mantener mi sonrisa en el rostro, pero no me importaba, estaba segura de lo que queria hacer, que importa todas las preguntas que hice hace unas cuantas horas, solo me importaba una cosa, ser su esposa...

-Podemos empezar... - dijo Terry sin soltame de la mano.

1)

me costo mucho trabajo contener mis ganas de decirle lo que tenia planeado, gracias a Dios mis hermanos y amigas me ayudaron con casi todo, lamentablemente a mi madre no le encanto la idea pero no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarla, nada mas se quedo a la firma y poco despues se fue, no sin antes decirle a Candy en un tono muy frivolo " bienvenida a la familia " bueno, algo era algo, se que al final va a terminar queriendola.

La fiesta fue hasta muy tarde, todos se habian divertido mucho, bailaron hasta cansarse y Candy y yo no podiamos hacer otra cosa mas que atender a nuestros invitados pero cada vez que cruzabamos mirada era para decirnos lo mucho que nos deseabamos y de lo que nos amabamos, cosa que me provocaba en secuestrarla y llevarmela de una buena vez.

-Muy bien Señora Granchester - abri la puerta de la habitacion

-Digame Sr Granchester - Candy estaba algo pasada de copas pero se le veia toda la intension de hacer de todo esta noche

-Por hoy pasaremos la noche aqui - empuje la puerta para cerrarla

-No quisiera estar en otro lugar, todo fue hermoso, gracias - me beso antes de poder bajarla a la cama

-No podia espera mas para estar casado contigo - le devolvi el beso, las palabras ya no dieron mas espacio entre nosotros, sabiamos lo que queriamos, lo habiamos estado pidiendo toda la noche, agradeci enormemente que la fiesta ya se haya acabado, lo unico que queria estar con ella, tocar su piel, y demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, y lo que estoy dispuesto hacer por ella, todo lo demas, se resolvera solo...

FIN!


End file.
